Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent
by loonie lupin
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry apprend qu'une menace plane sur les anciens membres de l'Ordre, il ne peut qu'agir. Et lorsque l'un deux est moldus, s'engage une véritable course contre la montre pour empêcher Voldemort de parvenir à ses fins. GEN
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre :** 00/12 + épilogue

**Fandom(s) :** Harry Potter/Fringe

**Genre : **Crossover, aventure

**Word count : **2780 mots

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Résumé : **Quand Harry est mis au courant d'une menace planant sur les anciens membres de l'Ordre, il cherche à les prévenir. Mais quand l'un d'entre eux est un moldu, un scientifique de surcroît, les choses deviennent compliquées et il s'engage une véritable course contre la montre pour ne pas que Voldemort ne parviennent à ses fins.

* * *

**Quand magie et science se rencontrent**

**Prologue (2780mots)**

Harry tentait, tant bien que mal, de se calmer mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'une tâche aisée. Il fulminait encore après la lecture de la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de Dumbledore, incapable de croire au détachement dont faisait preuve le vieux sorcier. Cela était tout simplement abject.

Finalement, il se laisser tomber en arrière sur son lit et prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui fallait agir, puisqu'il semblait que personne d'autre ne semblait décidé à prendre les choses en mains, mais il ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur, trop de vies étaient en jeux. Non, il devait réfléchir et agir avec beaucoup de précaution. Ce qu'il lui fallait, avant tout, c'était un plan.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains, une phrase attirant son attention comme un aimant : _Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de gaspiller notre temps et nos ressources à protéger des personnes qui ont fui cette guerre et qui ne sont peut-être même pas en danger._

Pas en danger ? Harry avait tout vu au travers des yeux de Voldemort. Il avait peut-être réussi à suffisamment bloquer son esprit pour empêcher toute intrusion tant qu'il restait éveillé, il ne pouvait toujours pas briser le lien qui avait été créé cette nuit, presque quinze ans auparavant, et il n'était pas rare que, une fois endormi, il se retrouve à observer les réunions de mangemorts, glanant ainsi d'innombrables informations sur les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses futurs plans. Et ce qu'il avait entendu, il y avait une nuit de cela, avait été assez pour glacer son sang dans ses veines.

Voldemort avait été capable d'obtenir, probablement grâce à Queudvert, la liste de tous les individus qui, lors de la Première Guerre, avaient fait partie de la résistance, c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui avaient pris part aux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait alors promptement déclaré qu'ils devaient tous être éradiqués. Aucun d'entre eux, qu'ils aient rejoints à nouveau Dumbledore ou non, qu'ils soient encore en Angleterre ou non, ne devait en réchapper.

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut sur ces mots, sachant sans aucun doute possible que des douzaines de personnes étaient maintenant traquées sans relâche par les partisans de Voldemort, dans l'espoir d'obtenir de leur maître une once de respect, aussi minime soit-elle. Le jeune sorcier avait, sans perdre une seule seconde, écrit à Dumbledore pour lui relater les événements, pensant que le vieil homme allait rallier les troupes pour empêcher ce massacre de se produire.

La réponse qui lui était parvenue, malheureusement, avait été toute autre et, maintenant, il se retrouvait le seul à avoir l'intention de prévenir toutes les personnes qui avaient été ajoutées sur la liste des personnes à tuer. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne savait même pas les noms de tous ceux qi avaient fait partie de l'Ordre lors du premier règne de terreur de Voldemort. Il avait besoin d'informations, mais comment se les procurer ?

Il aurait pu se poser des questions pendant longtemps encore si le destin, qui semblait toujours lui être des plus favorables un instant pour devenir, celui d'après, le pire de tous, ne s'était pas arrangé pour lui donner un coup de pouce une fois encore.

Une chouette inconnue se glissa promptement au travers de la fenêtre, restée ouverte par cette chaude soirée d'été, et se posa sur son bureau, attendant patiemment qu'Harry lui enlève la lettre qu'elle portait attachée à la patte.

Il le fit sans attendre et décacheta l'enveloppe, s'emparant de la missive qui, comme il le découvrit, venait de Gringott, la banque des sorciers. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un courrier venant de cette entreprise, mais il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus à point.

La banque l'informait qu'en raison du décès de son parrain, tuteur légal aux yeux de la loi sorcière, Harry était, comme convenu avec l'homme susmentionné, immédiatement émancipé sans que personne ne soit prévenu, si tel était son souhait. Harry soupira à cela, sachant que Dumbledore aurait probablement eu quelque chose à dire s'il avait été mis au courant de ce fait.

Mais ce n'était pas le meilleur. Il lui était fait mention, non seulement de l'héritage que lui laissait Sirius, mais également d'un autre coffre dont ses parents étaient les possesseurs et qui lui revenait maintenant de droit. Une liste des biens dont il était le propriétaire y avait été jointe. Les gobelins ne parlaient pas seulement d'argent et propriétés mais aussi de possessions personnelles. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se rendit compte que les réponses qu'il cherchait se trouvait sûrement à cet endroit.

Un sourire vint étirer ses traits et il s'empara de la pièce de monnaie qui avait été glissée dans l'enveloppe avec la lettre. Il était écrit qu'il s'agissait d'un portauloin qui l'emmènerait directement à la banque à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Cela était étrange, il était certain que la banque connaissait les mêmes heures d'ouverture que la plupart des établissements moldus mais, apparemment, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin des clients privilégiés. Il se trouvait être de ceux-ci.

Après avoir fermé les rideaux, il murmura le mot de passe qui lui avait été confié par écrit et ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de se débarrasser de la sensation de malaise qui accompagnait, comme à chaque fois, les voyages en portauloin. Quand il les rouvrit, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas sursauter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un gobelin soit aussi prêt de lui.

« Bienvenu, Monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais, » le salua le gobelin. « Je suis Ragnock et je suis le responsable de vos affaires. »

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Ragnock, » répondit poliment Harry, sachant que la meilleure manière de s'attirer la bienveillance des gobelins étaient de leur montrer le même respect qu'à n'importe quel autre individu.

Le gobelin parut légèrement surpris de la manière dont Harry s'adressait à lui mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il le pria simplement de le suivre et, déambulant dans de nombreux couloirs, ils finirent par arriver devant un bureau qui semblait appartenir à Ragnock. Ce dernier était, apparemment, d'un rang supérieur dans la hiérarchie que les autres gobelins auxquels Harry avait eu à faire par le passé.

« Prenez place, Monsieur Potter, » invita Ragnock, désignant la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau, s'installant pour sa part à celui-ci. « Comme vous le savez, vous êtes là car, suite à la mort de Sirius Black, vous pouvez être émancipé. La démarche est presque complète, il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer le document que voici, » continua-t-il en déposant un parchemin sur le bureau, de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse le lire. « Si toutefois vous ne souhaitez pas finir la démarche, je peux bien entendu l'arrêter. »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry, avant de se reprendre, continuant d'une voix plus douce. « Excusez-moi, je veux dire, non, je souhaite finir la démarche. »

Le gobelin hocha la tête et tendit une plume à Harry.

« Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à signer à cet endroit, » dit-il en désignant une ligne qui avait été laissée blanche.

Harry s'empressa de le faire et, à peine eut-il mit un point final à sa signature, qu'il put sentir la magie s'activer et le parchemin s'évapora en fumée. Il fut surpris mais se dit que, vu que Ragnock ne semblait pas surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, cela devait être parfaitement normal. En y réfléchissant bien, le parchemin était sûrement arrivé directement au Ministère, au service qui s'occupait de ce genre d'affaire.

« Bien sûr, le service des émancipations se doit de tenir secrète l'identité de toute personne entreprenant cette procédure et ce, même envers les autres membres du Ministère, le Ministre y compris, » s'empressa de rassurer Ragnock. « Maintenant que cela est fait, vous avez quelques privilèges. Premièrement, je peux enlever tout traceur présent sur votre baguette, c'est-à-dire qu'il sera dès maintenant parfaitement légal d'utiliser la magie comme bon vous semble. Je ne peux que me recommander de rester prudent si vous êtes en face de personnes ignorant tout de l'existence de la magie. »

« Je croyais qu'il fallait avoir au moins dix-sept ans pour pouvoir nous servir de la magie en dehors des cours ? » s'étonna Harry qui était, néanmoins, très heureux de ce développement inespéré.

« En général, c'est le cas, car il s'agit de la majorité magique des sorciers. En tant que mineur émancipé, vous êtes considéré magiquement et légalement comme un adulte. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda donc à Ragnock de se débarrasser des traceurs sur sa baguette, ce que le gobelin fit prestement. Le jeune sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de plus en plus de chance, mais sentait que cela n'allait pas durer ou qu'elle allait déboucher sur quelque chose de très dangereux. D'un autre côté, s'il s'opposait à Voldemort, le danger n'était pas quelque chose qu'il serait capable d'éviter.

« Maintenant, Monsieur Potter, souhaitez-vous que je vous emmène dans votre coffre familial ? » demanda Ragnock.

Harry répondit immédiatement par l'affirmative. Il s'agissait de l'exacte raison pour laquelle il s'était décidé à venir aussi vite. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de tant d'autres personnes encore. Pourtant, s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver les noms des individus que Voldemort avait décidé de tuer, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passerait. Il devait, à tout prix, empêcher cela d'arriver.

Le trajet jusqu'au coffre parut immensément long à Harry, probablement dû au fait que sa famille était l'une des plus anciennes du monde des sorciers et, par conséquent, leur coffre se trouvait au fin fond de la banque. Une fois sur place, il fut sidéré.

Des richesses comme jamais il n'en avait imaginées se tenaient devant lui. Ragnock ne fit aucun commentaire sur son étonnement mais pria Harry d'entrer, lui donnant un nouveau portauloin.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à activer ce portauloin en prononçant mon nom pour être amené à mon bureau. Je vous laisse vous occuper de vos affaires. Sachez que vous pouvez sortir tout ce que vous souhaitez de ce coffre. Une fois que vous l'aurez quitté, la porte se scellera automatiquement. »

Harry remercia Ragnock et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il dut se morigéner lorsqu'il sentit son regard attiré par l'argent et certaines pièces qui semblaient des plus précieuses, plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'était pas là pour cela. Il aurait bien assez l'occasion de s'occuper de toutes ces choses une autre fois. Pour l'instant, c'était d'informations dont il avait besoin.

Il savait qu'il ne lui était pas permis d'utiliser de magie tant qu'il était dans ce coffre et cela ne faisait que rendre sa recherche plus difficile. Heureusement, il ne mit pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait cru pour trouver le nécessaire à ses projets. Une malle, ressemblant étonnamment à celle qu'il utilisait pour ses affaires scolaires, attira son attention et il eut comme l'intuition qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas tort.

En ouvrant le meuble, il vit toutes sortes de papiers mais son attention fut captée par une photographie. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une photographie moldue car aucun des personnages capturés ne bougeait. Il reconnut quelques personnes qui lui étaient familières : ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Maugrey et bien d'autres encore, tous membres de l'Ordre. Il retourna le cliché et en eut la confirmation.

_« L'Ordre du Phénix, 1990 »,_ était écrit en haut de la page avec, ensuite, une liste de nom, de gauche à droite, ajoutant dans un des coins une liste de personnes absentes de la photographie. Il y avait beaucoup de noms.

Harry farfouilla encore quelque peu dans la malle et remarqua que beaucoup des papiers semblaient contenir des informations sur l'Ordre et ses membres, ainsi que leurs ressources et plans. Il se dit qu'il serait sûrement mieux tout simplement prendre le tout. Il reposa la photo et ferma la malle. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses alentours et ressortit du coffre, activant le portauloin.

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda Ragnock.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, » répondit Harry, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour se mettre au travail.

« Très bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous êtes libres de rentrer chez vous. »

« A vrai dire, » interrompit Harry. « J'aurais une question. Je me demandais si les sorciers avaient des cartes de crédit ou quelque chose d'équivalent ? Je veux dire, ce qu'utilise les moldus- »

« Je vois ce dont vous parlez, Monsieur Potter. Et oui, les sorciers en possèdent l'équivalent, bien que très peu le savent. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne penseraient pas à s'informer sur une invention moldue. Souhaitez-vous une carte fonctionnant dans le monde des sorciers ou celui des moldus ? »

Ne croyant toujours pas à la chance qui lui souriait, Harry demanda poliment les deux et paya immédiatement avec sa nouvelle carte les services rendus. Moins de cinq minutes après cela, il était à nouveau dans sa chambre, heureux que personne ne se soit rendu compte de sa petite escapade. Heureusement, cela n'était pas le tour de Maugrey de monter la garde.

Sachant qu'il aurait été surprenant que qui que ce soit vienne le déranger, sa famille ayant pris l'habitude de l'éviter le plus possible, il se mit en quêtes des informations requises. Il passa la presque totalité de la nuit à classer les documents qui se trouvaient dans la malle, étonné des différents plans que l'Ordre avait monté et des diverses inventions qu'ils avaient utilisées, surtout lorsque certaines d'entre elles paraissaient bien plus proches des sciences moldues que de la magie. Finalement, il arriva au bout et regarda la pile qui concernait les membres.

Il se servit tout d'abord de la photographie pour pouvoir relever la totalité des noms et les relier à des autres clichés qu'il avait trouvés, plus détaillés, se centrant sur un plus petit groupe de personnes, certains moldus, d'autres sorciers. Prenant sa liste, il commença par tracer toutes les individus qu'il savait déjà décédés, son cœur se serrant lorsqu'il dut rayer le nom de son parrain adoré. Il traça également le nom de Pettigrow.

Il hésita quelque peu lorsque son regard se posa sur le nom des parents de Neville, ne sachant pas si leur état mental suffirait à satisfaire Voldemort et se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre des précautions. Il contacterait son ami pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois cela fait, il prit un stylo d'une autre couleur et traça le nom de toutes les personnes qui avaient, à nouveau, rejoint l'Ordre. Dumbledore les protégerait plus qu'elles avaient, après tout, accepté de l'aider à nouveau. Protéger des personnes qui ne lui servaient pas était une perte de moyens, protéger ses pions était d'une importance capitale.

Heureusement, une fois que cela fut fait, Harry remarqua qu'il ne restait que très peu de noms. Il espérait juste qu'il lui serait possible de trouver les informations nécessaires sur elles pour ne pas commettre de bavure en les avertissant.

Il s'attela à recouper les renseignements qu'il avait et remarqua que sur les onze personnes qui pourraient se retrouver sans protection, trois déjà étaient décédées avant la fin de la guerre, dont il n'avait jamais entendu les noms.

Il se décida à, simplement, envoyer des lettres, bien qu'il lui faudrait organiser un deuxième voyage secret, jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à utiliser Hedwige pour faire cela. Il allait se mettre à écrire les missives lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait tout changer.

Un moldu. Un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était un moldu. Harry se résolut à ne pas immédiatement se demander comment est-ce que cela était possible. Il prit dans ses mains la lettre qui l'avait renseignée, lettre adressée à sa mère, et lut rapidement, en diagonale, ce qui y avait été écrit. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, l'homme en question était véritablement un moldu, purement et simplement.

Il pouvait contacter les sorciers par lettre, oui, mais pas cet homme. Il ne pouvait se risquer à envoyer une chouette pour faire la commission, pas dans le monde moldu où l'homme résidait très certainement. Et la poste normale ne lui serait d'aucune utilité car il n'avait pas d'adresse disponible. Non, le seul moyen de l'avertir serait de le faire en personne. Et aux USA, apparemment.

Harry laissa ses yeux dériver sur la signature clôturant la lettre : _Docteur Walter Bishop_.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : **2

**Fandom(s) : **Harry Potter/Fringe

**Genre : **crossover, aventure

**Word count :** 3545

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 1 (3545mots)**

Cela prit bien quelques jours à Harry pour tout arranger. Avant d'organiser sa sortir vers le Chemin de Traverse, il avait bien entendu commencé par écrire toutes les lettres qu'il devait, répétant à chaque fois la même histoire, les mêmes avertissements, à tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il leur avait demandé de ne pas en parler à Dumbledore ou tout membre actuel de l'Ordre, leur faisant part des ordres donnés par le Directeur de ne pas les avertir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils l'écouteraient, que cela soit pour faire attention au danger ou pour ne rien dire.

Il avait également demandé à chaque personne de lui renvoyer un morceau de papier avec une croix dessus, afin de savoir s'ils avaient bien reçu le message. Pour chacun, il avait élu une différente couleur et saurait ainsi si un problème était survenu. Heureusement, cela ne fut pas le cas et il reçut toutes les réponses en retour.

Une lettre qui avait été différente des autres était celle qu'il avait envoyée à Neville. Le jeune sorcier était un bon ami d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ait pas fait partie de la bande depuis le début. Il savait aussi que c'était grâce à ce fait que Dumbledore ne soupçonnerait jamais Harry d'être en contact avec lui. Non, pour le directeur, il confiait tout à Ron et Hermione, peut-être Ginny, mais rien à d'autres.

Le problème était, qu'en cette instance, il ne pouvait pas se confier à eux. Ils les aimaient beaucoup, oui, mais il savait également que leur dire ce qu'il voulait faire n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Peu importait combien il appréciait Ginny, au final, il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que cela. Il le regrettait, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce fait et, donc, il lui faudrait attendre de mieux la connaitre pour se sentir assez à l'aise pour lui confier ses plans. Il avait confiance en Ron, mais il savait également qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour garder un secret. Il suffisait qu'il s'énerve et cela risquait de sortir tout seuil. Et il le répéterait également sans tarder à Hermione. Et même si elle était une des meilleures amies d'Harry, ce dernier savait qu'elle pensait Dumbledore incapable d'erreur et que, si elle savait qu'il était sur le point de désobéir à ses ordres, elle le lui dirait pour qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Pas parce qu'elle voulait trahir Harry mais parce qu'elle penserait le protéger.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire part de ses plans à ses meilleurs et plus vieux amis, mais Neville était quelqu'un qu'il avait appris à apprécier durant cette dernière année et en qui il avait une totale confiance. Sa grand-mère n'était pas membre de l'Ordre, il ne serait donc aucunement en contact avec Dumbledore. Il n'y avait donc aucun moyen que ce dernier découvre quoi que ce soit par Neville. De plus, comme il l'avait déjà pensé, Dumbledore ne se douterait jamais que Neville serait la personne à laquelle Harry se serait confié.

Harry lui avait donc tout d'abord fait part des plans de Voldemort, lui disant la menace qui planait sur les anciens membres de l'Ordre, l'avertissant que ses parents faisaient partie de ceux-là et qu'il ne pouvait être sûr que Voldemort les laisserait tranquille, même dans leur état de santé actuel. Il avait demandé à Neville de prévenir sa grand-mère mais de surtout empêcher tout cela de revenir aux oreilles de Dumbledore et les raisons pour laquelle il valait mieux garder le secret.

Il lui avait également mentionné qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir de chez lui pour se rendre aux Etats-Unis, lui apprenant les raisons de son départ. Il demanda aussi à Neville si, bien que sa grand-mère n'ait jamais été membre de l'Ordre, elle avait des renseignements à lui fournir sur Walter Bishop, qui l'aiderait à le localiser, ainsi que l'endroit où se trouvait la partie magique de la ville de New York.

S'il avait choisi New York comme destination, ce n'était certainement pas un hasard. Dans les documents qu'il avait reçu de Gringott, lui fournissant la liste de ses biens, il y avait également une liste de propriétés dont l'une se trouvait être à New York. Il ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait Bishop, mais il pourrait faire de New York son quartier général en attendant d'en savoir plus.

La seule chose qu'il lui restait maintenant à faire était de trouver le moyen de se rendre jusque là-bas. Il savait que, pour commencer, il lui faudrait attendre un jour où il n'y avait aucun risque que cela soit Maugrey qui soit de garde car il lui serait tout bonnement impossible de passer devant lui avec son œil magique. Heureusement, Dumbledore avait apparemment souvent besoin des services de l'ancien auror en ce moment parce qu'il ne semblait pas souvent venir.

Ensuite, il devait arriver jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il avait bien entendu ses cartes de crédit, mais il ne pouvait pas payer un ticket de bus avec cela et le seul argent qui lui restait était de la monnaie sorcière. Il lui serait bien difficile de s'en servir, si ce n'était avec le magicobus et il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il utilise ce mode de transport car il lui serait impossible de passer inaperçu aux yeux de ses gardes. Non, ce qu'il devait faire, c'était s'y rendre en voiture avec son oncle. Et heureusement, il avait la bonne méthode.

Son oncle ne l'aimait pas. C'était une constatation pure et simple, car l'homme ne s'en était jamais caché. Alors, quoi de mieux pour le convaincre de l'aider que de lui dire que cela serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait de sa vie ? Rien, évidemment et Vernon avait tout de suite acquiescé à la demande Harry. Il avait donc maintenant un moyen de transport.

Il recontacta ensuite Gringott pour que les gobelins lui fournissent tous les papiers nécessaires à son séjour. En quelques jours à peine, il avait son passeport et tout autre document qui pourrait lui être utile.

Finalement, le jour arriva où il fut temps pour Harry de faire son échappée. Il avait réduit tous es bagages pour pouvoir les transporter et, étant donné qu'il n'avait absolument aucune intention de revenir chez les Dursley pour quelque raison que cela soit, il s'était arrangé pour tout prendre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il était très heureux d'être un sorcier.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche ne fut heureusement pas bien long, bien que le silence pesant qui régnait entre son oncle et lui dans la voiture mette Harry quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils arrivèrent, pour finir, à destination et Harry sortit de la voiture, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers les guichets. Il y demanda une place sur le premier vol en partance pour New York, voulant absolument partir au plus vite. Logiquement, l'Ordre ne devrait pas se rendre compte de sa disparition avant au moins quelques jours mais il était bien possible que quelque chose advienne qui les force à contrôler ce qu'il se passait chez Harry et qu'il ne découvre la supercherie plus vite que prévu. Harry avait juste laissé une lettre disant son intention de rester loin de tous pendant l'été. Il ne donnait pas vraiment de détail mais cela suffirait pour que tout le monde sache qu'il était parti de son plein gré.

Quelques heures plus tard et Harry était dans l'avion, regardant la ville de Londres devenir de plus en plus petite et éloignée sous ses yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher un pincement au cœur, sachant qu'il ne reverrait pas ses amis de si tôt. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas revenir en Angleterre pour ses cours, pas tant que Dumbledore ne serait pas d'accord pour l'entraîner. Et cela ne serait pas demain la veille que cela arriverait.

Harry ressortit la photographie des membres de l'Ordre, l'observant avec attention. Comme il aimait revoir le visage souriant de ses parents, de Sirius et de Lupin. Bien sûr, Pettigrow était également sur le cliché, mais il pouvait l'ignorer. Ses yeux finalement se posèrent sur le visage de l'homme qu'il savait maintenant se nommer Walter Bishop.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait trouver quand il rencontrerait l'homme ? Est-ce que ce dernier savait pour le retour de Voldemort ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant qu'il pouvait être une cible ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes autour de lui qui étaient au courant pour son passage dans le monde de la magie ? Avait-il une famille à laquelle il avait tout raconté ? Ou avait-il tout gardé pour lui, de peur que ceux-ci le prennent pour un fou ?

Mais la vrai question était : est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le retrouver dans ce pays immense qu'était les Etats-Unis ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas y arriver, pas quand la vie d'un homme était en jeux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, ne pouvait pas accepter que ses proches ressentent la douleur de sa perte. Non, il fallait qu'il retrouve Walter Bishop et le prévienne du danger qu'il courait. En suite, il ne pourrait que rester à proximité pour veiller sur lui, parce que comment est-ce qu'un moldu pourrait se défendre contre une attaque de mangemorts ?

Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore lui avait permis de rejoindre l'Ordre ? Ne s'était-il pas rendu compte du danger auquel il l'exposait ? Ou bien est-ce que la contribution de cet homme était telle que Dumbledore avait décidé que sa sécurité était de moindre importance face aux bénéfices de l'avoir parmi eux ? Cela ne surprendrait même Harry de savoir que cette dernière théorie était la bonne.

« Est-ce que c'est une photo de famille ? » demanda la personne assise à côté de lui, le sortant de ses réflexions.

Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait avoir un certain âge déjà. Elle regardait la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais relevait de temps en temps les yeux vers lui, semblant très intéressée par la réponse. Harry pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces grand-mamans qui s'intéressent beaucoup à ce que les jeunes ont à raconter et qui aiment parler, même avec des inconnus.

« Pas exactement. C'est plutôt des amis, une sorte de club, » répondit franchement Harry.

La femme sembla surprise.

« C'est juste que vous semblez tellement capturé et avez un air si nostalgique… »

« Là, » dit Harry en désignant deux personnes du doigt. « Ce sont mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'étais très jeune et je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs d'eux. »

« C'est triste, » se lamenta la vieille dame. « Ils habitaient en Amérique ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, en Angleterre. Lui, habite en Amérique, » dit-il en désignant Walter Bishop. « Et comme un de ses amis est mort récemment, je voulais aller le lui dire en personne. »

Il préférait ne pas donner trop de détails mais tout de même dire la vérité. Après tout, à quoi lui servirait-il de mentir. Il s'agissait, pour une fois dans sa vie, d'une conversation complètement innocente. Et il devait bien admettre qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans cet avion, sans rien à faire ni personne à qui parler. Sa voisine de siège semblait une gentille femme, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de bavarder un peu ?

« C'est très intentionné de votre part, jeune homme. Est-ce que vous le connaissez bien ? »

« A vrai dire, Madame, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie, » admit Harry. « Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment le retrouver. »

Cela étonna beaucoup la femme qui continua à lui poser quelques questions avant que la conversation ne dévie sur sa vie à elle. Harry apprit ainsi qu'elle se rendait en Amérique pour rendre visite à ses petites filles qui avaient choisi toutes deux de laisser derrière elle l'Angleterre aussitôt qu'elles eurent atteint leur majorité. Ces dernières vivaient présentement à Chicago mais vieille dame avait choisi de passer par New York et visiter un peu la ville si connue avant de prendre un vol intérieur jusqu'à sa destination.

Elle confia également à Harry qu'elle avait été très soucieuse de prendre l'avion après ce qu'il s'était passé sur le vol de Hambourg, ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement. Quand il demanda des précisions, il apprit que tous les passagers de ce vol était mort sans qu'il ne soit révéler le pourquoi mais il avait été question de terrorisme biologique. Les choses qu'il se passait en ce moment, soupira intérieurement Harry.

La fin du vol passe très rapidement, Harry n'ayant pas le temps de s'ennuyer en écoutant les anecdotes de sa voisine, puis ce fut le moment de chercher ses repères dans l'immense ville américaine. Harry aurait souhaité avoir un peu de temps pour visiter, mais il savait que le temps était la seule chose dont il ne disposait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite.

Il ressortit la lettre qui lui avait apportée Hedwige à peine quelques minutes avant son départ de Privet Drive et la décacheta. Il avait préféré attendre d'être arrivé pour lire la réponse de Neville, sachant que, de toute façon, les renseignements ne lui seraient utiles qu'une fois arrivé sur place.

Il scanna la lettre, se disant qu'il prendrait soin de la lire plus en détail plus tard, et trouva l'adresse de la partie magique de la ville. Apparemment, les sorciers n'étaient pas très inventifs car il s'agissait, tout comme pour le Chemin de Traverse, d'un bar qui marquait l'entrée de cette place. Il retira un peu d'argent à un distributeur présent dans l'aéroport et héla un taxi aussitôt dehors, commandant l'adresse que lui avait donnée Neville.

Une demi-heure plus tard retrouva Harry devant le comptoir d'un bar, ressemblant trait pour trait au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de comment procédé mais, lorsque le barman vint lui demander ce qu'il souhaitait, il demanda simplement s'il n'y avait pas une autre sortie, espérant de tout cœur que ce dernier comprenne ce qu'il souhaitait. Heureusement, l'homme derrière le comptoir sourit.

« Vous êtes nouveau, ici ? » demanda-t-il, emmenant Harry avec lui.

« Oui, je viens d'arriver, » confirma Harry.

Le barman hocha la tête et, finalement, ouvrit le passage qui laissa entrevoir à Harry une ambiance quelque peu pareille à celle qui accueillait les visiteurs au Chemin de Traverse.

« Voilà, ici vous trouverez tout ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Merci beaucoup, » remercia Harry, s'enfilant dans le passage et ne perdant pas de temps à contempler les boutiques avant de se faufiler dans la succursale de Gringott qui dominait la place de la même façon qu'en Angleterre.

Les gobelins, anglais ou américains, n'étaient apparemment pas très différents les uns des autres et, lorsqu'Harry demanda à voir l'un des managers, le réceptionniste lui lança un regard calculateur mais faisant pourtant ce qui lui était demandé.

« Vous avez demandé à me parler, Monsieur… »

« Potter, Harry Potter. Ragnock, de votre branche de Londres, m'a dit que je pourrais demander de l'aide afin de m'installer dans une de mes résidences ? »

L'entente du nom d'Harry fit changer l'attitude du gobelin qui se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un richissime client. Bien sûr, la politesse d'Harry et le total manque de mépris dont il faisait preuve aida également.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Suivez-moi. »

A nouveau, Harry se retrouva à déambuler au travers des nombreux couloirs, semblant presque un labyrinthe. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bureau qui aurait pu être le même que celui qu'il avait utilisé il y avait quelques jours de cela, si ce n'était bien sûr qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le même continent.

Après avoir farfouillé quelques instants dans les papiers concernant les avoirs d'Harry, le gobelin reprit la parole.

« Je suppose que puisque vous êtes venu jusqu'ici, c'est la résidence de New York que vous souhaiter employer. »

« Oui, exactement. »

Bien. L'adresse exacte de votre maison se trouve ici, » commença le gobelin, tendant à Harry un parchemin. « Vous avez plusieurs moyens d'accès. La cheminée, pour commencer, est reliée au réseau. Vous pouvez y accéder en prononçant les mots 'Paradis Bleu', nom que vos ancêtres ont donné à cette maison. Vous avez également une clef pour y rentrer de façon non-sorcière et, enfin, vous avez un portauloin qui peut être activé par le mot de passe 'refuge' ».

Harry prit la clef et le portauloin qui lui étaient tendus et les examina. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire un double de la clef mais pour le portauloin, il n'était pas sûr.

« Savez-vous s'il y a moyen de créer un deuxième portauloin ? » demanda Harry.

« Je peux m'en charger pour une commission. »

Harry hocha la tête et attendit que le gobelin ait fait ceci avant de le payer et de le remercier pour son aide. Il prit soin de retirer un peu d'argent, moldu et sorcier, pour avoir un peu de liquide sur lui mais, après cela, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire à Gringott. Ce qu'il lui fallait, à présent, c'était trouver des informations.

Il commença par se rendre au Paradis Bleu qui, apparemment, avait été nettoyé récemment. Il trouva cela étrange jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre compte de la présence d'une elfe de maison.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment, ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle réaction s'attendre.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi se faire de souci. Cette elfe devait avoir été bien mieux traitée dans sa vie que Dobby et s'attendre à un ton doux de la part de ses maîtres.

« Moi, être Tinker, Maître Potter, » répondit poliment la petite elfe. « Vous être le fils de Maître James et Maîtresse Lily ? »

« Oui, je suis Harry. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »

« D'accord, Maître Harry. »

Il y avait apparemment des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Les elfes de maison ne se permettraient jamais d'appeler leurs maîtres par autre chose que ce titre. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment cela, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire. Mais si Tinker était là, cela voulait dire qu'il était possible que d'autre le soit aussi.

« Dis-moi, Tinker, est-ce que la famille Potter a d'autres elfes de maison ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh non, Maître Harry. Maître James dire qu'un elfe de maison était assez et que Tinker faire son travail très bien. Tinker être la seule. »

« Très bien Tinker. Est-ce que tu sais si la technologie moldu fonctionne ici ? »

« Oui, Maître Harry. Maîtresse Lily vouloir ça. Ici, beaucoup d'objet non-sorcier. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je crois que je vais aller visiter un peu, d'accord ? »

La petite elfe hocha la tête.

« Oh, Maître Harry, votre chouette être dans une chambre en haut. »

Harry remercia encore une fois Tinker et se réjouit de savoir Hedwige déjà arrivée, surtout parce qu'il souhaitait envoyer une lettre à Neville pour le remercier de son aide, ainsi que lui dire de passer les informations à Luna qui pourrait peut-être également aider par la suite.

Harry prit le temps de visiter la maison qui, heureusement, contrairement à beaucoup d'habitation possédée par les riches familles sorcières, n'était pas un immense manoir, mais une jolie maison familiale. Il y avait bien assez de place pour quelques personnes de plus, mais cela n'était pas non plus gigantesque.

Il griffonna rapidement une lettre pour Neville, y incluant le numéro de téléphone que Tinker lui avait dit être celui de la maison, sachant que le jeune sorcier n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup accès à un téléphone, et envoya le tout avec Hedwige. Il lui dit également de ne pas repartir tout de suite de chez Neville mais de prendre le temps de se reposer. Il ne voulait pas, après tout, qu'elle tombe de fatigue en chemin.

Il sortit rapidement de la maison et se dirigea sans tarder vers le centre-ville, avec la ferme intention d'acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait aucunement besoin de faire les courses pour les repas puisque Tinker s'occupait de cela, mais il lui fallait quelque chose pour trouver Bishop et ce quelque chose, il le savait, était un ordinateur relié à internet car, après tout, de nos jours, il s'agissait bien de la plus grande source d'informations moldue, ou plutôt non-magique, comme on le disait aux Etats-Unis.

Le vendeur dut apprécier Harry qui lui demanda non seulement son ordinateur le plus performant, avec accès illimité à internet, ainsi qu'un téléphone portable, le tout sans rechigner sur les dépenses. Il paya le tout et demanda à ce que quelqu'un lui installe immédiatement tout chez lui, afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Bien sûr, il paierait le prix.

L'installation fut rapide et se passa sans problème car Tinker savait bien que tant que des visites non-magiques étaient là, elle ne devait pas se montrer et resta cachée jusqu'à ce que la porte se referma derrière l'informaticien.

Finalement, Harry était prêt à faire ses recherches. Il s'installa devant son écran d'ordinateur, ouvrit internet et tapa dans la recherche rapide le nom « Walter Bishop », espérant de tout cœur trouver des renseignements sur sa localisation actuelle.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent**

**Chapitre : **2

**Fandom(s) : **Harry Potter/Fringe

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count :** 2839

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée de cette attente. On a dû changer notre routeur internet et par conséquent, on est resté quelque temps sans connexion. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème maintenant...

**Chapitre 2**

Harry n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter quant à la possibilité de trouver des informations sur l'homme en question car il semblait que Walter Bishop soit très connu. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas spécialement en bien. Harry avait eu tôt fait de trouver des pages électroniques traitant de lui et, bien que plus d'une personne soit baptisée de telle manière, un simple examen des photographies jointes aux documents put le renseigner sur l'identité de la bonne personne.

Apparemment, le docteur Bishop était un scientifique. Il était bien connu pour des expériences assez variées, bien qu'il ne soit jamais fait mention de fait précis, tous les renseignements s'accordant pour dire que son travail était pour le gouvernement et donc, par conséquent, classifié. Harry n'arrivait pas à décidé si cela était une bonne chose ou non.

En tout cas, ce qui était unanime était l'événement qui avait marqué la fin de sa carrière de scientifique. Il était question d'un accident survenu dans son laboratoire. Un accident mortel dans lequel une jeune femme avait perdu la vie. A aucun endroit il n'était fait mention des causes précises de l'accident, ni de la nature des blessures qui avaient ôté la vie à l'assistante du docteur, mais une enquête avait eu lieu dont les résultats, c'est-à-dire la culpabilité de Bishop, avait été publiée dans les journaux de l'époque.

Cela arrangeait tout particulièrement Harry, bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de savoir si l'homme était vraiment dangereux ou non. Au moins, il put voir que la date correspondait à peu près à deux ans avant sa naissance, époque à laquelle la photographie de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été prise. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Harry pour déduire que cela devait avoir été l'une des dernières fois que Walter Bishop avait assisté à l'une de ces réunions.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry, il n'était nullement fait mention d'une condamnation à la prison. Walter Bishop ne se trouvait donc pas en cellule, ce qui était une bonne chose. Non seulement, lui rendre visite aurait été des plus problématique, mais il aurait également eu besoin de le protéger, chose impossible s'il avait été en prison. Il aurait donc fallu le faire évader et Harry avait déjà bien assez de problèmes avec le Ministère en Angleterre. Il n'avait franchement pas besoin de se mettre à dos les autorités non-magiques d'Amérique pour un délit de cette envergure.

Le problème était que ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas franchement beaucoup mieux que cela. L'homme avait échappé à la prison parce qu'il avait été déclaré inapte à être jugé et avait donc été mis en hôpital psychiatrique dans l'établissement de Saint-Claire à Boston.

Le problème n'était pas de se rendre à Boston. Cela ne préoccupait même pas Harry. Il pouvait le faire facile. Non, la vraie question était comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour aller parler à l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre par voies légales, il ne saurait pas comment expliquer qui il était ni ce qu'il venait faire là. De plus, s'il y avait des surveillants qui supervisaient les visites et qu'ils l'entendaient parler de magie, c'était lui qui finirait par être interné et il préférait éviter cela.

Non, il devait faire en sorte que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence et cela voulait dire s'introduire illégalement, et de préférence en pleine nuit, pour consulter les dossiers des patients et trouver le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle Walter couchait. Cela allait être facile, prenez note du sarcasme.

Comme il ne pouvait pas se rendre à Saint-Claire avant la nuit, cela voulait dire qu'il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps. L'après-midi venait à peine de commencer. Il se décida donc à aller faire des achats, s'attaquant cette fois-ci à sa garde-robe. Puisqu'il pouvait maintenant dépenser son argent comme bon lui semblait, sans avoir peur de ce que diraient les Dursley, il était grand temps de se débarrasser des vieilles affaires de Dudley et de finalement s'acheter des vêtements à sa taille et à son goût. De plus, il fallait qu'il prenne des habits discrets, qui lui donneraient une chance supplémentaire de passer inaperçu.

Cela lui prit bien quelques heures pour refaire l'entier de sa garde-robe mais cela en valut la peine. Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de vêtements avant bien longtemps. Il passa également à la gare, s'achetant un billet de train en direction de Boston. Heureusement, le voyage n'était pas trop long, ne durant que quelques heures, et les trains circulaient tard le soir, lui permettant de partir aux environs de vingt-deux heures afin d'arriver à Saint-Claire aux petites heures du matin, quand seulement un ou deux gardes seront là.

Ne souhaitant commettre aucune erreur lors de son opération et sentant la fatigue accumulée du voyage, il décida que la meilleure chose à faire en attendant l'heure du départ était d'aller se coucher et se reposer un moment, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, demandant à Tinker de le réveiller à tant.

*

Le voyage jusqu'à Boston se déroula sans anicroche et Harry eut vite fait de se retrouver devant les portes de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Saint-Claire. Faisant bon usage de sa nouvelle liberté à utiliser la magie, il effectua un sortilège d'invisibilité, sur lui-même ainsi que sur le balai qu'il avait prit avec lui et enfourcha aussitôt. Il avait maintenant une autre raison d'être content que ce dernier lui ait été rendu avant son départ précipité d'Angleterre. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu se débrouiller.

Harry ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de trouver une fenêtre ouverte. Il était, après tout, début août et faisait donc très chaud, ce qui jouait à son avantage dans le cas précis. Avançant lentement, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'attendre à des alarmes ou quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pris en compte dans ses calculs, il se glissa par la fenêtre, posa pied à terre et réduisit son balai d'un coup de baguette magique avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

Il se laissa aller à utiliser un autre sort, celui-là lui permettant de faire que ses pas soient aussi silencieux que possible, et se mit à avancer le long du couloir. Il restait aux aguets du moindre bruit pouvant trahir la présence d'un médecin ou d'un garde. Il regardait défiler les numéros de salles, aucune ne semblant marquée d'un nom qu'il souhaitait.

Il effectua un tour complet de plusieurs étages, s'arrêtant et fouillant chaque bureau appartenant à des médecins. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de celui qui s'occupait de Bishop et était donc obligé de consulter tous les dossiers. Il savait que plus il le faisait, plus il avait de risque que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après bien des arrêts, il finit par trouver le dossier de Walter Bishop.

Le prenant avec lui, il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et l'ouvrit. Il ne lut le dossier qu'en transversale, ses yeux cherchant les informations souhaitées et rien d'autre mais, avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin, il entendit des bruits de pas s'arrêtant juste devant la porte qu'il avait refermée derrière lui.

« Nox, » murmura-t-il, éteignant la lumière qui rayonnait au bout de sa baguette et se laissa glisser au sol, laissant le dossier sur le bureau, retenant sa respiration.

La porte s'ouvrit et il n'entendit plus que son cœur qui battait la chamade. Le faisceau d'une lampe torcha balaya rapidement la pièce une fois, deux fois avant de disparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte se refermer et il resta à écouter jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit des pas du garde de nuit s'estomper au loin.

Il soupira et se releva, rallumant sa baguette et continuant sa lecture. Il trouva finalement les informations souhaitées, bien que celles-ci fussent différentes de ce à quoi il s'attendait. En effet, aucun numéro de chambre n'était indiqué, en raison du fait que le Docteur Bishop avait été libéré.

Apparemment, le médecin responsable n'était pas très heureux de ce développement mais il n'avait rien put y faire car la sécurité du territoire avait joué des coudes pour que cela arrive. L'homme n'avait pourtant pas été relâché sous la responsabilité d'un agent mais, au contraire, celle de son propre fils, Peter Bishop.

Ce dernier était donc chargé de surveiller son père vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Harry ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il allait s'y prendre pour pouvoir parler à Walter sans que Peter ne soit là. Cela serait très certainement impossible. Avec un peu de chance, Peter était peut-être au courant de l'existence de la magie. Cela ne serait pas si étonnant que cela. Après tout, vu l'âge de Walter et le fait que non seulement il ait pu être relâché sous la garde de son fils mais que ce dernier soit en contact avec la sécurité du territoire, cela voulait dire que ce dernier était adulte, probablement dans les vingt-cinq ans ou plus. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait déjà bien quelques années lorsque son père avait participé à la résistance contre Voldemort. Il lui avait peut-être fait par de ses agissements.

Harry ne pouvait que l'espérer parce que si Peter n'était pas au courant, il allait être très difficile de ne pas passer pour un cinglé à tenir à tout prix éloigné de Walter. Harry soupira et referma le dossier, le rangeant à l'endroit où il l'avait pris. Il ne regarda pas le reste des observations relevées par le médecin sur Walter ; ce n'était pas ses affaires et il ne souhaitait pas se mêler de la vie privée de l'homme, les seules informations qu'il voulait été celles qui l'aideraient à le retrouver.

Harry ressortit donc de la pièce, n'oubliant pas de verrouiller derrière lui, et retourna à la fenêtre que le garde n'avait heureusement pas refermée. Il enfourcha à nouveau son balai, finissant par revenir à son point de départ. Heureusement, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que son portauloin pour rentrer et, prononçant le mot « refuge », se trouva chez lui.

« Maître Harry ! » s'exclama Tinker en le voyant arriver. « Il est très tard. Vous devoir vous reposer. »

Harry acquiesça et dit à son elfe que c'était ce qu'il allait faire, immédiatement. Il monta dans sa chambre, avec l'intention de se mettre immédiatement au lit, mais à peine fut-il entré dans sa chambre qu'il vit qu'une chouette lui avait déposé une nouvelle lettre. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'elle n'était pas restée. Il ne s'agissait donc probablement pas d'Hedwige qui, elle, se serait assurée qu'il la lise promptement.

Cela était étrange, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui avait sa nouvelle adresse. Il savait que cela pouvait être la banque, mais cela lui semblait improbable. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison que les gobelins le recontactent aussitôt.

Bien sûr, la plupart des sorciers n'auraient pas besoin de son adresse pour le retrouver mais il se doutait bien que l'Ordre le chercherait sans le lui faire remarquer. Peut-être Dumbledore mais il se doutait que ce dernier utiliserait son phénix dans le but d'avoir plus d'informations.

Cela voulait dire qu'il restait deux possibilités : Neville ou Luna. Comme cette dernière devait partir en vacances à la recherche d'il ne savait plus quelle créature qu'elle et son père souhaitaient photographier, il se dit que cela ne pouvait être que Neville.

Harry tourna donc toute son attention vers la lettre et l'ouvrit prestement, sachant que si son ami avait récrit aussi vite, c'est que cela était très important. Il fallait donc qu'il se dépêche de voir ce que cela pouvait être. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer maintenant ?

_Cher Harry,_

_Je te remercie de me tenir au courant de tes agissements et je suis très content que tu me considère comme un ami assez proche pour le faire. En plus, que tu me fasses à ce point confiance, ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas tomber,_

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai passé le mot à Luna. Elle n'est pas encore revenue en Angleterre, mais elle a quand même répondu. Elle dit qu'elle est ravie que tu aies pu t'échapper de ta famille. Apparemment, elle pense que tu ne devrais jamais les revoir. Je dois dire que, avec le peu que je sais d'eux, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je pense que tu es du même avis, non ?_

_J'espère que tu sais qu'on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour t'aider. Aucun de nous deux n'a le même accès que Ron et Hermione à l'Ordre puisqu'on ne réside pas au même endroit, mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas si mal. Après tout, si ce que tu dis sur Dumbledore est vrai, et tu n'as aucune raison de mentir, je ne pense pas que nos pensées auraient pu être protégées bien longtemps. Il aurait tout de suite su où tu te trouvais._

_Cela dit, pour être bien sûrs que même à la rentrée rien ne se passe, on a décidé de se mettre tous les deux à l'Occlumencie, bien qu'apparemment Luna sache déjà se débrouiller un peu. Elle est très douée pour ça. En plus, tu sais que son attitude un peu… folle n'est qu'une façade ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle fait cela pour que les gens la laisse tranquille. C'est bizarre quand même. J'ai passé des années à espérer me faire des amis et elle, elle fait exprès de tenir tout le monde à l'écart. Je suis assez content qu'elle me l'ait dit tout de même._

_J'espère que ta mission avance comme tu le souhaite. Je ne pense pas que Luna et moi puissions vraiment t'aider à le retrouver. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour trouver quelqu'un dans le monde moldu. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit qui soit à notre portée, n'hésite pas. Grand-Mère aussi veut bien t'aider, sans le dire à Dumbledore. Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier mes parents._

_Au fait, j'en arrive à la raison de ma lettre. En tout cas, la raison pour laquelle je l'ai écrite si vite. En fait, c'est Fred et George qui m'ont dit quelques trucs quand je suis passé à leur magasin pendant que Grand-Mère faisait ses achats. Je pense qu'ils sont au courant que je suis en contact avec toi, mais ne me demande pas comment. En tout cas, je crois qu'ils veulent te faire passer un message. Ou alors, c'est une coïncidence qu'ils aient parlé avec moi du sujet qui te concerne le plus._

_Ils m'ont dit que certains mangemorts avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Apparemment, l'Ordre aurait un espion. Je suis sûr que toi tu sais qui s'est mais ne me le dis surtout pas dans une lettre, ce serait trop dangereux. Bien sûr, tu le sais aussi. Enfin, voilà, il parait que certains mangemorts ont quitté le pays et il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ils seraient en Amérique en ce moment. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est lié à la personne que tu cherches ?_

_Je dois dire que même en sachant que cet homme a fait partie de l'Ordre, cela me parait très étrange que plusieurs mangemorts fassent tout ce chemin pour le tuer. Je veux dire il ne doit quand même pas être une menace, non ? C'est juste étrange. Luna pense qu'il a inventé quelque chose que les mangemorts veulent, qu'il a les moyens d'achever un but auquel Voldemort aspire, mais c'est ridicule non ? Quoi que, c'est Luna. Il semble que les choses les plus bizarres qu'elle dit ont toujours un fond de vérité._

_Enfin, je ne sais pas si ces informations t'auront beaucoup aidées mais je voulais être sûr de tout te dire ce qui pourrait avoir de l'importance alors j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de bêtise en t'envoyant cela._

_A bientôt,_

_Neville._

_PS. : Je n'ai plus du tout peur de dire Voldemort, j'ai bien retenu ta leçon._

Harry reposa la lettre, soupirant. Neville n'avait pas fait une bêtise, loin de là. Non, il fallait absolument qu'il soit tenu au courant de tout ce qui se passait et, apparemment, il avait plus d'alliés dans sa tâche qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Ce pouvait-il par contre que Luna ait raison ? Walter Bishop était, après tout, un scientifique. Il travaillait sur des choses dangereuses et confidentielles. Est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose Voldemort voulait ? Si c'était le cas, si c'était la raison pour laquelle les mangemorts le recherchaient, Harry sentait que tout allait se compliquer. Parce que, une chose était sûre, il ne voudrait pas voir les résultats qu'une combinaison entre science et magie, les deux pouvant être dangereuses chacune de leur côté, pourrait donner entre les mains de Voldemort. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher cela. Mais comment ? Et surtout, combien de temps lui restait-il ?

Apparemment, les mangemorts étaient déjà en route. Le temps pressait.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre :** 3

**Fandom(s) :** Harry Potter/Fringe

**Genre :** Crossover, aventure

**Word count :** 4327

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien des heures plus tard, la journée était déjà bien entamée. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il avait été se coucher très tard et il n'était donc pas très étonnant qu'il n'ait pas réussi à se sortir de son sommeil avant presque midi. Spécialement en prenant en compte le fait que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas été dérangé par les images macabres des nuits de tortures que Voldemort se plaisait à organiser pour ses servants.

Pour Harry, cela venait assurément du fait du décalage horaire entre leur pays de résidence. Il savait que Voldemort tendait à opérer durant la nuit, du fait de la plus grande facilité à passer inaperçu et, bien entendu, que ses mangemorts avaient des emplois. C'était pour cela qu'il pouvait tout voir lorsqu'il était endormi. Seulement, comme la nuit en Angleterre se trouvait être la journée en Amérique et vice versa, le décalage horaire était assez grand pour permettre à Harry de se reposer sans avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir.

Malheureusement, cette bonne nouvelle ne pouvait guère effacer la menace qui planait à nouveau au dessus de sa tête et à laquelle Harry devait se préparer. Avec les mangemorts aussi en Amérique, il était de nouveau en danger et, cette fois-ci, sans personne sur qui pouvoir compter autour de lui. Il lui faudrait donc se montrer extrêmement prudent. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de rester caché, pas lorsqu'il avait une mission à accomplir, mais il devait se comporter de manière réfléchie, ce qui le changeait de l'habitude.

Alors qu'il se préparait, prenant une douche et dévorant le délicieux petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé Tinker, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait appris la nuit dernière sur ce qu'il s'était passé récemment dans la vie de Bishop. Enfin, de Walter, comme il devait maintenant se référer à lui dans son esprit. Avec la présence de Peter dans l'histoire, cela deviendrait vite difficile de s'y retrouver sinon.

Le docteur avait été libéré de l'hôpital psychiatrique il y avait bien quelques moins maintenant et, il fallait l'admettre, cela était une très bonne chose. Au moins, étant dehors, il avait plus de chance de pouvoir échapper aux mangemorts et il serait également plus facile à Harry de garder un œil sur lui pour le protéger. Deux autres problèmes se posaient, par contre.

Le premier était bien sûr la présence continue de Peter au côté de son père. Si celui-ci n'était pas au courant de l'existence de la magie, Harry savait qu'il allait être quasiment impossible pour lui d'avertir Walter. Après tout, il fallait bien que Peter s'arrange pour ne pas avoir à renvoyer son père en asile psychiatrique et cela voudrait dire essayer de minimiser ses délires. Il allait voir Harry comme une menace à ceci. Mais, pour l'instant, il s'agissait là d'un problème secondaire.

Le problème principal, par contre, était comment retrouver l'homme à présent. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il résidait car son dossier n'en faisait aucune mention. Il savait également qu'il serait difficile de se procurer cette information sur le net parce que toutes les données qu'il avait pu trouver à son sujet datait d'avant son enfermement. Il avait, apparemment, disparu de la circulation pour le reste du monde.

Harry savait que la sécurité intérieure avait fait ressortir Walter. Pour le jeune sorcier, cela voulait très certainement dire qu'ils avaient besoin de ses compétences. Prenant cela en compte, il était plus qu'évident qu'eux devaient posséder des renseignements tels que son adresse actuelle et moyen de contact. Bien entendu, Harry ne pouvait guère se pointer à leur bureau et espérer une réponse à ses questions. Non seulement, ils ne les lui fourniraient pas mais il y avait de grandes chances qu'il se retrouve illico presto en salle d'interrogatoire à devoir répondre à toute une série de question s'étalant de la raison pour laquelle il cherchait Walter jusqu'à pour qui il travaillait. Il se voyait mal admettre la vérité, sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il tombe sur une personne au curant de l'existence du monde des sorciers.

Il lui fallait donc tenter sa chance autre part. Il savait de part les informations sur les relations entre autorités magiques et non magiques que le Ministère de la Magie devait avoir quelques contacts avec les autorités non-magiques et qu'il était donc probable que les employés de ce dernier puisse avoir accès aux informations dont Harry avait besoin. Seulement, est-ce qu'ils accepteraient de renseigner Harry ? Les Américains n'étaient pour l'instant pas mêlés à la guerre contre Voldemort, allaient-ils briser le statut quo et risquer de se retrouver visés ?

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule manière de le savoir et c'était de prendre rendez-vous avec quelqu'un là-bas. Comme il ne connaissait pas du tout la hiérarchie du Ministère ni à qui il devait s'adresser pour une telle requête, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à laquelle il puisse écrire, c'était le Premier Ministre lui-même…. Ou plutôt, elle-même, d'après les informations de la grand-mère de Neville, qui lui avait envoyé avec sa première lettre quelques données sur la situation politique en Amérique.

Il s'attela donc à écrire une courte et concise missive qu'il envoya sans tarder avec Hedwige, revenue quelques heures auparavant. Il espérait de tout cœur que la réponse de cette femme serait positive et qu'il obtiendrait un rendez-vous assez rapidement car, si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait de grandes chances pour que la vie d'un homme soit perdue.

En attendant de recevoir la réponse, Harry se mit à réfléchir à ses projets pour l'année à venir. Comme il s'y était déjà résolu au moment de son départ, il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Il lui fallait une possibilité de s'entraîner et, si possible, très loin de Dumbledore et des personnes qui le suivaient sans y réfléchir.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre d'arrêter complètement son éducation magique. La seule solution qu'il lui restait était donc de trouver une école qui puisse le prendre. Il avait déjà entendu parler de l'Académie de Salem mais il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était faisable. Non seulement, il n'avait absolument aucune idée des résultats de ses BUSES et ne les recevraient sûrement pas, mais il ne savait pas non plus si l'école acceptait des transferts. En plus, la rentrée approchait à grand pas.

De plus, la question de sa nationalité s'imposait. Il avait la nationalité anglaise et il ne savait pas s'il lui était possible de rester vivre longtemps dans le pays sans en changer s'il souhaitait avoir tous les mêmes droits que ses concitoyens. Lui était-il même possible d'aller à Salem s'il n'était pas Américain ? Il faudrait également qu'il s'informe de cela auprès des autorités.

Harry soupira. Il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'année dernière, tout avait encore été si facile, même avec la menace de Voldemort, planant sur sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Il avait encore eu son parrain, ses amis, même un mentor, bien que ce dernier ait déjà commencé à s'éloigner quelque peu. Il avait eu des personnes sur qui compter pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Maintenant, il pouvait demander conseil à Luna et Neville, bien sûr, mais il y avait des choses pour lesquelles ils ne pourraient pas aider, des choses pour lesquelles il lui faudrait un adulte à qui se confier. Mais qui pourrait bien prendre le rôle du mentor ? Le rôle du grand frère ? Pas celui du père, car cela serait toujours réservé à Sirius. Mais il avait besoin d'un modèle et il ne savait simplement pas qui choisir parce qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de candidat parmi qui choisir.

Harry bondit de sa chaise d'un coup, ne pouvait supporter de rester une seule seconde de plus sans rien faire. Il devait attendre la réponse du Ministre pour pouvoir continuer sa quête, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait rester cloîtré chez lui. Il pouvait très bien sortir et faire une promenade.

Après avoir passé plus d'un mois enfermé chez les Dursley, il en avait bien besoin. Malgré tout, il fallait bien qu'il admette que cet enfermement forcé avant tout de même eu le mérite de lui laisser le temps de ressasser les événements de l'année précédente, en long, en large et en travers, et surtout de faire son deuil. Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose d'autre à quoi penser pendant qu'il se trouvait sous les bons soins de sa famille, et il avait réussi à mettre tout cela derrière lui.

Bien sûr, il ressentait toujours de la tristesse en pensant à Sirius, en ressentirait certainement toujours, et à ce qui aurait pu être si la vie s'était comportée autrement. Mais il n'était plus en risque de sombrer dans une dépression comme il aurait pu le penser au début de l'été. Il comprenait maintenant que Sirius était parti de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité et que cela n'avait pas été de sa faute, malgré le fait qu'il ait contribué aux événements qui avaient amené son parrain au Département des Mystères.

Il appela Tinker pour l'informer de ses intentions et prit sa clef, ainsi que le portauloin qu'il avait suspendu au bout d'une chaîne, comme un médaillon. Heureusement que Gringott avait un esprit pratique et avait fabriqué ceux-ci en forme de pièce d'or, percée. Il sortit ensuite de la maison et se lança sur le chemin, décidant de visiter un peu le quartier.

A cette heure-ci, tout le monde était encore au travail, bien entendu. Par conséquent, les routes étaient calmes. Cela fit du bien à Harry qui se mit à rêvasser, chose qu'il lui était très facile de faire lorsqu'il était en mouvement constant et répété comme cela. C'était exactement la même que lorsqu'il montait son balai, pour le plaisir évidemment.

Il ignorait pendant combien de temps est-ce qu'il s'était promené sans regarder où il allait mais il fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue d'une chouette qui laissa tomber une enveloppe dans sa main. Harry en fut étonné, pensant que les lettres arriveraient chez lui, mais il l'ouvrit néanmoins immédiatement, s'emparant du morceau de parchemin.

A peine eut-il touché le papier qu'il sentit la sensation familière et désagréable caractérisant le début d'un voyage en portauloin. Pendant quelques instants, il eut la terrifiante pensée que le courrier était piégé, venant de Voldemort et qu'il allait se retrouver face à lui mais, lorsqu'il vit que le décor l'entourant était un bureau accueillant et chaleureux et que le visage qui lui faisait face était celui d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, il comprit qu'il était en fait au Ministère de la Magie. Il ne put que se sentir soulagé.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait venir ce cette manière quelque peu surprenante et non conventionnelle, Monsieur Potter, » s'excusa immédiatement la sorcière. « Votre demande me semblait être de la plus grande importance et j'ai donc jugé bon de vous faire venir immédiatement. Je me présente, je suis Anita Chase, Ministre de la Magie des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. »

Elle lui tendit la main et Harry la serra sans la moindre hésitation. Elle semblait différente de Fudge, très différente, et pour Harry, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Elle paraissait également savoir ce qu'elle voulait et en venir droit au but. Cela changeait vivement des politiciens qu'il avait rencontré jusque là.

« Enchanté, Madame la Ministre. Je suis vraiment navré de vous prendre votre temps mais il s'agit de quelque chose d'extrêmement important. »

La femme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de prendre place dans un des fauteuils. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Si vous me disiez exactement de quoi il en retourne. Vous êtes resté très vague dans votre lettre. »

« Je sais, j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit interceptée. »

Il la vit faire un signe de tête et réalisa qu'elle avait probablement deviné par elle-même qu'il s'agissait là de la raison.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant du retour de Voldemort ? »

« Oui, je vois que le Ministre Fudge, » commença-t-elle, ne se gênant pas pour laisser transparaître le mépris qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'homme. « A finalement admis ses fautes. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas voir ce que cela a à voir avec votre présence sur le territoire américain. »

« Je vais essayer de faire cours, Madame. Voldemort a décidé d'éliminer tous les anciens membres de la résistance et la personne en charge refuse de les prévenir ou protéger. Un de ces membres se trouve actuellement en Amérique et souhaitais pouvoir le rencontrer pour l'avertir du danger. Je sais que les Etats-Unis ne sont pas concernés par cette menace et je comprends que vous ne souhaitiez pas commencer une guerre. Je ne vous demande pas de mettre certains de vos hommes sur l'affaire ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de renseignements. »

« Monsieur Potter, je vous assure que j'utiliserais tous les moyens nécessaires pour stopper Voldemort s'il représentait un quelconque danger pour un citoyen américain. Mais si avertir cet homme est tout ce que vous souhaitez faire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que vous auriez besoin de moi. Il suffit de lui envoyer un courrier. »

Elle semblait étonnement sincère et Harry était dès à présent certain qu'elle l'aiderait de son mieux, tout en essayant de rester en dehors de la guerre. Il put sentir un poids s'évaporer de sa poitrine.

« C'est homme n'est pas un sorcier. Il s'agit de quelqu'un qui ne possède aucune magie. »

Harry pouvait voir l'étonnement de Madame Chase et, alors qu'elle semblait sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour commenter, il reprit, lui assénant le coup de grâce métaphorique.

« Il est également un consultant pour la sécurité du territoire. Il s'agit du docteur Walter Bishop. »

Elle referma la bouche et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Elle resta muette pendant quelques instants, regardant Harry avec insistance, avant de se reprendre.

« Je dois dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait mêlé un non-sorcier à son organisation. Vous ne pensiez tout de même que je n'étais au courant de ce qu'était l'Ordre, Monsieur Potter, » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire lorsqu'elle vit son air étonné. « Je devrais être capable de vous trouver les informations dont vous avez besoin. Cela peut prendre au moins un jour, j'espère que vous comprenez. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait, bien entendu, préféré que cela ne soit pas si long, mais il savait très bien que Madame Chase n' pouvait absolument rien. L'administration était comme cela.

« Était-ce là tout ce dont vous souhaitiez me parler, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Harry hésita quelques secondes puis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre à se renseigner sur les autres questions.

« En fait, j'avais d'autres questions mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir des services au Ministère qui s'en occupe nt plus particulièrement. Je ne devrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec ça. »

« C'est moi qui vous le demande, » lui rappela-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et se lança.

« Voilà. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de retourner en Angleterre cette année. Je pense que quand je le ferai, ce ne sera pas pour très longtemps, juste le temps de régler une affaire, » commença Harry, ne mentionnant rien du combat qui aurait lieu entre lui et Voldemort. « En fait, je souhaiterais m'installer définitivement aux USA. »

« Vous voudriez vous faire transférer dans une école ici ? »

« Si cela est possible oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je voudrais aussi faire une demande pour obtenir la nationalité américaine. »

Cela étonna quelque peu le Ministre, mais elle ne le laissa pas trop paraître.

« Normalement, l'obtention de la nationalité n'est pas aisée. Je crois, néanmoins, que dans le cas présent, nous pouvons faire une exception. Principalement parce que je pense que vous en avez surtout besoin pour éviter d'être rapatrié de force en Angleterre, ce que je pense être une méthode que Dumbledore serait capable d'utiliser. Il devrait être possible de vous obtenir cela dans le courant du mois de septembre. Je regrette de vous dire qu'il ne sera pas possible de le faire plus tôt. »

La mâchoire d'Harry se décrocha.

« Cela me va très bien. Je pensais que cela prendrait des mois ou même des années ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Normalement, je dois dire que cela serait le cas. Comme je l'ai dit, nous pouvons faire une exception pour cette fois. Mais passons à votre transfert. Avez-vous une école précise en tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, » admit Harry. « La seule dont j'ai entendu parler est celle de Salem. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir s'il était possible d'avoir une école qui ne fasse pas pensionnat. »

« Salem offre cette possibilité, en fait. Certains élèves préfèrent rester à l'école tout au long de l'année, excepté pendant les vacances. D'autres rentrent chez eux chaque week-end et certains font les allers-retours tous les jours. Je suppose que vous souhaiteriez la dernière possibilité ? »

Harry acquiesça. C'était la meilleure solution s'il voulait pouvoir s'entraîner comme il le désirait. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas qu'admettre cela au Ministre serait une très bonne idée.

« Je n'ai pas les résultats de mes BUSES, » confessa Harry, espérant que cela ne poserait pas de problème. « Je ne sais pas si c'est possible de les demander en Angleterre sans que Dumbledore soit au courant ou si je dois les repasser. »

« Souhaitez-vous le faire ? » demanda Madame Chase.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. S'il les repassait, il était certain qu'il pourrait faire mieux. Non seulement, il serait plus concentré mais il avait également un peu révisé. Le problème était de savoir quand est-ce que cela passerait.

« Quand ont lieu les examens' »

« La séance de rattrapage a lieu la première semaine de septembre, » l'informa-t-elle puis, devant son air étonna, ajouta : « Les cours commencent à la mi-septembre et non le premier comme à Poudlard. Vu le peu de personnes passant ces examens, il est rapide des les corriger. Souhaiteriez-vous vous inscrire ? »

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Merci beaucoup, Madame. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Je vous indiquerai où aller lorsque vous quitterez mon bureau et je contacterai personnellement la Directrice de Salem pour arranger votre entrée dans son établissement. Attendez-vous à recevoir une lettre de l'école très rapidement. »

« Merci, Madame, » dit encore une fois Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait répété ce mot plus de fois que jamais auparavant.

« J'aurai néanmoins un service à vous demander, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry grogna presque ; il savait que cela était trop beau.

« Je souhaiterais que vous me teniez informée de ce que vous savez sur les agissements de Voldemort et ses mangemorts dans mon pays. Je ne vous demande pas de m'avertir à la moindre information mais de m'écrire au moins une fois par mois pour me dire ce qu'il en est. Et, bien sûr, s'il y a quelque chose de très important, ainsi que si vous avez besoin de mon aide. »

La Ministre sourit à Harry, qui le lui rendit, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il s'agissait là du seul service qu'elle requerrait. Il s'agissait presque plus d'un service qu'elle rendait à Harry que l'inverse. Il semblerait vraiment qu'on ne puisse trouver personne plus différente de Fudge.

« Ce sera sans problème, Madame la Ministre, » déclara Harry.

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur Potter, si nous sommes en contact régulier, j'insiste pour que vous m'appeliez Anita. »

« Alors appelez-moi Harry. »

Les deux se serrèrent la main et Anita se leva, indiquant à Harry que l'entretien était terminé.

« Très bien Harry, » dit-elle en le menant vers la porte. « Je vais me renseigner sur l'adresse actuelle du docteur Bishop et je vous ferais parvenir les informations au plus tôt. Pour ce qui est de votre inscription aux examens, il vous faut vous rendre au deuxième étage et suivre la direction du service de l'éducation. Ils vous donneront tous les formulaires à compléter. »

« Bien, merci encore Mad- je veux dire Anita. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de son bureau après lui avoir donné un dernier sourire et se dirigea prestement vers le service de l'éducation, content des progrès qu'il avait effectué ce jour-là.

*

Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi, alors qu'Harry était penché sur un livre de potions, essayant de rattraper tout le retard qu'il avait pu accumuler dans cette branche au fil des années avec les examens, une chouette arriva. Il leva les yeux et réceptionna la lettre, l'animal ne s'attardant pas, n'attendant apparemment aucune réponse.

Il déplia rapidement la lettre et un sourire vint étendre ses lèvres. Anita avait tenu parole et lui avait fait parvenir l'adresse de l'hôtel où résidaient les Bishop, ainsi que le numéro de leur chambre et l'adresse à utiliser pour se rendre à Boston en utilisant le réseau de cheminette. De plus, elle avait rajouté un post-scriptum.

_Si vous avez besoin de prendre contact avec moi, il vous sera certainement plus rapide de me joindre sur mon portable. Je sais que vous êtes habitués à une séparation nette des technologies moldues et du monde des sorciers mais vous remarquerez vite que les choses sont un peu différentes en Amérique. Je vous joins ici mon numéro._

Et elle l'avait fait. Harry s'empressa de le rentrer dans la mémoire de son propre téléphone avant de fourrer l'enveloppe dans la poche de son jeans et de prendre les clefs.

« Tinker, je sors un moment ! »

« Bien sûr, Maître Harry. J'attends votre retour pour le souper. »

« Merci, Tinker. A bientôt ! »

Et avec ceci, Harry s'empara de la poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait sur le rebord du foyer. Il haïssait ce mode de transport encore plus que le portauloin, mais cela serait certainement le plus rapide. Il prit bien soin de prononcer distinctement l'adresse, ne souhaitant pas répéter l'aventure de son arrivée impromptue sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Il sortit incognito et, une fois dans les rues de Boston, héla un taxi, donnant l'adresse de l'hôtel.

Après avoir payé le taxi, il pénétra dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel et passa devant la réception sans même prendre le temps de s'y arrêter. Il avait, après tout, le numéro de chambre. Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte, se mordant les lettres, n'étant toujours pas sûr de comment est-ce qu'il allait s'expliquer. Plus l'attente se faisait longue, plus son cœur battait fort. Il frappa à nouveau, n'obtenant pas plus de réponse.

Finalement, à bout de patience, il redescendit, se dirigeant cette fois-ci vers la réception.

« Excusez-moi ? » dit-il à la réceptionniste, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année.

La jeune femme releva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et, tout de suite, un sourire vint gracier ses lèvres. Il fallait dire qu'avec son nouveau style de vêtement et les lentilles de contact qu'il avait décidé de s'offrir pour se débarrasser de ses montures, Harry paraissait quelques années de plus que son âge.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux, semblant vouloir flirter avec lui.

Il décida de tourner cela à son avantage et se pencha vers elle, n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait mais tentant tout de même le coup.

« En fait, je viens d'arriver à Boston et je devais rejoindre mon oncle et mon cousin. On m'a donné cette adresse et leur numéro de chambre seulement, il n'y a personne qui répond. J'aurai bien aimé savoir s'il y a une erreur dans mes renseignements ou s'ils ne sont tout simplement pas là en ce moment. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Harry, je m'appelle Harry. »

« Enchantée, moi c'est Sarah. Est-ce que je peux voir les informations que vous avez ? »

Harry les lui donna, prenant soin de plier la lettre afin qu'elle ne puisse voir que l'adresse et le numéro de chambre.

« Oh, votre oncle est Monsieur Bishop ? Il est un peu…. »

« Etrange ? » proposa Harry.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme de sa vie mais, étant donné qu'il avait passé les dix-sept dernières années en institution, cela semblait une supposition raisonnable. Il avait apparemment visé juste car elle hocha la tête.

« En tout cas, je peux vous dire que lui et votre cousin sont sorti ce matin vers les onze heures, je venais d'arriver pour mon service. Mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. Est-ce que vous souhaitez les attendre ici ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, se retenant de soupirer. « Je repasserais plus tard. »

« Très bien, si je les vois je leur dirai que vous êtes passé… »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je veux dire, je suis là pour leur faire une surprise. Est-ce que vous pourriez garder le secret, pour moi ? »

La jeune femme rougit légèrement devant le regard insistant d'Harry et hocha la tête, saluant une dernière fois le sorcier qui ressortit sans être plus avancé qu'en arrivant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait agi comme cela avec Sarah et savait déjà que cela n'allait pas devenir une habitude. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, bien qu'il apprécie la facilité avec laquelle cela lui avait permis de se procurer les renseignements dont il avait besoin.

La question qui se posait maintenant était où se trouvaient les Bishop ? Se pouvait-il que les mangemorts aient déjà frappé ?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre :** 4

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre : **Crossover, Aventure

**Word count : **2874

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 4**

« Merde, merde, merde, » murmurait Harry comme une litanie, s'éloignant peu à peu de l'hôtel pour rejoindre une sombre ruelle déserte, de celle qui servait de décor aux films d'horreurs, à quelques mètres à peine.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que personne ne puisse le voir, il sortit son médaillon et murmura le mot de passe, activant ainsi le portauloin. Quelques secondes plus tard et il était chez lui, dans sa chambre qu'il avait choisi comme point d'arrivée, plus nerveux que jamais.

Peut-être qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien, il devait l'admettre. Il n'était pas vraiment tard, ne serait donc pas très surprenant que les Bishop soient tout simplement de sortie, que cela soit au travail ou en promenade. Après tout, Walter avait passé tant de temps en asile psychiatrique, il ne serait donc pas très étonnant qu'il ne souhaite pas passé plus de temps que voulu cloîtré dans une chambre d'hôtel mais préfère son lieu de travail ou même l'extérieur.

D'autre côté, sachant la menace qui planait sur l'homme, il n'était pas impossible que leur absence de l'hôtel soit le résultat d'une attaque qui aurait déjà eu lieu. De plus, tant qu'il ne les avait pas retrouvés, il y avait toujours un risque que les mangemorts soient entrain de les guetter, prêt à bondir pour éliminer Walter.

Le problème était que, s'il ne voulait pas attendre, peut-être en vain, qu'ils reviennent à leur logement, il fallait les trouver et Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée. Peut-être que s'ils ne se trouvaient pas où ils logeaient, ils seraient là où ils travaillaient ?

Harry bondit de son lit, sur lequel il s'était assis, et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'emparant de son téléphone portable qui était resté, abandonné, sur la table du salon. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'être en possession d'une telle invention, alors il n'avait pas pensé à le prendre avec lui. Il faudra qu'il en prenne l'habitude.

Il composa immédiatement le numéro d'Anita et pria de tout cœur pour que, non seulement elle réponde, mais également qu'elle puisse l'aider. Si elle en était incapable, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, sa correspondante décrocha.

« Anita Chase ? »

« Anita, c'est Harry. Vous m'avez dit que je pouvais vous appelez s'il y avait quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle avait l'air inquiet, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry ne la dérangerait pas pour rien. Il ne semblait pas du style à s'arranger pour que les autres fassent le travail à sa place. Rien que sa présence en Amérique le prouvait ; il aurait bien pu laisser d'autres personnes s'occuper d'avertir le docteur Bishop ou même abandonner quand cela était devenu difficile. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Il n'y avait personne à l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais est-ce qu'il y aurait un autre endroit où il pourrait être ? Un endroit où il va souvent ? Où il travaille ? »

Sa voix était presque désespérée. Il savait qu'il était sûrement entrain d'exagérer mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait tort au final.

« Patientez quelques instants, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle le mit en attente et la seule chose qu'il put faire était d'effectuer les cents pas. Il savait qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il pouvait faire si elle n'était pas capable de trouver les renseignements qu'il demandait, mais il savait aussi que ceux-ci ne pourrait arriver à la seconde même. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait apparemment de très bon contact du côté des moldus.

Elle le reprit sur la ligne.

« Très bien. Il ne peut pas être en mission pour la sécurité intérieure en ce moment car l'agent en charge de l'équipe est absente pour quelques jours. Il reste la possibilité, par contre, qu'il soit dans son laboratoire, dans lequel il peut passer des journées entières. »

« Et son laboratoire, où se trouve-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, cherchant un bout de papier sur lequel griffonner l'adresse qui lui serait donnée.

« Harvard, » répondit-elle, Harry laissant tomber sa recherche quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait pas de longue adresse à retenir. « Dans le sous-sol de l'université. Apparemment, il s'agissait déjà de l'endroit où il conduisait ses expériences avant l'internement. »

« Harvard, ok. Et est-ce que c'est aussi à Boston ? »

« Oui, je vous souhaite bonne chance Harry.

« Merci, » répondit-il, encouragé que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son sort.

Au moins, maintenant il savait ce qu'il en était. Soit il trouvait le docteur dans son laboratoire, soit il était évident que les mangemorts étaient arrivé à l'atteindre les premiers. Il soupira et se lança donc à la poursuite de son objectif.

Il commençait à regretter les aventures qu'il entreprenait à Poudlard. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de courir à droite et à gauche à tout moment. Heureusement qu'il y avait le réseau de cheminette parce que s'il avait dû faire les voyages en train de New York à Boston à chaque fois, il aurait passé sa vie dans les transports en commun. Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait trouver moyen de s'améliorer pour ne pas être aussi inapte à ce mode de transport, ce serait le pied.

Alors qu'il héla un nouveau taxi, il réfléchit qu'il devrait peut-être se trouver un moyen de transport personnel parce que devoir prendre des taxis à tout bout de champ devenait très énervant. Ce n'était pas le coût qui gênait Harry, il pouvait vraiment se permettre une telle dépense d'argent, mais il n'avait pas autant de liberté que s'il avait eu son propre véhicule. Il faudrait qu'il voie pour passer son permis une fois toute cette histoire terminée.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tard pour vous rendre à des cours ? » demanda le chauffeur. « Je croyais que l'université n'était plus en session. »

Apparemment, l'homme était de ceux qui aimaient discuter avec ses clients. Harry pouvait comprendre, cela devrait être long de passer la journée dans la voiture avec des étrangers, s'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas vraiment poser de problèmes à Harry mais, ce jour-là, il n'était pas vraiment disposer à faire causette. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas lui dire de la fermer, cela n'aurait pas été très poli.

« Je vais rendre visite à mon oncle. Il travaille là-bas, dans la recherche et reste généralement très tard dans la nuit. Il est un peu obsédé par son travail. »

Le chauffeur acquiesça, comprenant, et continua à faire la conversation. Harry, ne se sentant pas spécialement l'envie d'y participer, se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes, bruits et hochements de tête aux moments les plus opportuns. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment, cela dit, pensant à ce qu'il risquait de se passer.

Il n'y avait que deux possibilités qui se présentaient à lui. Soit, le docteur et son fils étaient là et il aurait de sacré explications à fournir mais, au moins, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en bonne santé – relativement – et, avec un peu de chance, le resterait.

La deuxième possibilité était celle qui redoutait le plus : retrouver la salle vide. Dans ce cas précis, il y aurait de grande chance que les mangemorts soient arrivé à leurs fins et cela voudrait dire que Luna avait raison et que Voldemort cherchait effectivement à obtenir quelque chose de la part du docteur. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais savait qu'il fallait qu'il se prépare à tout.

La dernière solution n'en était pas une. Il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Quand le chauffeur de taxi le déposa devant l'université, il vit que la place était déserte. Il devait admettre que c'était tout sauf surprenant. Non seulement, c'était la période des vacances universitaires, mais il était en plus assez tard pour que, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, plus aucun n'ait eu lieu. Au moins, c'était un plus. Bien que cela voulait dire qu'il serait plus facile de se rendre compte de sa présence, au moins si quelque chose arrivait il n'aurait pas à se soucier de qui serait pris dans le feu de l'action.

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry se rendit compte, en avançant sans autre bruit que celui de ses pas résonnant dans les couloirs déserts, que l'atmosphère était la même que celle de Poudlard lorsqu'il y marchait après le couvre feu. La seule différence était qu'à Poudlard, il savait que des centaines d'étudiants se trouvaient près de lui, quoiqu'endormis dans leurs tours. Dans le cas présent, il était vraiment seul.

Il savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans se habitudes. Il avait plus la réputation de foncer dans le tas et voir ce qu'il se passerait mais, après la dernière fois…. De plus, il n'aiderait personne s'il se faisait prendre, que cela soit par des autorités, sachant qu'il ne devrait pas être là, ou par ses ennemis qui se réjouiraient sûrement de pouvoir remettre à leur maître le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Il avait sa baguette en main à présent, ne se sentant pas confortable de la laisser prendre à sa ceinture. Ce n'était pas très discret, non, mais au moins cela serait efficace s'il se trouvait soudainement en danger. Il marchait à pas discrets et silencieux mais le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Anita lui avait mentionné que le laboratoire se trouvait en sous-sol, c'était donc là où il se dirigeait, mais il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il trouverait la bonne classe. Il espérait simplement que personne ne serait là pour se poser la question sur les raisons qui le poussaient à ouvrir et fermer chaque porte qu'il rencontrait sur son passage.

Il finit par se retrouver au bon étage mais commença à se sentir moins à l'aise. Il ressentait quelque chose, une impression vague que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de magique. Il savait qu'il pouvait sentir en son fort intérieur quand il y avait de la magie dans l'air, quand des sorts avaient été utilisés. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait expliquer, mais de la même manière qu'il sentait une différence entre l'atmosphère de Privet Drive et Poudlard, il savait en général quand un endroit abritait de la magie.

Malheureusement, c'était cela qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même.

Cela voulait dire qu'il était déjà trop tard. Trop tard, parce que si des sortilèges avaient été jetés, cela voulait dire que les mangemorts étaient déjà passés par ici. Il sentit un pincement au cours. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était trop, que quelqu'un d'autre était mort.

Il savait que si les mangemorts avaient capturés le docteur, cela voulait dire qu'il ne comptait pas le tuer immédiatement. Cela voulait dire qu'il y aurait encore une chance qu'il soit en vie, une chance qu'il puisse être secouru, mais cela allait être difficile.

Bientôt, il se retrouva devant une porte qui était, sans nul doute, celle du laboratoire. Il aurait presque éclaté de rire quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'inquiéter de trouver l'endroit, car il avait été marqué à qui appartenait la salle. Cela était probablement pour éviter que des étudiants ne viennent dans cet endroit, par erreur, en cherchant leur propre salle de classe. Il fallait dire que la sécurité du territoire n'aurait pas apprécié la brèche de sécurité.

Il resta quelques instants, muet et immobile, derrière la porte, essayant de tendre l'oreille pour écouter si quelque chose se passait de l'autre côté mais il semblait que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas même un bruissement trahissant un courant d'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute en entendant un meuglement.

Harry cligna des yeux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une vache ? Il savait déjà que Walter ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête, mais une vache ?

En tout cas, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : personne se trouvait à l'intérieur et il essaya donc la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée, ce qui l'aurait par ailleurs étonné. Il entra silencieusement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui.

Il repéra immédiatement la vache, oui, mais ce qui attira surtout son attention était le bazar qui avait été mis. Quelques traces d'impacts de sortilèges étaient visibles, des parcelles du mur ayant subi de légers dégâts, mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de casse et il semblait que des choses manquaient. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'agir de son imagination, il n'avait après tout aucune idée de ce que devait contenir un véritable laboratoire scientifique ; il avait assez de mal avec les potions.

En tout cas, il était bien plus qu'évident qu'un enlèvement avec eu lieu. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire à cela, mais il faudrait qu'il trouve et vite. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Non, tant qu'il y avait la moindre chance que Walter soit encore en vie, il allait essayer.

Il était sur le point de repartir lorsque la vache meugla à nouveau. Elle semblait regarder fixement Harry, c'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait. Et celui-ci savait que les animaux comprenaient bien plus que ce que les êtres humains pouvaient penser. Il s'approcha donc de la bête et s'arrêta en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, ma belle ? » demanda-t-il, lui caressant gentiment le museau, sachant qu'elle devait avoir eu peur de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il sentit la vache lui donner quelques coups de museau, semblant diriger sa main à sa manière.

« Tu veux que je regarde là-bas ? »

Il prit le meuglement qui suivit sa question pour une réponse positive et se tourna dans la direction qu'elle paraissait lui indiquer. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Merde ! »

Il délaissa la vache et se précipita vers l'homme qui était étendu à terre et qu'il n'avait pas pu remarquer depuis sa position vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait subi ?

« Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas mort, » pria-t-il, ayant un flash-back de la dernière fois où il avait prononcé cette phrase à Ginny, au fin fond de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et s'agenouilla sans ménagement, ses genoux protestant contre l'impact. Il ne s'agissait pas de Walter, cela il pouvait en être certain, et Harry en déduisit donc que cela devait être Peter. Il chercha son pouls, soupirant de soulagement au moment où il le trouva, encore fort. Apparemment, il était simplement inconscient mais la question était pourquoi ? S'il avait été certain qu'il s'agissait du résultat d'un sortilège, il aurait utilisé le charme permettant la réanimation. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr des résultats que cela engendrerait s'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance de façon magique et préféra ne pas prendre le risque de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Un nouveau meuglement le fit sortir de ces réflexions et il se tourna vers la vache.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Je vais m'occuper de lui, je te le promets, mais il faut que je le ramène chez moi. »

Il se tourna vers l'homme puis vers le laboratoire. Il hésita quelques secondes puis lança quelques sortilèges pour nettoyer le cheni, rendant un état qu'il pensait plus ou moins normal à la salle. Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes sans que les autorités moldues essaient d'enquêter sur le même kidnapping que lui et lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues.

Une fois que cela fut, il s'accroupit et posa la main sur l'avant-bras de Peter. Il regarda une dernière fois son compagnon bovin.

« Je dirais à quelqu'un de venir prendre soin de toi, » promit-il puis prit son portauloin dans sa main libre et murmura : « refuge ». Il utilisa ensuite le lévicorpus pour le faire léviter jusqu'au lit.

Il vérifia tout de même que l'homme n'ait pas de bosse ou de blessure qui semblait importante mais, apparemment, à part une légère écorchure au front qu'il avait dû se faire lors de sa chute, il n'avait absolument rien. Au moins, il y avait de grande chance pour que son patient se réveille bientôt.

Harry, habitué à l'hospitalité de Madame Pomfresh, ne put s'empêcher d'enlever les souliers de Peter, pour le mettre plus à l'aise, et prit un drap pour le recouvrir. Il sortit de la chambre et appela Tinker, à voix basse.

« Maître Harry a appelé ? »

« Oui, j'ai un invité qui se reposa dans ma chambre. Pour le moment, il est inconscient mais je pense qu'il devrait se réveiller d'ici à quelques heures. Je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse quoi que ce soit au monde de la magie alors, s'il te plait, évite de lui apparaitre pour le moment. Je ne pense pas qu'un choc pareil soit une bonne idée. Par contre, si tu pouvais me prévenir dès son réveil, ce serait vraiment gentil. »

« Bien sûr, Maître Harry, » acquiesça Tinker.

Harry regarda la porte fermée, d'un air lointain. Cela n'allait pas être facile.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre :** 5

**Fandom(s) :** Harry Potter/Fringe

**Genre : **crossover, aventure

**Word count :** 2914

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 5 **

Harry s'était installé à la table du salon et il était entrain de réfléchir. Il avait déjà pensé et repensé à ce qui avait pu se produire dans le laboratoire de Walter et il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution. La suite d'événements qui s'était enchaînés avant dû être la suivante : Walter et Peter se trouvaient dans le laboratoire pour une raison inconnue et qui, au final, importait peu. Les mangemorts avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à trouver l'endroit et étaient arrivé très probablement peu de temps avant Harry, quand le campus était déjà presque vide à cause des vacances. Ils étaient arrivés dans le laboratoire. Walter aurait pu savoir qui ils étaient, mais pas Peter. Même s'il était au courant de la magie, il était très improbable que son père lui ait parlé des mangemorts à l'époque.

Là, Peter avait dû essayer de se défendre, une réaction normale, et avait été mis KO. Ceci était bien le premier signe, pour Harry, que quelque chose qui le dépassait se passait. Normalement, selon le mode opératoire des mangemorts, Peter n'aurait pas dû être simplement assommé. Après tout, les servants de Voldemort étaient plutôt du genre à tuer sans remords. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, ils avaient choisi de laisser leur victime en vie, et relativement en bon état.

Harry avait bien une idée sur le pourquoi de la chose. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si c'était la vérité, mais cela concordait en tout cas. Voldemort attendait quelque chose de la part de Walter et il devait bien s'assurer sa coopération. Si Walter connaissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses minions, il savait bien entendu qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir vivant, même s'il faisait ce qui lui était demandé. Il fallait donc autre chose pour le pousser à travailler pour celui qu'il avait autrefois combattu. Quoi de mieux que la vie de son propre fils. Si Peter avait été tué, Walter aurait refusé de coopérer mais, tant qu'il était en vie, il y avait moyen de le faire travailler.

Une fois Peter hors d'état de nuire, ils s'étaient emparé de Walter et avait mis à sac le reste du laboratoire. Avaient-ils voulu faire croire à une sorte de cambriolage, si quelqu'un venait enquêter ? Cela aurait étonné Harry, les mangemorts n'auraient pas pensé à cela, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune peur des autorités moldues. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fouillés pour prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin ? Ce dont Walter avait besoin pour accomplir ce que Voldemort attendait de lui.

Ensuite de cela, ils étaient partis. Pas longtemps après, Harry était arrivé. Et la suite, il la connaissait. La question qui s'imposait maintenant était où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu emmener le docteur et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Pour savoir cela, il fallait qu'il sache autour de quoi tournaient les recherches de Walter, ce à quoi il avait été mêlé, des deux côtés de la barrière, toutes ses inventions et, puisque Peter était encore inconscient, et que cela étonnerait beaucoup Harry qu'il sache absolument tout, il lui fallait de l'aide. Et il savait exactement à qui la demander.

Il s'empara d'un morceau de papier et d'un stylo et se mit à écrire.

_Cher Neville,_

_Avant tout, je te remercie pour la lettre. N'hésite surtout pas à m'envoyer tout ce que tu penses importants. Trop d'informations est mieux que pas d'informations dans mon cas. Je préfère être au courant de ce qu'il se passe et ne pas être pris par surprise si quelque chose arrive._

_Sinon, tu avais raison. La présence des mangemorts aux USA avait tout à voir avec Walter. Malheureusement, ils ont réussi à le retrouver avant moi. Au moins, je sais déjà qu'ils ne l'ont pas tué et qu'ils ont laissé son fils vivant, je suppose donc que Luna avait raison. Voldemort ne cherche pas à le tuer, du moins pas tout de suite, mai il veut quelque chose de lui. Il ne me reste plus qu'à savoir quoi, où et combien de temps est-ce qu'il me reste pour le retrouver en vie._

_J'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide, Neville. Toi, Luna, les jumeaux, ta grand-mère, tous ceux que tu penses ne me trahiront pas à Dumbledore. J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez toutes les informations sur ce qu'à fait Walter dans l'Ordre. J'ai quelques trucs déjà, que j'ai trouvé dans les affaires des mes parents (peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans celles des tiens ? Si j'en demande trop, n'hésite pas à me le dire). Je ne sais pas comment vous pourrez trouver mais il me faut le plus de renseignements possibles. Son fils va bientôt se réveiller et j'aimerai bien avoir quelque chose à lui dire. _

_Même si c'est quelque chose qui ne concerne pas l'Ordre mais une invention que vous savez vient de lui (ou même de quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il pourrait refaire) qui pourrait intéresser les mangemorts, dites m'en plus._

_Je sais déjà que toi et les autres ferez tout ce que vous pouvez mais, je vous en prie, faites vraiment vite. J'ai peur de ce que pourrait faire Voldemort s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur des inventions moldues qu'il modifierait ensuite avec de la magie. Cela pourrait être dévastateur dans les mains de n'importe qui, mais les siennes ?_

_Je te remercie d'avance, Neville, et surtout fais bien attention à toi. Ne te mets surtout pas en danger pour me trouver des informations, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Et surtout, reste vraiment discret. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore se rende compte de quelque chose. Je ne crois pas que tu soies sensé savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de Walter._

_A bientôt et passe mes amitiés à Luna,_

_Harry_

Il replia soigneusement son papier et le glissa dans une enveloppe. Sortant dans le jardin, il appela Hedwige, qui vint se poser sur son épaule et tendit la patte. Il attacha rapidement sa lettre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, ma belle, mais il faut que tu apportes ça à Neville le plus rapidement possible. La vie d'un homme est en jeux. »

Elle ulula et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui donner du travail, malgré la longueur du trajet, et s'envola, prenant à cœur sa mission.

Harry sortit son téléphone portable et composa à nouveau le numéro d'Anita. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il commençait à croire qu'elle allait bientôt regretter de le lui avoir donné.

« Harry ? » répondit Anita.

Apparemment, elle avait dû mettre son numéro en mémoire après le précédent appel qu'il avait effectué. C'était peut-être tout aussi bien, s'il la dérangeait, elle n'aurait qu'à ne pas répondre.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Walter Bishop a été kidnappé et son fils n'a pas encore repris connaissance pour le moment. Il est chez moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comment est-ce que je vais lui expliquer la situation. Je suppose que je trouverais bien. »

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Il me faudrait en savoir le plus possible sur les expériences que Walter a effectué avant et après son internement. Enfin, je suppose que c'est sûrement quelque chose qui s'est passé avant qui doit être la clef, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que cela pourrait vous aider ? »

« Ben, je suppose que si Voldemort voulait le tuer, il l'aurait fait immédiatement. Là, il l'a enlevé donc je suppose qu'il veut quelque chose. Vu ce que je sais de lui, je ne vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait être d'autre qu'une invention. »

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation et Harry laissa le temps à Anita de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire avant qu'elle ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Pour ce qui est des expériences depuis qu'il a été libéré, vous avez plus de chance avec son fils. Pour le reste, je vais essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur ce qu'il a fait mais cela ne va pas être facile, j'espère que vous vous en rendez bien compte. »

« Oui, je sais. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire sans les informations. Peut-être que Peter saura quelque chose, qui sait. Je n'aurais pas de problème avec le Ministère si je lui révèle l'existence de la magie, non ? »

Anita ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela, malgré la gravité de la situation.

« Non, Harry, vous n'aurez pas de problème. Je vais vous laisser vous débrouiller de votre côté et je vous enverrai toutes les informations que je pourrais trouver au plus vite, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Et merci beaucoup Anita, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir déranger encore une fois. »

La femme balaya ses excuses et était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'Harry se souvint de quelque chose.

« Oh et vous devriez également dire à quelqu'un de s'occuper de la vache, » ajouta-t-il.

« Une vache ? » eut-elle juste le temps de demander avant qu'Harry ne raccroche, sans entendre sa question.

Harry entra à nouveau dans la maison et s'affaissa dans le canapé. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer maintenant mais il savait que le mieux était sûrement de dormir un moment. Qui pouvait savoir quand est-ce que la prochaine opportunité de prendre du repos se présenterait.

Il se prépara rapidement un petit en cas, ne voulant pas aller se coucher sur un estomac vite, ni ne souhaitant déranger Tinker pour si peu, et monta se coucher dans une des chambres d'amis. La maison n'était pas immense, certes, mais il y en avait tout de même trois et, puisque sa propre chambre était présentement occupée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utilise r une de celles-ci.

Harry venait de s'allonger sur le lit quand il lui réalisa qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il lui faille retourner en Angleterre. Il savait que si cela arrivait, cela poserait de gros problèmes. Il n'avait pas encore la nationalité américaine et Dumbledore n'aurait aucun problème pour l'empêcher de repartir. Mais, avec un peu de chance, les mangemorts étaient toujours dans le pays. Comment faire pour le savoir ?

Une chouette arriva au travers de la fenêtre et se posa sur la table de chevet, à côté de lui, attendant qu'Harry lui enlève l'enveloppe grand format qu'elle tenait dans ses pattes. Le jeune garçon, certains qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir déjà des informations qu'il avait demandées, fut surpris de cette correspondance inattendue mais s'exécuta sans broncher. La chouette repartit, laissant Harry seul avec sa lettre.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et remarqua qu'il y avait une brochure jointe, des documents joints et une seule feuille volante A4. Il s'empara de cette dernière et laissa le reste pour le moment.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_En temps normal, vous auriez dû recevoir ces informations il y a quelques semaines déjà mais, vu la situation, j'ai fait au plus vite pour vous les faire parvenir car il me semblait relativement urgent de vous informer sur notre école._

_Le Ministre Chase m'a contacté pour en ce qui concernait votre demande de transfert. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surprise de votre choix de quitter Poudlard mais me réjouis de vous accueillir dans mon établissement et j'espère que vous apprécierez notre structure et notre curriculum qui, comme vous le verrez, diffère quelque peu de celui que vous connaissez._

_Une copie des résultats de vos BUSES me sera envoyée d'office lorsque vous passerez vos tests de rattrapage et vos nouveaux professeurs et moi-même vous placerons ainsi au niveau qui nous paraîtra vous convenir le mieux._

_Afin de m'assurer que vous connaissiez le règlement de notre école ainsi que son infrastructure, je vous fais parvenir ci-joint la documentation que nous remettons automatiquement à tout élève lors de leur première année avec, en plus, un feuillet à l'intention des étudiants descendant de famille non-sorcière. _

_Si, après lecture de ces informations, il vous reste néanmoins des questions, je reste à votre disposition pour y répondre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous attends le 15 septembre prochain à 09h00 aux portes de l'école._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur Potter, mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Anna Wells, Directrice de l'Académie de Salem._

Harry ne put, malgré la fatigue et le souci qui l'habitaient, que sourire à la lecture de cette lettre et se promit de regarder toute la documentation bien attentivement aussi vite qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Au moins, la journée se terminait sur la réception d'une bonne nouvelle. Il s'agissait déjà de quelque chose. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que tout le reste se résoudrait aussi facilement ce qui, très franchement, paraissait improbable au possible.

Finalement, Harry décida qu'il était grand temps de fermer les paupières. Il espérait qu'il pourrait trouver le sommeil mais il n'en était pas réellement convaincu. Il se sentait si tourmenté par tout ce qui était entrain de se passer et, surtout, par le fait qu'il était seul. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas pu avoir emmené Hermione avec lui. Comme ces raisonnements lui manquaient ! Il était certain qu'elle aurait su quoi faire. Elle le savait toujours.

Mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et sur Anita. Bien sûr, il y avait Neville et Luna mais les informations entre eux ne pouvaient circuler aussi rapidement que cela entre les deux pays et il était des fois ridiculement facile de voir comment est-ce que cela allait poser des problèmes.

Les idées se bousculaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables et ils étaient, à son plus grand désespoir, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Mais la fatigue de la journée finit par l'emporter et il tomba dans un sommeil agité, rempli de scènes dépeignant les tortures que Voldemort et ses mangemorts faisaient endurer à un homme, les suppliant d'arrêter.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, en sueur, le cœur battant rapidement, mais sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple cauchemar et non d'une vision pour son plus grand bonheur. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et que ce n'était pas son cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé.

« Maître Harry, votre invité être entrain de se réveiller, » l'informa Tinker, consciencieuse de ne pas faillir à l'accomplissement de la tâche qui lui avait été donnée.

Harry s'activa en entendant cela et sortit rapidement de sa chambre, sans oublier de remercier son elfe de maison au passage. Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, sachant que l'homme était sûrement encore un peu désorienté.

Peter n'était pas encore totalement réveillé lorsqu'Harry entra mais le grogne ment qu'il laissa échapper renseigna Harry sur le fait que sa tête devait encore lui faire mal. Heureusement, Harry gardait toujours une bouteille d'eau, avec un charme de préservation, dans sa chambre et de l'aspirine sur sa table de nuit, l'aspirine étant ce qu'il utilisait lui-même en cas de maux de tête, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il utilise des potions trop souvent, de peur de devenir dépendant. C'était dans ces cas-là qu'il était très content d'avoir été élevé à la moldue.

Il s'empara de la bouteille et s'approcha de son patient, l'aidant à se redresser quelque peu. Il lui tendit une aspirine que Peter prit sans rechigner et lui approcha la bouteille des lèvres. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Harry reposa le verre et mit quelques pas entre lui et le lit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda finalement Peter lorsque son regard put finalement se poser sur Harry sans que tout ne soit entrain de tourner autour. « Où est-ce que je suis ? Walter ? »

Il tourna la tête, essayant de voir si son père se trouvait également dans la pièce, mais personne d'autre n'était là.

« Mon nom Harry, Harry Potter et vous êtes chez moi. Vous étiez inconscient quand je vous ai retrouvé et je vous ai amené ici. Quant à votre père, je suis désolé mais il n'y avait que vous. Je suppose qu'il a été enlevé. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, les explications d'Harry ayant probablement fait ressurgir les souvenirs qu'il gardait des derniers instants avant sa perte de conscience.

« Où est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

« Dans le laboratoire de votre père, » avoua Harry. « Je le cherchais pour le prévenir du danger et je suis arrivé trop tard. »

« Comment est-ce que vous saviez que quelqu'un cherchait à le kidnapper ? Qui étaient ces hommes et qu'est-ce qu'ils utilisaient comme technologie ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une autre des inventions de mon père qui est tombée entre de mauvaises mains ? Parce que je dois dire que ça commence à faire beaucoup, là. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de Peter et il savait mieux que quiconque que les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de la magie tendait à rationnaliser tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. De plus, certaines des technologies les plus avancées de l'époque ressemblaient beaucoup à de la magie. Malheureusement, il était temps pour Harry de révéler la vérité. Et cela allait sûrement prendre du temps pour convaincre son invité.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Bishop, est-ce que vous croyez en la magie ? »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : **6

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count : **4222

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 6**

« Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda Peter, effaré, au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquels il avait fixé Harry d'un regard incrédule. « Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de jeux. »

Il semblait en colère contre Harry et ce dernier pouvait le comprendre. Il le regarda pousser le drap qui le recouvrait encore à moitié et essayer de se lever pour retomber directement sous le coup du tournis qui le prit une fois en position verticale.

« Je vous assure que je n'ai aucune envie de rire, » répondit Harry et il n'y avait aucun moyen de manquer le sérieux de son affirmation. « Et vous devriez peut-être attendre un moment avant de vous lever, vous avez quand même passé plusieurs heures sans connaissance. Je ne suis peut-être pas médecin, mais je doute que ce soit quelque chose de totalement bénin. »

« Vous me parlez de magie et vous espérez que je vous prenne au sérieux ? Je sais que je passe énormément de temps avec mon père mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis devenu aussi cinglé que lui. »

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas rouler les yeux, s'efforçant de repenser à l'incrédulité qu'il avait lui-même ressentit lorsqu'Hagrid lui avait fait la révélation de sa vie. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se réjouissait de devoir prouver l'existence de la magie. Ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir.

« Je vous l'accorde, c'est difficile à croire. Je comprends tout à fait. Quand je l'ai appris, moi aussi j'étais… sceptique. Mais je vous vous assure que la magie existe et que les hommes qui vont ont attaqué la pratique. »

Le regard que lui jeta Peter lui fit bien comprendre que ses paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet.

« D'accord, vous pensez ce que vous dites ce qui veut dire que c'est vous qui êtes cinglé mais je ne peux pas jouer à ce jeu-là. Il faut que je contacte le FBI et ils… »

« Ne pourront rien faire du tout. Vous ne comprenez pas. Les hommes qui ont votre père…. Ils sont bien plus dangereux que tout ce que vous avez affronté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont pris, ils veulent sûrement des informations, mais ce n'est pas le FBI qui va pouvoir les arrêter.

« Mais vous, vous le pouvez ? » railla Peter, commençant à attacher ses chaussures, qu'il avait trouvée auprès du lit.

« Au moins, je me bats avec les mêmes armes, » constata Harry et il sortit sa baguette, murmurant au passage le sortilège de lévitation afin d'amener la bouteille d'eau jusqu'à Peter.

Celui-ci sursauta, par réflexe, mais il avait bien vu les résultats que pouvaient donner certaines expériences scientifiques, comme celles qu'avait menées son père. Il ne lui était pas difficile d'admettre que la télékinésie pouvait exister. Cela n'avait, par contre, absolument rien à voir avec une quelconque magie et il ne tarda pas à mentionner cette théorie à Harry, tout en essayant à nouveau de se lever, avec succès cette fois-ci.

« Ecoutez, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir laissé sur le sol du labo de mon père et de m'avoir hébergé, mais il faut vraiment que je retrouve Walter maintenant, » fit Peter, se dirigeant vers la porte et ne laissant aucun autre choix à Harry que de faire quelque chose de drastique pour prouver sa bonne foi.

« Tinker ! » appela-t-il, espérant que l'elfe de maison, créature tout à fait inconnue pour les non-sorciers, suffirait à prouver à Peter la véracité de ses dires.

L'elfe apparut avec un 'pop' juste en face de Peter, forçant ce dernier à faire un pas en arrière.

« Nom de Dieu, » jura-t-il.

« Oui, Maître Harry ? » demanda l'elfe, ne se préoccupant aucunement de la réaction de l'invité de son maître.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter un petit déjeuner, s'il te plait ? Et mon album photos, » demanda-t-il après coup.

« Bien sûr, Maître Harry, » répondit-elle, disparaissant avec un autre 'pop'.

« OK, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Peter, semblant abandonner l'idée de sortir pour l'instant, intrigué bien malgré lui par la petite créature qu'il venait de voir.

« Tinker, mon elfe de maison, » dit simplement Harry. « Ecoutez…. Je comprends très bien votre réticence à accepter ce que je vous dis mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous prouvez que c'est bien la vérité. Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous avez me laisser vous aider parce que si vous vous lancez à la poursuite de ces hommes, seul ou avec le FBI, vous n'en ressortirez jamais vivant. »

Peter regarda Harry doit dans les yeux pendant qu'il disait cela. Il était, en général, un assez bon juge pour ce qui était du caractère des gens. Il pouvait voir qu'Harry pensait réellement ce qu'il disait et, même s'il n'était pas encore à cent pour cent convaincu de l'existence de la magie, il avait envie de lui faire confiance ce qui, en soit, était très étrange car il n'était pas dans son instinct de faire confiance à des inconnus.

La question qu'il se posait, par contre, était pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry voulait à tout prix aider quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Apparemment, il avait déjà cherché à prévenir Walter du danger et, maintenant, il était d'accord pour se mêler à cette histoire alors que cela pourrait être extrêmement dangereux.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous à tout prix aider mon père ? »

La question ne surprit pas Harry outre mesure. Il s'y attendait. Il sentait, par contre, que la réponse qu'il donnerait serait décisive pour que Peter accepte ou rejette son aide. Il devait donc se montrer aussi honnête que possible.

« L'entière vérité est vraiment une longue histoire, longue et compliquée, et que je ne pourrais vous raconter que lorsque je vous aurais convaincu que la magie existe bel et bien mais, pour faire cours, disons que j'ai déjà vu bien trop de personnes mourir aux mains de ces gens sans pouvoir rien y faire et que si je peux empêcher que cela se reproduise, je ferais de mon mieux pour y arriver. »

Peter n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cela car Tinker réapparut, le faisant sursauter à nouveau et décrochant ainsi un sourire à Harry. Elle déposa, sur le bureau, un plateau repas avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon petit déjeuner et remit son album à Harry.

« Est-ce que vous souhaiter autre chose Maître Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, prêtre à répondre au moindre besoin de son maître.

« Non, merci Tinker. »

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et disparut à nouveau, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Ca prend un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, » avoua Harry. « Et pour vous convaincre, je ne crois pas qu'une invention non-magique permette ce genre de chose pour l'instant, » dit-il en tendant son album qu'il avait ouvert à une page quelconque.

Peter s'en saisit, quelque peu surpris, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'Harry souhaitait lui montrer avec un album. Mais, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les clichés, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser sa mâchoire tomber. Les personnes qui avaient été capturées bougeaient. Certaines lui faisaient signe, d'autres se contentaient de sourire. D'accord, cela, c'était plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude avec les expériences de son père. Cela et l'elfe de maison, comme Harry l'avait appelé.

Il se rassit sur le lit, observant toujours les clichés.

« D'accord, admettons pour un moment que la magie existe. Je ne dis pas que j'y crois vraiment mais…. »

« Alors pensez qu'il s'agit d'une technologie hyper avancée que j'ai décidé d'appeler magie. »

Au point où il en était, Harry devait admettre qu'il se fichait bien du fait que Peter pense qu'il s'agisse de magie ou de science, du moment qu'il était convaincu que les choses dont il parlait pouvaient se produire.

Peter ne put retenir un rire à cela. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait bien le caractère que possédait Harry mais il lui fallait tout de même en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire.

« On va dire ça comme ça, oui. J'ai besoin que vous m'en disiez plus. Qui sont ces gens ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent. Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa finalement en face de Peter après avoir prit le plateau et l'avoir déposé entre eux sur le lit, faisant signe à Peter de commencer à manger.

« Tout d'abord, tutoyez-moi parce que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça et ça me rappelle trop les cours. Ensuite, je vais devoir commencer cette histoire un bon bout de temps de le passé mais je promets de m'en tenir aux détails pertinents. »

Peter hocha la tête, la bouche pleine, et laissa Harry commencer son récit, impatient de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Harry se mit à parler tout d'abord de Tom Jédusor et de comment est-ce qu'il avait peu à peu changé pour devenir, finalement, Lord Voldemort. Il lui parla ensuite de la Première Guerre et surtout de la résistance, l'Ordre du Phénix. Il mentionna bien sûr que Voldemort avait disparu pendant bien des années pour ensuite revenir et, pour terminer, comment est-ce qu'il avait décidé que tous ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'Ordre à un moment donné devaient en payer de leur vie.

« C'est là qu'il y a un problème. Voldemort a ordonné l'exécution des anciens membres de l'Ordre, mais votre père a été kidnappé, pas tué. Si c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu, ils l'auraient fait sur place et vous auraient tué vous aussi. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de lui ? »

« Attends voir une minute ! » coupa Peter qui avait été, jusque là, prit dans le récit, passionnant il devait l'admettre. « Mon père était membre de cet Ordre ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit son album photo, l'ouvrant à la dernière page où il avait glissé les clichés de l'Ordre afin de ne pas les perdre. Il prit la photo de groupe et la tendit à Peter, lui indiquant du bout du doigt où se trouvait son père.

« J'ai des amis en Angleterre qui sont entrain de voir s'ils peuvent trouver des informations sur ce que faisait exactement votre père dans l'Ordre. Vu qu'il n'est pas sorcier… »

« Tu penses à une invention, » finit Peter, sachant qu'il avait de bonnes chances pour que cela soit le cas.

« J'ai également demandé de l'aide au Ministre de la Magie des Etats-Unis et elle regarde un peu ce qui pourrait intéresser Voldemort dans les travaux de votre père. Elle me recontactera une fois qu'elle aura du nouveau. »

« Et en attendant ? » demanda Peter.

« Et en attendant, je peux vous dire tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir sur le monde de la magie, Voldemort, l'Ordre et la situation de guerre actuelle. Dans la mesure de ce que je sais, bien entendu, puisque Dumbledore, le… leader de la résistance a la très mauvaise habitude de laisser tout le monde dans le noir et en particulier moi. Apparemment, je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour qu'on me parle de certaines choses. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda Peter, entendant pour la deuxième fois Harry faire référence à son âge, disant qu'il était jeune.

« Seize ans, » admit Harry.

« Et tu es mêlé à cette guerre ? » s'étonna Peter qui ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse embarquer quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dans une telle histoire, pas en Occident en tout cas.

« Je suppose que si vous vous retrouvez mêlé à cette histoire, vous devriez savoir avec qui vous travaillez, » musa Harry.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dirait pas que le tutoiement va dans les deux sens ? »

Harry acquiesça et prit une inspiration,

« Lors du premier règne de Voldemort, une prophétie a été faite, une prophétie qui annonçait la naissance de celui qui débarrasserait le monde de Voldemort. »

« Toi ? »

« C'était une possibilité et c'est devenu la réalité parce que le problème quand on connait le futur, c'est qu'en essayant de l'éviter, on le rend inexorable. »

« Attends, je ne te suis plus là. Qui est-ce qui a essayé d'éviter la prophétie ? »

« Voldemort. Il ne l'avait pas entendu en entier mais il savait qu'un enfant allait naitre et qu'il devait être sa perte. Vu les critères, il n'y avait que deux enfants à choix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a décidé que ce serait moi, mais pour lui, il fallait m'éliminer. Il a essayé de me tuer mais n'y est pas parvenu et il sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il a disparu, trop faible pour pouvoir faire autre chose, et moi j'ai été marqué. C'est ça qui a fait que la première partie de la prophétie s'est réalisé : il m'a marqué son égal. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu te tuer ? »

« Le sacrifice de la mère, » expliqua brièvement Harry. « En donnant sa vie pour la mienne, elle a activé une magie très puissante et m'a donné une protection qui s'est retournée contre Voldemort. »

« Je suis désolé, » compatit Peter, comprenant que la perte d'un parent devait être douloureuse et s'en voulant de lui avoir rappelé ces souvenirs.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux. Mais enfin, c'est pour cela que maintenant tout le monde compte sur moi pour tuer Voldemort et ne fait à peu près rien pour aider. Et étant donné que lui aussi croit ça, il ne me laissera pas tranquille avant la fin. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve en plein milieu de cette guerre.

« Quelque chose me dit que je ne n'aimerais pas beaucoup ce monde, » affirma Peter, ayant décidé d'admettre que la magie existait même si cela le forçait à réviser toute sa vision du monde.

Harry haussa les épaules, blasé. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un joli récit et, très franchement, s'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il avait bien ses raisons, même s'il ne tournait pas le dos à la mission que lui avait confié la prophétie. Il ne pensait pas pour autant que l'entier du monde de la magie était comme cela. Il en avait eu la preuve lors de sa rencontre avec Anita Chase.

« Je pense que c'est surtout la Grande-Bretagne, principalement parce que le Ministère est totalement corrompu et que le reste de la population ne fera rien sans suivre les conseils de Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir ce genre de problèmes ici. Mais, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment eu de contact non plus. »

Peter hocha la tête, se disant que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait se rendre en Angleterre pour aller voir le monde d'Harry.

« Et comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de tout ça. Tu n'aurais pas simplement pu dire ce que tu savais à l'Ordre et les laisser faire ? Je veux dire, ils doivent quand même être plus aptes à ça, sans vouloir t'offenser. Tu as fais du bon boulot… »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas les révélations suivantes qui allaient aider Peter à mieux apprécier les personnes de son monde, loi de là, mais il savait bien que s'il voulait que l'homme lui fasse confiance, il lui fallait tout révéler.

« Je l'ai fait, » admit Harry. « Au moment où j'ai appris ce que Voldemort avait ordonné, j'ai tout raconté à Dumbledore. »

Il se tut pendant un moment et Peter fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas où cela semblait mener. Lorsqu'Harry releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, sans détourner le regard, il put y lire toute la trahison que ressentait le jeune homme.

« Il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas gaspiller ses ressources pour des personnes qui ne l'aidaient même plus, » avoua-t-il avec un rire amer. « Sympa pour quelqu'un qui se dit le leader de la lumière, hein ? »

« Tu veux rire » ? » demanda Peter bien qu'il sache déjà que cela ne soit pas le cas. « C'était lui qui avait recruté ces personnes et il les aurait laissé mourir quand il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de les protéger ? Attends voir, il était d'accord pour que tu le fasses toi-même ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je n'étais pas sensé faire un pas hors de chez moi, ni me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, les affaires de l'Ordre ne me concerne après tout absolument pas. A vrai dire, je devais simplement être le parfait petit boyscout, prêt à bondir à ses ordres. C'est clair que je n'ai pas écouté. Ils doivent être entrain de me chercher partout. J'ai bien laissé une lettre pour leur dire que je suis parti de mon plein gré. S'il n'y avait eu que Dumbledore, je n'aurais même pas fait ça mais il y a des personnes à qui je tiens et que je ne veux pas trop inquiéter. »

« Et tu es venu jusqu'ici, pour avertir mon père. Tu as apparemment passé du temps pour le trouver, les autres… »

« Ont déjà été avertis. Ils sont sorcier, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour moi. Je n'ai eu qu'à leur écrire et rien de plus. »

« Et pas à mon père ? »

« Je n'avais aucune adresse, je ne vois pas comment est-ce que j'aurais pu faire. »

« Et tu avais les adresses de tous les autres, » s'étonna Peter.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête, le rendant encore plus confus. Décidemment, il devrait s'habituer à ne pas tout comprendre du premier coup avec Harry. C'était très énervant pour quelqu'un habituer à savoir de quoi est-ce que les gens parlaient, même quand il s'agissait des choses les plus obscures.

« La poste sorcière ne fonctionne pas vraiment de la même façon. L'adresse est un plus, bien entendu, mais on n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Le seul problème est que pour pouvoir utiliser ce style de poste pour envoyer quelque chose dans le monde non-sorcier, il faut être vraiment sûr d'où on l'envoie et qui verra ce qu'il se passe. La loi du secret doit être respectée. Ça et je doute que ce serait arrivé jusqu'à lui de toute manière. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si j'avais écris tout ce que je viens de te dire dans une lettre, est-ce que tu aurais laissé ton père la lire ? »

Peter devait bien admettre qu'Harry n'avait pas tout tord. Il n'aurait jamais transmis une lettre pareille à son père, ne voulant pas entretenir des délusions. Quelque chose, néanmoins, le troublait dans ce que venait de dire son interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la loi du secret ? »

« La raison pour laquelle l'existence du monde des sorciers n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde sait. Les sorciers n'ont pas le droit de dire à qui que ce soit la vérité sauf dans certains cas où ils sont issus de famille non-sorcière. Ils peuvent, en général, le dire à des parents. »

« Et tu n'auras pas de problème pour me l'avoir dit à moi. »

« Non, la Ministre m'a donné sa bénédiction. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais vraiment été du genre à suivre les règles. »

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, » admit Peter, qui n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite par ce que disaient les autres, avec un sourire.

Mais, tout cela était bien joli, ils s'éloignaient quand même beaucoup du sujet qui l'intéressait. Il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur les gens qui avaient son père et ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Est-ce que tu penses savoir quelque chose de plus concret sur les gens qui ont pris mon père. Je sais que tu attends des informations mais est-ce que tu as déjà des théories ? »

Harry fit une moue.

« Pas vraiment. Je sais que plusieurs mangemorts, les serviteurs de Voldemort, sont venus en Amérique il y a quelque jour. Pour ton père. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à penser qu'ils voulaient autre chose que sa mort. Une personne aurait suffi à prendre soin de ça, sinon. Voldemort pense que les non-sorciers sont bien en-dessous de lui et ses partisans sont du même avis. Ils n'auraient pas pris autant de précautions. C'était aussi la théorie d'une de mes amies. »

Il fit une pause.

« Pour le reste, c'est plus compliqué. A l'heure qu'il est, je ne peux même pas être sûr de s'ils sont encore en Amérique ou non. Je pense que c'est le cas, par contre. »

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus logique qu'ils soient retournés là où Voldemort a son quartier général. »

« Oui, » admit Harry. « Excepté qu'ils ont besoin de quelque chose pour… persuader ton père à coopérer, » finit-il, hésitant sur comment formuler ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu peux m'expliquer, là ? » demanda Peter, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'Harry voulait dire et ce que cela avait à voir avec le fait que les mangemorts soient restés en Amérique.

« Il a deux questions dont les réponses se recoupent et qui répondent à ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ton père les aiderait quand il sait pertinemment que jamais Voldemort ne l'épargnera une fois qu'il aura fini ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ton laissé en vie quand il aurait suffi de deux mots pour te tuer ? »

Peter écouta attentivement ce que disait Harry et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit nerveusement.

« Tu penses qu'il se serve de moi comme moyen de pression pour obliger Walter à travailler. S'il refuse de faire ce qu'ils veulent, ils me tueront. Mais s'il le fait, ils me laisseront en vie. »

« C'est la seule chose qui fait sens pour moi. Le docteur Bishop -»

« Appelle-le Walter, comme tout le monde, » coupa Peter.

« Walter, » reprit Harry. « Connait les habitudes de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Il a fait partie de l'Ordre, il ne peut pas ne pas les connaitre. Il sait très bien que sa vie sera forfait qu'il fasse ce que Voldemort attend de lui ou pas. Ce n'est pas son propre salut qui le motive et je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres raisons pour t'avoir laissé en vie. Ils ne sont pas vraiment portés sur la merci. »

« Donc, ils sont encore ici. Mais on ne sait pas où et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent. »

Harry secoua la tête, désolé de ne pas avoir plus de réponses. Ils étaient entrain de tourner et rond et il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre qu'ils pouvaient faire, ce qui rendait les choses très frustrantes. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre sans rien faire et Peter non plus. Normalement, il y avait toujours au moins un début de piste. C'était fois-ci, c'était le néant total.

Peter se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la salle. Harry le suivait des yeux, se gardant bien d'intervenir ou de commenter. S'il se sentait déjà désemparé face à la situation, lui qui ne connaissait pas du tout Walter, cela devait être dix fois pire pour Peter. C'était, après tout, son père qui était retenu prisonnier et avait grands risques de mourir.

C'était comme lorsqu'il avait cru Sirius retenu au Département des Mystères. Un regard à l'homme qui semblait perdu dans des pensées moroses lui suffisait à confirmer cela. Il était sûr que ses amis auraient pu lui dire qu'il avait eu le même regard à ce moment-là, bien que Peter semblait essayer mettre de la distance entre lui et son père alors qu'Harry avait tout fait pour se rapprocher de Sirius.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait mieux, en ce qui concernait Sirius et, normalement, il pouvait penser à lui sans que cela fasse aussi mal, mais il avait lié la situation actuelle avec la débâcle de l'année dernière et cela changeait toute la donne parce que cela resterait sûrement la pire journée de toute sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ravalant les larmes, les empêchant de couler. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il fronça les sourcils et se promit, au fond de lui-même, qu'il ne laisserait pas le même dénouement se reproduire. Non, il allait s'assurer que Walter s'en sorte vivant et que Peter ne traverse pas la même épreuve que lui. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Si Hermione était là, elle lui bien encore une fois qu'il lui fallait toujours jouer les héros.

Il rouvrit les yeux, secs cette fois-ci, au moment où Peter se retournait pour lui faire face.

« Je sais comment faire pour trouver des informations, » annonça Peter et son regard déterminé laissa savoir à Harry que cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : **7

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count : 4794**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 7**

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté de faire ça, » marmonna Harry en pénétrant à l'intérieur du laboratoire de Walter à la suite de Peter.

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Le plan de Peter était totalement fou et, étant donné certaines des choses qu'Harry avaient faites par le passé, cela voulait vraiment tout dire. Il devait néanmoins admettre que c'était la seule option qui s'offrait à eux s'ils voulaient trouver de nouveaux indices sur ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était content d'avoir à faire cela.

« T'en fais pas, moi non plus. Apparemment, Walter n'est pas le seul qui ait perdu la tête. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait fait passer son t-shirt par-dessus la tête, le jetant négligemment sur une chaise, et s'était également débarrassé de ses chaussures et chaussettes.

« Tu te rends bien compte que si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, je n'aurais absolument aucune idée de quoi faire, hein ? » rappela Harry.

« Et bien, y'a plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien. Juste… si tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un problème, ou si je te dis de le faire, ouvre ce truc et sors-moi de là sans t'occuper du reste, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et observa Peter préparer le caisson d'isolation. Il repense aux raisons que l'homme lui avait données pour le convaincre que cela marcherait et il devait admettre que le raisonnement paraissait cohérent mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait cela. Il aurait surtout apprécié pouvoir prendre la place de Peter pour que la personne qui surveille l'expérience sache un peu ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait que cela ne marcherait pas.

Non, afin que les esprits de deux personnes entrent en communication, il y avait deux possibilités. La première était de relier les deux esprits par des fils mais, bien sûr, dans le cas présent, cela était parfaitement impossible. La deuxième était qu'il y ait déjà eu échange par le passé. Peter ne pouvait se rappeler d'avoir fait cela avec son père mais, comme des informations dont seul Walter était en possession étaient miraculeusement apparues dans sa tête, il en avait déduit que cela avait dû se produire à moment donné et que le canal était, depuis, resté ouvert sans qu'il n'en ait eu conscience. Et c'était pour cela qu'il allait essayer de rejoindre l'esprit de Walter pour lui parler.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient essayer d'accomplir cela, surtout sur une base scientifique. Il était déjà assez dérageant, pour le jeune sorcier, de savoir que l'on pouvait se servir de la magie pour entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais avec la science ? Cela était encore pire car cela voulait dire qu'avec les bons outils, tout le monde serait capable de faire cela.

Peter prépara rapidement tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que l'expérience puisse s'accomplir dans des circonstances optimales, reliant diverses machines et plaçant sur la table le moniteur qui allait permettre à Harry de garder un œil sur lui durant l'entier de la procédure, permettant à son cadet de voir dans le caisson. Il avait tout enclenché, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer à aller dans l'espace clos, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire seul.

« Harry, aide-moi avec ça, d'accord ? » demanda-t-il au jeune sorcier.

Harry se dirigea alors vers lui, le laissant tout d'abord se débarrasser de son pantalon pour rester en sous-vêtements. Peter se surprit à penser qu'il était content d'être en été mais il reprit bien vite ses esprits et indiqua à Harry comment placer les électrodes, se penchant en avant pour qu'il puisse également lui implanter le dispositif derrière la tête.

Il ne put empêcher un sifflement de douleur, mettant de l'espace entre la main d'Harry et sa nuque par réflexe.

« Ca va ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

Peter hocha la tête, tout en laissant échapper un rire qui ne paraissait pas du tout amusé.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit possible de s'implanter quelque chose comme ça dans le corps sans qu'il y ait une certaine douleur. T'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry, j'ai vu pire. »

Et maintenant, Harry comprenait pourquoi est-ce que ses amis détestaient lorsqu'ils l'entendaient dire des choses comme cela, sur un ton aussi flippant. Bien que cela soit la pure vérité, cela n'était pas amusant à entendre.

« Injecte-moi ça, » fit Peter, sortant Harry de ses pensées et lui tendant une seringue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ait déjà commencé à accomplir ce que lui avait demandé Peter.

« Une concoction spéciale de mon père. Il l'a gardé depuis la dernière fois qu'Olivia est montée dans le caisson. C'est sensé relaxer et ouvrir l'esprit aux ondes extérieures. On verra ce que ça va donner. »

« Rassurant, » ironisa Harry, laissant Peter s'installer dans l'eau du caisson, attendant pour pouvoir refermer la porte. « T'es vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'en est pas une. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Je suis prêt. »

Harry hocha la tête et referma les portes du caisson, enfermant Peter à l'intérieur, puis alla se placer à la table, ne quittant pas le moniteur des yeux. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle étant donné que l'expérience n'avait pas encore débuté. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que tout irait bien lorsqu'elle serait en route.

Harry enclencha le micro.

« Tu peux m'entendre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, » répondit Peter, se sentant déjà un peu flotter, le cocktail de son père faisant apparemment de l'effet.

« Ok, alors on peut commencer mais n'oublie pas de rester accroché à ma voix, » rappela Harry, disant à Peter ce que lui-même lui avait dit quand il lui avait expliqué le déroulement de l'expérience.

Peter répondit par l'affirmative et essaya de se relaxer entièrement, écoutant Harry le guider, jusqu'à ce que la voix du sorcier soit très lointaine, encore complètement compréhensible, mais semblant résonner comme un écho plutôt que d'avoir l'air de venir d'à côté.

Brusquement, après avoir eu l'impression étrange de tomber indéfiniment comme Alice à la suite du lapin blanc, il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, comme si se réveillant d'un rêve, et regarda autour de lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Un long corridor s'étendait devant lui, des portes fermées de part et d'autre, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il commentait ses gestes à Harry et entendant, sans vraiment entendre, les réponses de celui-ci.

Il continuait à avancer, étudiant le dédale qui lui semblait familier, lorsqu'il le reconnut brusquement. Il était à Saint-Claire, l'hôpital où son père avait été enfermé pendant si longtemps. Soudainement, il se sentit mal. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée que l'esprit de son père vagabonde encore par là mais, s'il était retenu prisonnier, il était assez normal qu'il repense à cette période de sa vie. Peter se réitéra la promesse que jamais il ne laisserait son père retourner dans cet endroit. Jamais.

Il ne savait pas trop comment procéder pour pouvoir communiquer avec père mais il se rappelait bien qu'Olivia appelait généralement John pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Il espérait simplement que cela marcherait également pour lui et que Walter serait à même de l'entendre.

« Walter ! » appela-t-il, continuant à avancer dans le couloir qui semblait s'allonger à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

Est-ce que c'était comme cela que Walter appréhendait Saint-Claire ? Comme un labyrinthe gigantesque, qui n'en finissait plus et qui ne comprenait aucune issue, qui se refermait sur lui quoi qu'il fasse ? Cela le rendait presque malade de l'avoir laissé dans cet endroit pendant dix-sept ans. Il aurait pu le sortir plus tôt mais il ne l'avait pas fait. La culpabilité l'envahit soudain. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ça.

*

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant que les battements de cœur de Peter semblaient prendre de la vitesse mais, comme cela se calme presque immédiatement, il décida de ne pas arrêter l'expérience. Il redoubla quand même de vigilance.

*

Peter s'efforça à ne plus penser à cela pour le moment. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Il devait trouver des informations s'il voulait pouvoir sortir Walter de sa prison actuelle et c'était cela le plus important, pas de ressasser un passé qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas changer.

« Walter ! » appela-t-il encore une fois et il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son voisinage immédiat.

Il se retourna vivement et put voir son père qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, paraissant aussi perdu que lorsqu'il était allé le rechercher après la nuit qu'il avait dû passer à l'asile pour le bien d'un dossier.

« Peter ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine, comme ne pouvant y croire.

« Oui, Walter, c'est moi, » lui répondit-il, avec plus de douceur dont il faisait habituellement preuve avec lui.

Il se rapprocha de lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que j'étais revenu à Saint-Claire. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Peter à la façon dont l'aurait fait un enfant demandant à ses parents la raison d'une punition, plutôt que d'un père s'adressant à son fils.

« Non, » s'empressa de rassurer Peter. « Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal. On n'est pas à Saint-Claire, Walter. On n'est pas dans le monde réel. »

Walter fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir à cela.

« Pas dans le monde réel. Oh ! Est-ce que je faisais une expérience dans mon laboratoire sur les réalités virtuelles ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, pourtant ça doit être extrêmement intéressant. Oui, les possibilités… »

Il semblait prêt à repartir dans des marmonnements qui ne feraient très certainement aucun sens alors Peter décida de l'interrompre, changeant la direction que prenait la conversation pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Tu as été enlevé, Walter. On est dans ton esprit. J'ai utilisé le caisson, » finit-il dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Cela ne manqua pas. Peter ne s'était, par contre, pas attendu à ce que l'émotion prédominante chez son père à cette annonce soit de la colère. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait excité d'avoir finalement réussi à amener Peter à utiliser son outil favori. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête, fils. Tu sais que c'est extrêmement dangereux, spécialement si tu n'as personne de qualifié pour te surveiller. Tu pourrais rester coincé dans ton esprit. Olivia et Astor ne sont pas qualifiées. »

« Astrid, » corrigea-t-il machinalement. « Et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est avec moi. Harry Potter. »

Walter était sur le point de continuer ses remontrances mais il s'arrêta net en entendant Walter prononcer le nom d'Harry. Au moins, pensa-t-il, cela avait été efficace.

« Je connaissais un James Potter autrefois, » déclara Walter, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs et Peter en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du père d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ait jamais encore entendu son nom

« Harry est son fils, » dit-il. « Walter, ce sont des sorciers qui t'ont enlevé, est-ce que tu te souviens ? »

IL n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le décor autour d'eux changea complètement. Les couloirs déserts et aseptisés de Saint-Claire disparurent pour laisser la place à un cachot qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Il n'y avait rien qui saurait vraiment à la vue, excepté une statue, un homme à l'aspect étrange, presque serpentin. L'atmosphère faisait froid dans le dos à Peter et sa bouche s'assécha.

« Est-ce que c'est là que tu te trouves, Walter ? »

« L'hospitalité de Voldemort laisse beaucoup à désirer, » constata Walter, semblant plus lucide que jusqu'à maintenant. « Ce n'est pas un endroit très accueillant. Je préfère de loin le laboratoire, même si ce n'est pas le mien. On s'y sent plus à l'aise. »

« Un laboratoire ? » répéta Peter, sachant qu'ils touchaient presque au but.

S'il y avait un laboratoire, c'était qu'il y avait une expérience que Walter devait mener et c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Quelle était donc cette expérience et pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort avait besoin de cela sachant que lui maîtrisait la magie. Cela semblait si ridicule qu'il ait besoin de sciences mais c'était bien le cas et il fallait qu'il sache le pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses Walter ? »

Le ton de Peter était pressant. Il n'entendait maintenant plus que Walter et lui, la voix d'Harry ne lui parvenant plus depuis son entrée dans le cachot. Il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, trop absorbé dans la conversation qu'il entretenait avec son père. Il fallait qu'il sache mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait bientôt qu'il rentre. C'était comme une arrière-pensée, pas vraiment présente mais simplement là.

C'était étrange. Il semblait plus en touche avec le décor, avec ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, que cela avait été le cas dans les couloirs de Saint-Claire. C'était comme s'il était plus au sein de l'esprit de son père. Il était plus profond dans l'esprit de son père, comme s'il était plus avec lui.

« C'est une expérience que j'ai mise au point en 85, tu étais tellement malade Peter, » commença Walter, semblant très touché. « Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te sauver. La machine que j'ai inventée devait me permettre cela. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler être tombé gravement malade à sept ans. Il fallait dire qu'il ne se rappelait plus grand-chose de cette époque de sa vie. Mais il ne voyait pas bien ce que cela avait à voir avec la situation actuelle. Est-ce que Walter était entrain de lui parler de quelque chose qui n'avait absolument rien à voir ou est-ce qu'il ne faisait tout simplement pas le lien ?

« Ils veulent quelque chose qui leur permette de soigner quelqu'un ? » demanda Peter.

Le regard que lui jeta son père à cette question lui fit bien comprendre qu'il faisait fausse route. Il semblait tellement incrédule qu'il puisse penser cela que Peter faillit perdre son calme mais il arriva à se contenir avant que cela n'arrive.

« Bien sûr que non, » fit Walter.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as inventé ? » demanda Peter aussi calmement que possible, ne voulant pas que la conversation dégénère avant qu'il n'ait des réponses.

« C'était une machine qui m'aurait permis d'aller chercher la seule personne qui pouvait te guérir. Quelqu'un qui était mort plusieurs années auparavant. »

La réponse manqua d'assommer Peter. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père était sérieux. Walter avant fait quoi ?

« Tu as créé une machine à voyager dans le temps ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, oui. Dans l'espace-temps, une machine pour ouvrir toutes les brèches, » murmura-t-il avec excitation. « Une invention brillante, je te le dis… »

« Et elle a marché ? »

Walter s'arrêta au milieu de son geste et reprit un air lointain, mélancolique.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est à ce moment-là que tu es allé mieux. Un miracle comme ont dit les médecins, » admit-il, se retournant vers Peter. « Mais, en théorie, elle aurait dû fonctionner, j'en suis certain. Je ne l'ai jamais testée. »

Peter cligna des yeux. Les mangemorts souhaitaient donc cette machine, la question était pourquoi ? Il allait demander de plus amples explications à Walter, espérant qu'il ne partirait pas sur une toute autre voie, lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte. Tous deux se retournèrent et Peter ne put que remarquer l'air terrifié de son père. Il allait ouvrir la porte, lui demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque se dernier fit volte-face, se tournant vers lui.

« Tu dois partir, Peter. Sors de mon esprit, » le pressa-t-il, jetant des regards de biais à la porte et Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La porte commença à s'ouvrir et Walter devenait de plus en plus frénétique.

« Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas rester. Il faut que tu t'en ailles immédiatement, » urgea Walter et Peter aurait aimé trouver une réponse car il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état, malgré toutes les crises que celui-ci avait traversé depuis sa sortie de l'hospice.

Il devait admettre que la perspective d'une chose pouvant terrifier à ce point Walter était horrifiante mais il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi est-ce que l'homme voulait à ce point qu'il parte. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Peter voit.

« Pars Peter ! » ordonna-t-il et le ton employé était dur, presque colérique malgré les larmes qui semblaient briller dans ses yeux, et Peter savait qu'il était sur le point de lui crier dessus, espérant le forcer à obéir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

L'homme qui avait pénétré à l'intérieur du cachot masqué si bien que Peter ne put voir son visage, pointa sa baguette vers Walter sans lui épargner un seul regard. Bien sûr, Peter se rappela qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, il était toujours à Harvard. Il vit les lèvres de l'homme bouger, sa voix trop basse pour que Peter ne puisse entendre l'incantation mais un jet de couleur rouge s'élança précipitamment en direction du docteur.

Il eut à peine la force d'enregistrer la vision de Walter tombant à terre au travers de la douleur que lui-même ressentit, une douleur qui emplissait son corps tout entier, dans les moindres recoins, d'une intensité telle qu'il n'en avait jamais encore connue auparavant. Il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'avoir aussi mal ; les électrochocs au cerveau qu'il avait reçu de la main de son père n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec cela.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait perdre connaissance sous la force de cette souffrance, il la sentit s'évaporer brusquement et il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience avoir fermés, et se retrouva face à deux iris émeraude, emplies d'inquiétude.

« Peter ? »

*

Harry commençait réellement à s'inquiéter du manque de réponse de la part de Peter, car cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'il parlait dans le vide et qu'il n'entendait que des bribes des paroles que prononçaient l'homme, lorsque les machines s'affolèrent.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se précipita cette fois-ci pour ouvrir le caisson. Il saisit Peter par les avant-bras et le tira à moitié hors de l'eau, espérant que cela suffirait à couper le contact avec la conscience de son père. Il entendit les machines se calmer et, au bout de quelques secondes, remarqua Peter ouvrir les yeux.

« Peter ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet, gardant ses mains sur les avant-bras de l'homme qui semblait avoir de la peine à reprendre son souffle. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Peter acquiesça lentement de la tête.

« Ouais, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas… cette douleur, c'était tellement fort. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'était. »

Harry, par contre, commençait bien à comprendre. Il savait déjà qu'un lien psychique pouvait permettre aux sorts d'attendre la personne à l'autre bout. Il avait eu la preuve physique de cela lorsque Voldemort utilisait des sortilèges. Si Walter en avait reçu eu et que Peter était toujours lié à lui, il y avait de grande chance pour que les deux aient été touchés au même moment.

« Est-ce que Walter aussi a eu mal ? » demanda-t-il, n'étant pas même certain que Peter aurait pu dire si cela était le cas.

« Je crois, oui. Il y avait un mangemort. Il… je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il a dit, il parlait trop bas. Mais il y a eu un flash rouge. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« L'endoloris. C'est pour ça, c'est un sortilège de torture. Je suppose qu'il l'a utilisé sur ton père mais comme vos esprits étaient encore reliés…. »

« Il m'a demandé de partir. Au moment où il a entendu que quelqu'un arrivait, il m'a demandé de partir, » informa Peter, comme si cela aurait dû être une révélation.

Ce n'en était pas une, mais Harry se garda bien d'en faire le commentaire. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il ne connaissait pas assez les Bishop, ne les avait même jamais vus ensemble. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire des remarques aussi personnelles que celle qu'il avait envie de faire à ce moment précis. Il se contenta de quelque chose de plus simple.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller. »

« Ouais, » approuva encore une fois Peter.

*

Une fois que les deux hommes furent de retour chez Harry, celui-ci vit son regard attiré immédiatement par la lettre qui l'attendait sagement sur la table du salon. Il en déduisit qu'Hedwige avait dû rentrer et il s'en saisit immédiatement, tendant à Peter le paquet de document qui avait été joint à celle-ci. Il se doutait bien que les documents concernaient les expériences de Walter, ce que Peter comprendrait probablement plus facilement que lui, et la lettre pourrait parler de chose personnelles, dont il ne se sentait pas l'envie de partager avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, peu importe combien il commençait à apprécier sa présence.

En ouvrant la lettre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que l'écriture n'était pas celle de Neville. Un simple coup d'œil à la signature le renseigna sur l'identité de son expéditeur : Luna.

_Mon cher Harold,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Suite à la lettre que tu as fait parvenir à Neville, il m'a demandé de l'aider dans ses recherches et j'ai réussi à trouver nombreux documents concernant les expériences de Walter Bishop. Je t'en envoyé ceci avec ce que les autres m'ont également fait parvenir._

_J'ai demandé à papa de regarder aussi, il avait beaucoup de chose. Savais-tu qu'il s'entendait très bien avec le Docteur Bishop. Ils étaient bons amis du temps de la Première Guerre et il aimerait beaucoup le revoir un jour. Il a toujours pensé que ses expériences étaient très avancées et intéressantes. Maman aussi. En tout cas, il avait beaucoup de documentation. Tu devrais les regarder plus attentivement une fois que tu auras fini ta mission, certaines d'entre elles pourrait peut-être t'aider dans ta lutte contre Voldemort. _

_Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la rentrée mais je sais déjà que je ne te reverrais pas à ce moment-là. Tu as choisi de rester et tes amis seront très inquiets lorsqu'ils remarqueront ton absence dans le train. Peut-être devrais-tu leur écrire. Tu peux leur faire parvenir des lettres à travers moi ; je serais très discrète pour les leur faire parvenir. Ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi. _

_Tu reviendras quand tu seras prêt, je le sais. C'est une bonne chose que tu aies choisi cette voie, Harold, c'est le seul moyen de gagner la guerre._

_J'ai choisi de t'écrire cette lettre, Harold, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches, comprennes et n'oublies jamais. Le plus important en ce qui concerne la famille, c'est que le sang ne compte pas. C'est le sentiment profond d'appartenance qui compte. Ne combats pas ce sentiment, mais laisse-le te gagner. C'est la clef pour pouvoir vaincre. _

_A bientôt,_

_Luna _

_P.S. : Papa et moi n'avons pas trouvé les Ronflacks Cornus, mais on s'est bien amusés à les chercher. Peut-être une prochaine fois._

Son post-scriptum le fit sourire sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, c'était tellement Luna, mais son paragraphe précédent était très étrange et Harry ne pouvait comprendre ce qui l'avait motivée à écrire cela. Il savait que Luna avait parfois des idées bien bizarres, mais en générale il comprenait ce qu'elle souhaitait dire et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Neville, elle n'avait jamais vraiment tort.

Harry la soupçonnait de posséder des dons de voyance et il devait bien s'avouer que de l'entendre parler de ce qu'il se passerait lors de la rentrée le confortait dans cette idée. Bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait pu deviner ceci, mais la manière assurée dont elle en parlait montrait qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur la suite des événements. D'ailleurs, il lui faudrait vraiment écrire ces lettres pour ses amis. Ses paroles concernant la famille, par contre, ne faisait aucun sens.

Il y songerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'était le reste le plus important. Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans le tiroir du bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente, avant de rejoindre Peter qui s'était installé à la table et avait étalé les documents envoyés.

« Est-ce que ton amie te dit quelque chose d'important ? » demanda-t-il et Harry comprit qu'il voulait dire concernant l'affaire qu'ils étaient entrain de traiter.

« Simplement que son père avait beaucoup de documents concernant les expériences de Walter. Apparemment, ils étaient bons amis et il aimerait bien le revoir. »

« Et c'est ça qui te rend si mélancolique ? »

Peter savait qu'il était entrain de pousser un peu. Il ne connaissait Harry que depuis quelques heures à peine, il 'avait pas à se mêler de sa vie privée mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus, de pouvoir l'aider. Il était tellement jeune et avait traversé tant d'épreuves, c'était sa nature protectrice qui prenait le dessus.

« Désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, » s'excusa-t-il lorsqu'Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Elle me conseille d'écrire à mes amis, » lui dit Harry sans se préoccuper de ses excuses. « Et elle a raison, ils vont être en soucis quand ils ne me verront pas à la rentrée. »

Peter fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on aura fini d'ici là ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet que cela prenne tant de temps pour secourir son père.

« Si, bien sûr, » répondit-il et c'était vrai parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement s'ils voulaient le revoir en vie. « Mais je ne compte pas retourner en Angleterre. Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'y retournerai, il faudra bien que je m'occupe de cette foutue prophétie, mais c'est tout. Je me suis inscrit dans une école ici. Je compte rester. Pour de bon. »

Peter cligna des yeux. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais il connaissait bien le style. Tout laisser tomber pour changer de vie, pour tout recommencer à nouveau. Il l'avait fait tellement de fois, ne rester jamais bien longtemps au même endroit, cherchant toujours un nouveau défi à réaliser, une nouvelle, une nouvelle identité parfois. Il comprenait ce qu'Harry voulait faire mais seize ans, c'était jeune pour se retrouver seul.

« J'aurais pensé que tu retournerais après avoir retrouvé Walter, » admit Peter.

« Non, » répondit Harry. « J'ai besoin d'être ailleurs, loin de Dumbledore, si je veux avoir une chance de m'en sortir vivant- alors, il y a des trucs intéressants dans ces documents ? »

Peter se rendit compte du changement de sujet mais ne commenta pas, choisissant au lieu de cela de répondre à la question d'Harry.

« Terrifiants surtout, » admit-il. « J'ai vu bien des choses depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler avec mon père mais je dois dire que ça, ça dépasse de loin tout ça. Si certaines de ces inventions sont mises en œuvres… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour connaître la suite. Ce serait simplement une catastrophe. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser cela arriver.

« Mais celle que Voldemort veut utiliser ne semble pas ici. D'après ce que m'a dit Walter, il s'agit d'une machine permettant de voyager à travers l'espace et le temps. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort aurait besoin d'une machine non-magique pour faire cela. Il pouvait déjà voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace. Tous les sorciers le pouvaient-. C'était dangereux et certains objets pouvaient être difficiles à se procurer – le retourneur de temps notamment – mais il pouvait le faire.

« C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Il a parlé d'une machine qui permettait d'ouvrir toutes les brèches… Oh, c'est pas vrai, » s'exclama Peter, partagé entre horreur et excitation. « Il ne parlait plus seulement du temps et de l'espace, mais des brèches entre les dimensions. »

Ça, c'était plus plausible, admit Harry. Et absolument horrifiant comme prospect.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : 8**

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count :3329**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 8 **

_Il ne pouvait reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il y faisait sombre mais il y avait tout de même assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse distinguer ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées autour de lui et il lui suffit d'une seule fraction de seconde pour reconnaître les masques cachant leurs visages. Les mangemorts._

_A ses pieds, ondulait un serpent, sa langue fourchue s'agitant, sifflant des mots qu'il pouvait comprendre mais qu'il aurait préféré être incapable d'entendre. Il n'aurait su dire lequel des deux avait un fond plus sadique : Voldemort ou Nagini. _

_Il se leva du siège sur lequel il trônait et prit place au centre du cercle formé par les mangemorts, les regardant les uns après les autres. Pourquoi en avait-il réuni temps et où se trouvaient-ils tous, il n'aurait su le dire. Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il avait visité par le passé, même s'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec le manoir où les réunions de mangemorts avaient usuellement lieu._

_Il n'écouta pas les paroles prononcées par ses lèvres, il haïssait prendre part à ses réunions. Des fois, s'il se sentait l'envie de savoir ce qu'il passait, il y prêtait attention, mais il essayait de ne pas le faire trop souvent. Il gardait quand même une oreille distraite sur la conversation, pour repérer des mots clefs. C'était comme ça qu'il avait su pour les attaques à venir. Mais, la plupart du temps, il n'y était rien dit de bien important. Les succès, récompensé par une indifférence bienvenue et, dans de rares cas, par quelques mots de fierté, les ratés, punis sans faute par le doloris, il s'agissait de choses qu'il ne voulait pas observer._

_Malheureusement, aujourd'hui semblait être un jour comme un autre, une nuit comme une autre plutôt car il faisait bien nuit. Il y avait des fenêtres là où il se trouvait mais l'obscurité régnait tout de même._

_Voldemort semblait content, du moins autant que possible, c'était ce qu'il pouvait ressentir au fond de lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette émotion mais il détestait les sentiments presque heureux du Seigneur des Ténèbres car, à chaque fois, ils le faisaient se sentir sale. Il se réjouissait sans le vouloir de choses qu'il aurait dû pleureur, contre lesquelles il aurait dû rager mais, à la place, le sentiment du travail accomplit le gagnait en même temps que la nausée s'emparait de lui. _

_Seulement, même dans les jours de meilleures dispositions, il y avait quelqu'un pour commettre une erreur, quelqu'un qui parlait quand il aurait dû se taire. Il ne savait pas la raison, bien qu'il la supposât, mais Voldemort ne pouvait conduire une seule séance sans faire jouer de sa baguette contre ceux qui étaient censé le suivre sans poser de questions, ceux qui lui procuraient tout son pouvoir en se soumettant volontairement à ses moindres envies. Comment pouvaient-ils encore le servir quand c'était cela la récompense ? _

_Il entendit le mot honni et se prépara à la douleur, avant même que le jet rouge n'atteigne sa cible. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment est-ce qu'il pouvait sentir ceci alors que Voldemort n'était pas atteint mais il savait qu'il se trouvait, en ce moment, dans une partie de la magie que personne ne pouvait comprendre, que personne n'avait pensé à explorer car jamais au courant de son existence._

_La douleur était maintenant complète, totale, envahissant son corps et son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il entendait des cris, les siens, ceux de l'homme touché par le sort, il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être même étaient-ce les deux, se mélangeant dans un indistinct hurlement inhumain qui l'aurait fait frémir s'il n'avait pas pu sentir son corps tout entier convulser sous l'effet de la souffrance insoutenable du sortilège interdit. _

_Soudainement, il put entendre une autre voix, une voix qui n'avait rien à voir ave celle, cruelle, de Voldemort ou celles, étouffées, des mangemorts parlant au travers leurs masques. Il s'agissait d'une voix qu'il reconnaissait, qu'il avait déjà entendue, mais à qui appartenait-elle ?_

_« Harry ? Harry ? Allez, réveille-toi ! Allez …. Harry ! » _

Finalement, Harry parvint à se sortir de son rêve, de sa vision cauchemardesque, en sursaut et ouvrit les yeux, essayant de chasser le décor de film d'épouvante qu'il avait observé durant le temps pendant lequel il avait résidé à l'intérieur de son ennemi. Il reporta son attention sur le drap de son lit, blanc, si blanc comparé aux vêtements et à la pièce noirs de Voldemort et des mangemorts, et essaya de reprendre son souffle, conscient de la présence de Peter en face de lui, le regardant, certainement inquiet, peut-être même pas encore totalement réveillé. Il aurait dû prendre des précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas.

« Désolé, » finit-il par dire, d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris qui avaient déchiré sa gorge. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Il leva finalement les yeux sur Peter, remarquant que celui-ci semblait être bien éveillé et fronçait les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet mais ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Cela ressemblait à un cauchemar, oui, mais Harry avait eu l'air de vraiment être sous le coup de la douleur. Qu'est-ce que cela avait bien pu vouloir dire ?

« Ce n'est rien, » dit Harry, balayant ce qu'il venait de se passer d'un revers de main.

Et pour lui, c'était vraiment le cas. Ce n'était rien du tout. Il ne s'agissait ni de la première, ni de la dernière fois qu'il traversait ce genre d'expériences. Pour Peter, en revanche, cela ne paraissait pas être rien et, en plus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà sur le cœur depuis que cette aventure avait commencé, cela faisait trop.

« Rien ? Harry, tu hurlais, tu te tordais de douleur et tu ne voulais pas te réveiller ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être rien ! Si tu ne veux pas me dire quelque chose, d'accord, libre à toi, mais ait au moins l'honnêteté de me le dire en face au lieu de trouver des platitudes que personne n'avalerait, » s'exclama-t-il, furieux, avant de hausser les bras en signe de défaite.

Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'Harry parla.

« Je n'en avais pas eu depuis que je suis Amérique, » admit Harry, d'une voix douce.

Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'hostilité de Peter et savait que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec lui en fin de compte, mais que c'était une raison comme une autre pour laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, quelque chose contre quoi il pouvait s'énerver, contrairement à la situation avec son père. Harry se dit que si cela pouvait le calmer un peu, le faire se sentir moins inutile, il pouvait bien faire quelques confessions. Qui sait, peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien à lui aussi d'en parler.

« Des cauchemars ? » demanda Peter, se retournant, semblant plus fatigués qu'énervé à présent.

« Des visions, » corrigea Harry, se demandant comment est-ce que Peter allait prendre cette nouvelle révélation.

En fronçant les sourcils, apparemment. Harry avait des visions ? C'était… d'accord, par rapport à tout le reste, ce n'était peut-être pas si étrange que cela, mais quand même. Il fit quelques en direction du lit sur lequel Harry se tenait maintenant assis en tailleur au lieu de couché, voulant en savoir plus.

« Assieds-toi, » offrit le jeune sorcier et Peter se laissa choir au pied du lit, le fixant avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de se mettre à parler, essayant d'organiser ses pensées pour pouvoir parler de manière compréhensible. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son récit.

« Je t'ai dit que lorsque Voldemort avait essayé de me tuer, le sort qu'il avait lancé s'était retourné contre lui ? »

Peter hocha la tête, se souvenant parfaitement de cette partie de la conversation. Il vit ensuite Harry relever une mèche de cheveux et indiquer la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« C'est la marque qu'il reste du sort. Il a eu des conséquences et pas seulement du côté de Voldemort. J'ai reçu une partie de ses pouvoirs, rien de très spectaculaire, mais il y a aussi un lien qui s'est créé à cet instant. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il ya des moments où je peux voir au travers de ses yeux. J'arrive à maintenir le lien fermé pendant que je suis éveillé, en tout cas normalement, mais une fois que je dors…. Il est complètement ouvert et ça arrive que je me retrouve à voir ce qu'il fait. Pas tout le temps, je ne sais franchement pas de ce qui décide si oui ou non je vais squatter son esprit mais…. Enfin, ça arrive parfois. »

« Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, j'ai vu la réunion qu'il a organisée. Ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose de très important, mais Voldemort est en Amérique maintenant, ça j'en suis sûr. Il faisait nuit à travers les fenêtres. S'ils étaient en Angleterre… »

« Il aurait fait jour. Mais y'a pas eu que ça, non ? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air d'avoir mal. »

Harry regarda Peter dans les yeux et lui offrit une ombre de sourire.

« Oui, je peux ressentir les effets des sorts qu'il emploie et ses techniques ne sont pas très différentes de celles de ses fidèles. Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles de ce sort. »

Peter déglutit.

« Le même que j'ai reçu y'a quelques heures ? »

« Malheureusement, » acquiesça Harry avec une grimace. « Comme je l'ai dit, c'est rien. J'ai vu pire. »

Le regard que lui lança Peter laissa comprendre à Harry que ce n'était pas exactement une perspective très rassurante mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était la vérité, pure et simple, mais s'il aurait souhaité que cela ne soit pas le cas. De plus, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mieux valait ne pas se focaliser là-dessus.

« Quelle heure c'est ? » demanda-t-il à la place et Peter consulta sa montre.

« A peu près cinq heures, » répondit-il.

Harry hocha la tête et se débarrassa de son drap, se mettant sur pied, se préparant à affronter la journée qui venait de commencer.

« Tu ne te recouches pas ? » s'étonna Peter.

« Après une vision ? Aucune chance que je me rendorme. Et on n'a toujours rien sur quoi travailler, » grogna-t-il, réalisant qu'il n'y aurait pas vraiment de quoi avancer.

Il y avait bien les autres inventions qu'ils pouvaient étudier, mais cela ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité puisqu'ils savaient déjà laquelle Voldemort souhaitait. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les renseigner sur une quelconque location et tous deux savaient que sans cela, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Peter, se questionnant sur le fait qu'il laissait un adolescent de seize ans prendre les décisions.

Depuis que tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et que tu ne sais rien sur ce que tu dois affronter, lui répondit une voix dans sa tête.

« J'en sais rien, » admit Harry, d'une voix basse, honteux de sa propre ignorance. « Je n'en sais vraiment rien. »

Cette attitude défaitiste n'était pas vraiment pour plaire à Peter mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry s'ils étaient coincés. En plus, il lui avait déjà crié dessus une fois, sans raison, c'était bien assez pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu pourrais me parler plus en détails de tes confrontations avec Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on pourrait en tirer. Je ne sais pas, il doit bien avoir des comportements, des habitudes qu'il a qu'on pourrait analyser comme le font les profilers pour les criminels qu'ils doivent retrouver. Ils réussissent bien à deviner leurs secrets, on pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais il faudrait que tu me donnes le plus de détails possibles. »

L'idée de Peter était bonne, Harry devait l'admettre. Il n'était pas très à l'aise quand au fait de se plonger dans l'esprit de Voldemort mais, au moins, ce ne serait pas au sens propre du terme cette fois-ci. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment grand-chose à perdre, même si cela ne donnait rien. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il était plus occupé à rester en vie qu'à mémoriser les détails de ce qu'il se passait durant ces moments. Il y avait une autre solution, par contre, qui serait beaucoup plus faisable.

« Ou alors, je pourrais montrer mes souvenirs. »

« Tu veux qu'on utilise le caisson ? » demanda Peter, incrédule, ne voyant pas comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire sans que personne ne soit là pour les surveiller.

« Euh, non, si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère éviter, » dit Harry en secouant la tête, n'étant pas très enjoué à l'idée de tester l'invention de Walter. « Il y a un autre moyen, un moyen sorcier. En fait, il y en a deux que je connais mais il vaut mieux oublier le premier, je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement. L'autre, par contre, ne devrait pas poser de problème une fois que j'aurais acheté ce qu'il me faut. »

« Okay, on peut faire ça, » dit Peter.

L'idée d'Harry n'était pas bien complexe et avait le moyen, contrairement à l'invention de Walter, d'être totalement indolore. Il lui suffisait de trouver une pensine, ce qui serait un jeu d'enfant dans la partie magique de la ville. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à sélectionner les souvenirs qui étaient en relation avec Voldemort, tout du moins ceux qu'il allait partager avec Peter.

Il prit l'homme avec lui pour aller faire cet achat, moins parce qu'il souhaitait sa présence que parce que Peter avait l'envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit. Harry pouvait comprendre cela. Ce devait être vraiment intriguant pour l'homme de ne pas savoir comment était ce nouveau monde auquel Harry n'arrêtait jamais de faire allusion. Certes, il en avait vu des bribes avec le jeune sorcier, mais pas autant qu'il lui serait possible de voir en se rendant sur une avenue magique.

Ils n'eurent, malheureusement, pas le temps de visiter la place, ne souhaitant pas perdre une seule minute avant d'accomplir leur but. Harry suggéra à Peter de revenir une fois que cela serait fini, lui disant qu'il lui ferait visiter l'endroit avec plaisir s'il le voulait vraiment. Après tout, maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'existence de la magie, il n'y avait pas de raison pour ne pas en profiter, tant qu'il le gardait secret.

De retour chez Harry, ils s'installèrent tous deux au salon pour commencer leur expérience.

« Quels souvenirs est-ce que je mets ? » demanda Harry, incertain de ce que voulait exactement Peter.

« Toutes les fois où tu t'es retrouvé en face à face avec Voldemort, » dit Peter, d'une voix assurée.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, il se sentait mieux, plus à l'aise. Spécialement quand il s'agissait de quelque chose pour quoi il était doué, c'est-à-dire lire les gens et remarquer les détails qui changeraient toute la donne.

Harry hocha la tête et se concentra sur ce qui resterait toujours certains des pires moments de son existence. Il espérait de tout cœur que l'idée de Peter marcherait et, peut-être, en passant, cela lui permettrait d'exorciser certains démons toujours présents dans son esprit. Godric's Hollow, la mort de ses parents, première année, la confrontation en face du miroir avec Quirrel, là où il avait dû tuer un être humain, deuxième année, la Chambre des Secrets, dans laquelle il avait failli perdre la vie, quatrième année, le cimetière, où il avait vu périr Cédric Diggory, cinquième année, le Département des Mystères, le moment où il avait été possédé. Que de souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier mais qu'il se préparait à revivre encore une fois dans l'espoir de sauver un innocent.

« Allons-y, » dit Harry, tendant la main à Peter, n'étant pas certain de si un non-sorcier pouvait accéder de la même manière que lui à l'intérieur de la pensine.

Il entraîna Peter à sa suite et, après quelques secondes d'étourdissements, les deux garçons étaient sur pied. Harry relâcha son ainé et se tourna vers la scène qui se déroulait. Il savait qu'en affrontant cela, il allait réveiller ses cauchemars qu'il pensait enfouis.

Peter regarda autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit bien qu'il s'y soit attendu. Son regard se posa sur une femme tenant tout contre elle un bébé et un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Harry. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment y avoir quelque chose de bien utile ici, mais bon… »

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend et ne sursauta même pas lorsque des coups résonnèrent à la porte d'entrée. Il savait qui était le visiteur et se retrouva dans le même souvenir que les détraqueurs réveillaient avec leur simple présence. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il n'avait pas seulement le son mais également l'image.

Il suivit sa mère qui courrait se réfugier à l'étage, le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il savait que son père était probablement déjà mort. Il entendit Lily plaider de le laisser en vie, priant Voldemort de prendre sa propre vie à la place de celle de son fils et Harry sentit la main de Peter se poser sur son épaule. Il fut reconnaissait du soutien silencieux alors qu'il regardait le corps sans vie de sa mère retomber au sol et le flash de lumière verte l'atteindre en plein front.

Le souvenir se coupa abruptement et ils furent tous deux emmenés ailleurs.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda Peter, ne souhaitant pas mentionner la scène dont il venait d'être témoin, à moins qu'Harry n'en parle le premier.

« Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Dans le couloirs interdit, » regardant la confrontation commencer entre lui et Quirrel.

« Interdit, hein ? » rigola Peter et redoubla dans son rire lorsqu'Harry lui lança un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Les deux retrouvèrent bien vite leur sérieux, pourtant, et Harry décida à commenter quelque peu la scène.

« Il a Voldemort sur le dos de sa tête, » apprit-il à Peter.

Ce dernier le regarda avec horreur avant de se tourner vers le combat qui avait lieu devant lui, observant avec une fascination morbide l'homme dérouler son turban pour révéler la chose inhumaine qui avait prit refuge dans son corps.

« Il est vraiment sûr de lui, » constata Peter une fois qu'ils eurent fini de visionner ce souvenir en particulier et étaient retombés à un autre endroit encore.

« C'est ce qui m'a permis de survivre jusque là, » admit Harry. « S'il n'avait pas absolument cru que je ne pouvais rien contre lui, je serais mort il y a longtemps. On est dans la Chambre des Secrets, maintenant. Toujours à Poudlard. »

Peter hocha la tête et suivit Harry qui se déplaçait rapidement à la suite de la version plus jeune de lui-même. Il s'arrêta net en voyant quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Harry se tourna vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« Cette statue, » dit-il, indiquant à Harry une des nombreuses statues de Salazar Serpentard qui se trouvait dans la Chambre que l'homme avait construite en secret pour sa descendance. « C'est la même que celle qui se trouve dans le cachot où est retenu Walter. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait entendu de la journée. Il laissa un immense sourire fendre son visage et soupira de soulagement.

« Viens, sortons d'ici. Je sais exactement comment trouver l'endroit où ils ont ton père, » dit Harry, les forçant hors de la pensine.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : 9**

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count :4013mots**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 9 **

Dès le moment où Peter avait reconnu la statue de Salazar Serpentard, la suite d'événements menant à l'exécution de leur mission de secours s'était enchaînée à une vitesse fulgurante. Avec cette information capitale, Harry avait été à même de les guider pour retrouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin et ils savaient maintenant où se trouvait le lieu où Walter était retenu prisonnier.

Bien entendu, tout n'avait pas été aussi facile que cela. Il leur avait fallu des heures et des heures de recherches et non un simple coup de baguette magique, malheureusement. Le temps avait passé rapidement, prolongeant la durée d'enfermement de Walter, mais lui laissant également le temps de continuer à travailler sur l'expérience que Voldemort lui demandait d'exécuter. Le temps pressait et ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié de rester le nez fourré dans les livres.

Dans les livres, oui, car c'était bien à la bibliothèque qu'il leur avait fallu se rendre, cela ce qu'avait compris Harry. La statue de Salazar Serpentard avait été l'élément déclencheur : elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à sa ligne de sang.

Oh, bien sûr, Harry savait bien que cela ne pouvait pas venir de Salazar lui-même, les dates ne correspondaient pas. L'Amérique n'avait été découverte et colonisée que bien des siècles plus tard et il aurait été impossible au sorcier fondateur de Poudlard d'avoir fait construire ce manoir mais, en revanche, il y avait bien des chances que l'un de ses descendants l'aient fait. C'était ce qu'Harry avait expliqué à Peter dès le moment où ils étaient sortis de la pensine.

Son ainé avait été d'accord avec son raisonnement et avait demandé où est-ce qu'Harry comptait trouver les renseignements sur cette construction. Ils en avaient déduit que la bibliothèque était leur meilleure chance. Harry avait encore une fois dû solliciter la Ministre et elle lui avait indiqué l'adresse de la bibliothèque sorcière la plus complète des Etats-Unis, au cœur même de la ville de Washington.

Heureusement, ils avaient pu s'y rendre par poudre de cheminette, beaucoup plus rapide mais de là moins appréciée qu'une virée en voiture. Peter avait d'ailleurs détesté ce moyen de transport tout autant qu'Harry lui-même, marmonnant quelque chose à propos du fait que les expériences de son père lui paraitraient bien moins folles à partir de maintenant, faisant sourire Harry.

Ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Oh, ils avaient bien passé quelques heures à chercher toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur Salazar Serpentard et sa descendance, les sorciers n'ayant malheureusement pas le même réseau informatique leur permettant de localiser les choses plus facilement mais, une fois la section réservée à ce sorcier trouvée, ils eurent tôt fait de trouver les renseignements recherchés dans le livre approprié.

Harry ne pouvait croire les résultats de leur recherche. Il s'était attendu, connaissant la réputation de la famille Serpentard, à des dizaines de propriétés qu'il leur faudrait fouiller petit à petit, les unes après les autres. Heureusement, une chose était certaine, la famille ne s'était pas attardée longtemps aux Etats-Unis.

Harry supposait que cela venait du fait de la mentalité bien différentes des habitants qui ne vénéraient pas la pureté du sang de la même façon qu'en Angleterre et les vieilles familles n'étaient guère plus respectée que les autres, excepté chez les gobelins pour qui seules les richesses comptaient. La famille Serpentard n'était, de ce fait, pas aussi respectée que dans leur pays natal. Tout cela faisait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul manoir qui pouvait retenir Walter.

S'il n'y avait pas une adresse donnée, il avait été facile à Peter de la deviner par rapport aux renseignements donnés, lui qui avaient beaucoup voyagé et emmagasinait des détails sans même s'en rendre compte pour les ressortir des années plus tard parfois. Le problème, au contraire, était qu'ils n'avaient pas moyen de connaître la construction du manoir ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment retrouver Walter sans tourner en rond et faire de mauvaise rencontre.

Néanmoins, ils s'étaient préparé, Harry ayant choisi d'avertir Anita de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, lui disant que si le lendemain matin, elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux, cela voudrait dire que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Harry savait qu'il aurait été bien plus prudent et bien plus sûr d'avoir des aurors avec eux, mais cela serait mieux s'ils pouvaient éviter d'impliquer les autorités de peur de voir la guerre déclarée aux USA également.

Ils avaient attendus la tombée de la nuit, il leur serait plus facile de passer inaperçus. De plus, tout se déroulait chaque fois pendant la nuit. Une fois qu'une obscurité totale eût envahi le décor, Peter et Harry s'étaient rendu aux abords de la propriété qu'ils avaient déduit être celle qu'il leur fallait prendre d'assaut. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de pénétrer le périmètre autour duquel Harry pensait que Voldemort avait placer les barrières anti-transplanage et celles qui empêchaient tout voyage en portauloin.

Il était temps maintenant de commencer.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va retrouver Walter là-dedans ? » demanda Peter, sans vraiment s'adresser à Harry mais parlant plutôt à lui-même, réfléchissant à haute voix. « Je veux dire, il doit être dans les cachots d'après ce que j'ai vu, mais il faudra encore trouver le bon chemin. »

Harry avait une idée qui pourrait fonctionner, bien qu'elle soit étonnante dans sa simplicité – un enfant de onze ans pourrait l'avoir eue – mais il ne savait pas s'ils allaient être repérés.

« Il y a un sort, le pointe-moi, mais je ne sais pas si on peut s'en servir si on veut passer inaperçu. Je ne sais pas s'il peut détecter l'utilisation de la magie. »

Peter hocha la tête, comprenant bien le dilemme. Localiser Walter était une chose mais il savait que le plus important était de faire le chemin sans être repéré s'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de ne pas accomplir la mission. Le plus ils pouvaient reculer le moment où ils allaient être poursuivis, le plus simple cela serait pour eux. Il prit une décision.

« Ne l'utilise pas pour l'instant. On va essayer de se débrouiller sans. On va commencer par aller dans les cachots, je pense que ça devrait être assez facile à trouver. On n'aura pas trop de problème pour y aller. Une fois qu'on est en bas, si on n'a pas la moindre idée d'où exactement se trouve Walter, on utilisera ton sort. Maintenant, allons-y. »

Il était impatient. Il fallait absolument qu'ils retrouvent Walter avant que la machine qu'il était sûrement entrain de construire en ce moment-même soie finie. Il aimait à se persuader que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort puisse s'en servir mais il lui fallait bien admettre que, quelque horrifiant que soit ce prospect, cela passait au second plan. Au fond de lui, ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était qu'une fois que Walter n'avait plus d'utilité pour lui, Voldemort décide de s'en débarrasser.

Il ne voulait pas que cela advienne. Il faisait mine de détester devoir faire du babysitting et il était vrai que Walter lui tapait sur les nerfs la plupart du temps, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il l'avait finalement retrouvé après toutes ses années. Walter restait son père, peu importe les circonstances.

« Attends ! » le retint Harry, et il sortit de sa poche une chaîne portant un médaillon similaire que celui qu'il avait lui-même passé autour du cou.

« Prends ça. C'est un deuxième portauloin, » le renseigna-t-il, référant à l'objet qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé quelques fois pour se déplacer. « Le mot d'activation est le même. Quand on retrouvera ton père, il faut que tu l'emmène immédiatement hors du périmètre et que tu retournes chez moi. »

« Une minutes, » coupa Peter, ne laissant pas à Harry le temps de finir son histoire. « Tu en veux quand même pas à ce que je te laisse finir le travail seul ? »

« Veux, non, » assura Harry. « Mais y'a pas vraiment le choix. Il faut que tu sortes Walter de là au plus vite, après des jours dans les mains de Voldemort, il ne sera pas vraiment en forme pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. S'il est avec nous, ça risque de nous ralentir et tu ne peux pas le laisser seul. Et franchement, contre les mangemorts, ni lui ni toi en pouvez grand-chose de toute façon. »

Harry détestait devoir dire cela, principalement parce qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié avoir Peter avec lui pour cette aventure et qu'il aurait aimé qu'ils puissent la finir ensemble. Il avait l'impression d'être plus en sécurité avec lui, ce qui était stupide parce que, comme il venait de le dire, contre les mangemorts, l'homme ne pouvait rien faire. Sa présence était tout de même rassurante. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'idée de ne pas être seul, il avait après tout l'habitude d'avoir Ron et Hermione à ses côtés, peut-être était-ce pour une autre raison, mais il ne le savait pas.

« Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? » demanda Peter, apparemment décidé à ne pas céder immédiatement.

« J'essaierai de trouver un endroit pour pouvoir utiliser le portauloin qui soit hors des défenses. Et si je mets trop longtemps, si y'a vraiment quelque chose qui semble ne pas avoir tourné rond, il faudra appeler Anita et elle enverra de l'aide. »

Peter soupira et regarda la maison, éloignant son regard d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette partie du plan, il ne pouvait supporter d'attendre sans rien faire et laisser quelqu'un avec qui il travaillait, encore plus un gosse, aux mains d'un fou furieux qui en avait déjà après lui pour commencer, était quelque chose qu'il répugnait à faire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas trop le choix, les arguments d'Harry étaient valides.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, » dit-il tout de même, passant le collier autour du cou et montrant ainsi à Harry qu'il capitulait.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui non plus n'était pas très content de la tournure des événements mais il savait qu'il y avait de grande chance qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Il n'avait eu aucune indication que Voldemort soit au courant de la présence d'Harry dans le pays. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à sa venue et, avec un peu de chance, il lui suffirait de saccager le laboratoire sans avoir besoin de confronter le sorcier.

Harry en doutait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir ce genre de chance mais qui sait. Il fallait encore espérer que tout se finirait bien. Tout du moins, pour Walter et Peter, se corrigea-t-il. Il savait que peu importe le dénouement de cette aventure, rien ne serait encore fini pour lui mais, avec un peu de chance, Voldemort laisserait les autres tranquilles pour éviter d'entrer en guerre avec le gouvernement américain.

Sans un mot de plus, Peter prit les devants et s'engagea par delà le périmètre de la bâtisse et Harry le suivit, baguette à la main. L'homme, lui, n'avait aucune arme et il n'aimait franchement pas cela mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Peter se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à avoir un revolver un de ces jours bien que, vu son passé, cela l'étonnerait vraiment que le FBI accepte.

Plus un mot ne fut échangé à partir de cet instant, tous deux ne sachant que trop ce qu'il leur coûterait d'être entendus et pourchassés. Non, s'ils devaient vraiment communiquer, comme pour se concerter sur le chemin à prendre, tout se faisait par geste. C'était la solution la plus sûre.

Ils avancèrent sans bruits dans les couloirs, l'oreille aux aguets du moindre bruit pour deviner l'approche de quelqu'un. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde. Harry devinait que Voldemort devait être soit seul, soit avec un ou deux de ses fidèles. Cela faisait sens, la plupart des mangemorts avaient des emplois, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre des jours de congé. De plus, si Voldemort pensait toucher au but, il ne voudrait certainement pas trop de ses partisans autour.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'à moitié une bonne chose. Cela voudrait dire que l'expérience était presque terminée et, si cela était le cas, il devenait vraiment urgent de trouver Walter.

Ils arrivèrent, comme Peter l'avait prédit, assez rapidement au sous-sol du manoir, dans les cachots, mais il y avait encore le problème de trouver Walter maintenant. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Les deux jeunes s'avançaient dans les couloirs mais ils semblaient être sur le point de finir dans une impasse.

« Je sais que tu as dit que ça pourrait nous faire repérer, » commença Peter. « Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux utiliser ton sort. On ne peut pas se permettre de tourner en rond comme ça. »

Harry acquiesça. Peter avait raison, même s'il n'aimait pas prendre les risques que cela impliquait. Il n'avait pas le temps d'explorer les cachots de fond en comble pendant des heures. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Walter au plus vite. De plus, il leur serait probablement vite fait de s'échapper.

« Pointe vers Walter Bishop, » récita-t-il et pendant une seconde, alors que le tourbillon d'étincelle n'avait pas encore choisi de direction, Harry eut peur que cela ne fonctionne pas sur une personne non-sorcière, peur infondée comme le lui apprit la suite des événements.

Ils se mirent en marche, suivant la petite étincelle qui se déplaçait à une vitesse fulgurante dans les couloirs sombres et humides. Alors qu'Harry était complètement concentré sur le chemin à prendre, Peter restait tout de même attentif à ses alentours. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le danger de relâcher la garde dans les situations comme celles-ci, son passé obligeant.

Il avait raison de le faire. Ils avaient déjà accompli une bonne partie du parcours lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas étouffés venant du couloir prochain. Il agrippa Harry par la manche, le faisant sursauter, et ce dernier se retourna, un air interrogateur.

Il indiqua du menton l'angle auquel ils arrivaient et Harry comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il s'apprêtait à s'y rendre discrètement pour voir mais Peter passa devant, comme s'il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Peter repéra immédiatement le petit homme, quelque peu enrobé, qui semblait trembler à l'idée d'affronter quelqu'un mais qui tenait tout de même sa baguette à la main, prêt à l'employer. Peter avait prévu le coup et esquiva le sort qui lui avait été envoyé, laissant à Harry le temps de sortir de sa cachette sans être repéré.

L'homme se retourna au moment où il entendit Harry prononcer la première syllabe et Peter ne put croire ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux : l'homme semblait entrain de se ratatiner et changer de forme avant même que le charme ne l'atteigne mais lorsque le stupéfix le percuta, son corps entier, à moitié transformé, devint rigide et il tomba au sol. Ce n'est qu'en y regardant de plus près que Peter remarqua qu'il était devenu à moitié rat.

« Euh…. Harry ? » demanda-t-il, levant des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, espérant une explication quelconque.

Le visage d'Harry était marqué d'un profond dégoût et la colère bouillait dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il devait connaître cet homme et ne pas l'apprécier.

« Peter Pettigrow. C'est un animagus. Ça veut dire qu'il a la capacité de se transformer en animal. Dans ce cas précis, un rat, raison pour laquelle il est surnommé Queudvert, » commença Harry. « C'était un des meilleurs amis à mes parents. Avant qu'il ne les vende à Voldemort et fasse accuser mon parrain à sa place. »

C'était extrêmement résumé mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur cette faire, et spécialement pas pendant qu'ils étaient au milieu de la résidence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu veux que… »

« Non, » le coupa Harry, sachant ce que Peter allait proposer mais ne pouvant s'y résoudre pour l'instant. « Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas tuer de sang froid. Pas quand il est déjà incapacité. Dans une bataille, oui. On devrait vraiment se dépêcher. »

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry savait bien que s'il restait trop longtemps en présence du rat, il allait finir par le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses parents, à Sirius, à Cédric. Pour avoir ressuscité Voldemort.

Alors qu'il continuait, Harry ne put s'empêcher.

« Tu ne veux pas le ramener ? Pour innocenter ton parrain ? »

Harry laissa s'échapper un rire sans joie. Comme il aurait aimé que cette opportunité se présente l'année dernière. Maintenant, par contre, cela n'avait plus grande importance, il avait tout le temps de s'occuper de cela une fois qu'il n'y avait aucun risque pour eux. Ce n'était pas quelques mois de plus qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit. Il secoua la tête.

« Sirius est mort de toute façon. Je peux bien attendre la fin de la guerre pour blanchir son nom, » dit-il sobrement.

« Je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? »

« En juin, » murmura Harry, sans lever les yeux vers Peter.

Il savait ce qu'il allait pouvoir lire dans ses yeux : de la compassion. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie, ni d'en parler, ni d'y penser, pour l'instant. Il avait fait son deuil, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait repenser à sa mort.

Peter, comprenant l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Harry, choisit de se taire mais réalisa que cela ne faisait pas longtemps que le drame était arrivé et que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'Harry était à ce point-là acharné à les aider, lui et son père. Il était content de l'aide mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour Harry. Il avait déjà perdu tant de monde à son âge.

« On devrait bientôt être arrivé, » dit Peter, changeant le sujet. « Vu la construction extérieure de la maison, on devrait bientôt avoir fait le tour. »

Il en était certain, ils devaient bientôt avoir visité l'entièreté des cachots.

« Mais est-ce que l'intérieur correspond à l'extérieur ? » demanda Harry. « La lignée des Serpentard a produit des sorciers très puissant. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, comprenant que, encore une fois, il y avait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui étaient totalement normales pour Harry. Cela l'irritait. Comment était-il possible pour lui de savoir que faire quand il ne comprenait même pas le monde dans lequel il évoluait ? Il avait bien des fois ressenti cela en navigant dans le monde de son père, en collaborant sur le Projet, mais quand il s'agissait de magie, il était totalement hors de son élément.

« Mais, apparemment, tu as raison, » dit Harry alors qu'il débouchait sur un autre couloir qui menait à la porte verrouillée d'une cellule.

Les étincelles du sort d'Harry se dissipèrent au moment où elles touchèrent la porte et cela voulait donc dire qu'ils étaient à destination.

« Oh, merci, » murmura Peter avant de courir le reste du chemin, Harry sur les talons.

Il essaya d'ouvrir mais comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas son talent pour forcer les serrures qui allait l'aider dans le cas présent. Il se tourna vers Harry et ce dernier hocha la tête, demandant silencieusement à Peter de se retirer pour qu'il puisse accéder à la porte. Peter le fit et Harry murmura le sortilège qu'il avait déjà maîtrisé en première année pour s'occuper de cela.

« Alohomora, » prononça-t-il et le clic se fit entendre instantanément.

Heureusement que Walter n'était pas un sorcier. Il aurait été très improbable que la solution aurait été aussi facile si cela avait été le cas. Voldemort pensait que cela suffirait car seul un sorcier serait capable d'ouvrir et donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Walter puisse se libérer seul.

Peter passa devant, une fois encore, et pénétra à l'intérieur de la cellule qu'il avait déjà visité une fois et où son père était retenu prisonnier. Ce dernier se tenait assis au fin fond de la pièce, dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même et Peter dut avaler le peu de salive qu'il restait dans sa bouche desséchée avant d'avancer et de chuchoter, histoire de ne pas lui faire peur.

« Walter ? » murmura-t-il gentiment, avant de s'accroupir devant lui.

Ce dernier leva les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était vrai. D'un autre côté, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son fils était dans son propre esprit, il avait donc de bonnes raisons de se poser des questions.

« Peter ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser le caisson sans que je sois là pour superviser. Ce n'est pas pour les enfants. »

« Walter, » soupira Peter. « J'ai plus de trente ans. Et je ne suis pas dans le caisson. Je suis vraiment là. On va te sortir de là, d'accord ? »

« Oh. D'accord, » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai quand même réussi à finir l'expérience, tu sais Peter. Il ne te tuera pas ! »

Il semblait fier de lui et Peter ferma les yeux pour éviter de montrer ce qu'il ressentait réellement à cette nouvelle. Il savait que son père avait obéi à Voldemort parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mort pas parce qu'il était d'accord avec ce que le sorcier voulait faire. Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Harry, de son côté, jura entre ses dents, pas assez fort pour être entendu, et approcha. Il n'avait encore jamais vu l'homme en chair et en os auparavant et il ne pouvait donc pas bien juger du changement, mais quand il le regarda, il ne vit pas de signe de torture outre mesure. Quelques tremblements indiquaient l'usage du doloris mais pas assez pour cela n'affecte son esprit. Il supposait que c'était parce que Voldemort avait vraiment eu besoin de lui dans toutes ses capacités.

« Docteur Bishop ? » s'enquit-il.

L'homme leva les yeux et eut un regard surpris.

« James ? Tu as l'air d'avoir rajeuni. Est-ce que tu as trouvé un moyen de contrer les effets du temps parce que cela est vraiment spectaculaire. J'avais théorisé un jour… »

« Walter ! » l'interrompit Peter. « Je t'ai dit que c'était Harry, pas James. C'est son fils. »

Il regarda Harry comme pour s'excuser de l'attitude de son père. Le sorcier ne fit que sourire. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être pris pour son père. Néanmoins, il devait faire vite.

« Walter. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire où est-ce que Voldemort va activer la machine ? »

Walter le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir mais, au moment où Peter allait le relancer, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Oh, oui. Il doit aller dehors. C'est mieux, cela laissera plus de place parce que le portail doit être grand et il ne doit pas passer au milieu d'un mur. Mais je l'ai dit, il est plus simple de l'utiliser quand le voile est fin. »

« Le voile ? Walter, de quoi tu parles ? Ca n'a aucun sens ! » s'emporta Peter.

« Si, » le contredit Harry, sachant exactement de quoi voulait parler Walter. « Le voile entre les mondes. Un cimetière, » murmura-t-il, se rappelait qu'il y en avait un juste à côté. Vas-y, Peter. Emmène ton père chez moi. Avec Queudvert toujours dans les pommes, ça devrait être facile. »

Il était déjà entrain de s'élancer lorsque Peter le rappela.

« Fais attention, » lui dit-il une fois qu'Harry se fut retourné vers lui.

Ce dernier ne fit qu'hocher la tête avant de disparaître.

« Bon, Walter, sortons d'ici. »

Ce dernier se releva, prenant appui sur Peter, affaibli par son séjour forcé, le regardant d'un air interrogatif.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda-t-il.

« New York, » répondit sobrement Peter, moins à l'aise dans un manoir pouvant être rempli de sorcier, sans avoir personne ne pratiquant la magie pour se défendre.

« Oh ! C'est génial Peter, » s'exclama Walter, excité. « J'adore New York. »


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : 10**

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Word count**: 3500

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 10**

Harry sortit de la cellule en courant, laissant les Bishop derrière lui alors qu'il prenait la direction de son arrivée. Il avait toute confiance en Peter et savait que ce dernier allait suivre le plan qu'ils avaient prévu. Il allait ramener aussi tôt que possible son père à New York et ensuite attendre son retour.

Il était complètement seul maintenant et il n'y avait que lui, et personne d'autre, pour empêcher que le plan diabolique de Voldemort ne puisse être mis à exécution. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait assez rapide pour y arriver.

Harry savait que seul Pettigrow résidait au manoir et que, vu la puissance qu'il avait déversée dans son sort, il n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt. Cela était une bonne chose. Au moins, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter du tout sur ce qui se passerait s'il était pris en flagrant délit avant d'arriver à destination, même s'il utilisait la magie pour s'aider.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il était certain de savoir où se trouvait Voldemort mais il préférait s'en assurer afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Il employa le même sort que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour retrouver Walter, sachant que c'était sa meilleure chance d'être le plus rapide possible, et le temps lui était compté. Il le savait. Après tout, Voldemort était en possession de la machine, savait comment s'en servir, et toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'il puisse passer à l'action. Le mage noir n'était pas connu pour sa patience et cela aurait étonné Harry au plus haut point qu'il n'essaie pas tout de suite de faire fonctionner le système, surtout qu'il lui fallait attendre de savoir si tout se passait bien avant de pouvoir se débarrasser définitivement de Walter.

Harry courait à en perdre haleine, essayant de se préparer psychologiquement pour un nouveau combat dont il n'était pas certain de pouvoir sortir vivant. Au moins, cette fois-ci, si quelque chose se passait mal, il n'y aurait que lui qui en paierait le prix. C'était ce qui le rassurait. Pour une fois, personne ne serait mis en danger à cause de lui et de sa manie de toujours finir dans les situations les plus abracadabrantes possibles. Pour une fois, il était la seule victime potentielle et personne d'autre ne serait blessé, les deux protagonistes de cette aventure étant déjà en sécurité à l'heure qu'il était, du moins il pouvait l'espérer.

Finalement, il trouva la sortie et, au loin, il pouvait entendre un murmure. Voldemort n'était pas spécialement contre le fait de parler seul, à voix haute, Harry le savait de source s'ure, et il était certain que ce dernier était entrain de narrer ce qui allait se passer par la suite, se répétant sûrement ses projets. Il était bien trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il disait mais, au moins, il n'avait plus besoin du sortilège pour se diriger et il performa le contre-sort, sachant qu'il aurait moins de risque d'être repéré par son ennemi avant qu'il ne soit prêt à passer à l'action.

Il avança lentement, à pas de loup, hésitant grandement sur la marche à suivre. Le temps lui était compté, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur, pas à un instant aussi crucial. Aussi, il devait privilégier une approche plus délicate, bien qu'elle lui fasse perdre de précieuses minutes. Il était tiraillé entre les deux instincts mais, pour une fois, la prudence l'emporta sur la spontanéité de l'action et il se résolut à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art.

Il commença finalement à voir les contours de la silhouette de Voldemort mais, également, de la machine étrange que Walter avait mis au point. Harry n'était pas certain de la manière dont elle fonctionnait et il n'en avait, à vrai dire, pas grand-chose à faire. Il savait, néanmoins, qu'elle était entrain d'être mise en route. Il pouvait le sentir depuis sa place ; l'air prenait une consistance étrange et quelque peu désagréables, comme si des ondes invisibles, inconnues, parcouraient l'endroit et il aurait pu pleurer, ou hurler, car cela voulait dire qu'il était déjà trop tard pour empêcher l'impensable d'arriver.

Voyant une brèche commencer à se former, il laissa finalement tomber toute idée de prudence et se précipita en courant en direction de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, baguette à la main, et lança un sortilège en direction de la machine. Malheureusement, son approche avait été remarquée par son adversaire et celui-ci monta un bouclier de protection autour de l'invention du Docteur Bishop, déviant son essai.

« Potter, » constata Voldemort, pas le moins du monde surpris par l'apparition soudaine de sa Némésis, même de l'autre côté de l'océan,

Harry avait l'impression que le mage était au courant de sa présence non loin de lui depuis un bon moment déjà mais n'avait pas jugé bon de faire quoi que ce soit à son encontre, préférant privilégier l'exécution de son plan. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non mais il en doutait fortement. Cela voulait, après tout, dire que mettre cette machine en marche était plus important pour lui que d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la personne qui avait été prophétisée pour le vaincre et, vu l'acharnement dont Voldemort avait fait preuve pour faire justement cela par le passé, cela voulait dire que son projet était d'une importance capitale.

« Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à moi. Je suppose que, si tu es là, cela veut dire que tu as déjà libéré le Docteur Bishop. C'est dommage, j'aurais pris grand plaisir à tuer le moldu. Mais, qu'importe, il a déjà servi son rôle, comme tu peux le voir. »

Il indiqua de la main la machine qui continuait d'accomplir, dans un silence presque total, son œuvre, la brèche dimensionnelle devenant de plus en plus étendue, bien que très lentement. Harry commençait à voir des couleurs se dessiner de l'autre côté, des couleurs qui n'appartenaient pas à ce monde, il le savait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? » demanda Harry, ne sachant que faire pour l'instant et gagnant du temps par le seul moyen qu'il connaissait.

Il devait attendre le moment propice avant de pouvoir attaquer et faire en sorte que, lorsqu'il passerait à l'action, Voldemort serait pris au dépourvu et laisserait tomber, sans le vouloir, le bouclier. Il pourrait, à ce moment, détruire la machine, la seule façon dont il pensait pouvoir refermer le portail qui grandissait sous ses yeux horrifiés.

Le mage noir eut un rictus qui donna la chair de poule à Harry. Il n'aimait pas cela, pas cela du tout. L'air content de soi qu'affichait Voldemort ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose pour lui : des problèmes et des problèmes de taille.

« Tu vois Potter, j'ai rallié beaucoup de supporters dans ce monde, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, mais ce n'est pas encore assez. Oh, j'ai beaucoup de puissance déjà, assez pour vous détruire toi et le vieux fou, si je le choisissais, mais mes troupes seraient encore meilleures avec des alliés d'un autre monde, le monde que j'ai ouvert. Ils vont venir à moi, dès qu'ils auront passé le portail, et ils le feront. Par curiosité, je suppose. Ensuite, ils se joindront à moi et Dumbledore n'aura plus aucune chance de m'arrêter, même avec sa bande de pigeons. »

Harry comprenait finalement ce que souhaitait accomplir Voldemort mais, comment pouvait-il être sûr que certains choisiraient de le rejoindre depuis l'autre côté. Il n'y avait rien de certain dans cette tentative. Tout le monde possédait le libre-arbitre, alors il y avait de grande chance qu'aucun allié pour Voldemort ne franchisse le portail. Bien sûr, connaissant Jédusor comme il le connaissait, Harry n'était pas surpris que l'homme, s'il pouvait utiliser ce terme, n'ait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Après tout, il était difficile de faire lus mégalomaniaque.

Bien sûr, peu importe que les personnes choisissant de traverser le portail se rangent du côté de Voldemort ou non, il ne pouvait laisser quelque chose comme cela arriver. On ne devait pas jouer avec le temps, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris il y avait longtemps, il en allait de même pour les dimensions. Surtout que personne ne pouvait savoir sur quelle dimension le portail allait s'ouvrir. Qui savait si le résultat n'en serait pas dévastateur pour eux.

Harry aurait aimé savoir comment pousser Voldemort à fuir, à partir, mais il n'en avait malheureusement pas la moindre idée et il dut se contenter de faire comme il l'avait fait au ministère avec les mangemorts : utiliser les sortilèges qu'il connaissait pour tenir son adversaire à distance et tant pis s'il n'avait aucune stratégie.

« Reducto ! » cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur Voldemort.

Ce dernier put, bien entendu, et sans grande difficulté, évader le sort, quoique quelque peu surpris du choix d'Harry.

« Et bien, et bien, Potter, il semblerait que tu te soies décidé à te battre un peu mieux que la dernière fois. Aurais-tu finalement trouvé en toi la volonté de faire du mal ? Je commence à croire que Bella avait raison. »

Il avait l'air content de cet événement et Harry dut se faire violence pour contenir son dégoût qui menaçait de prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre et il était plus que certain que Voldemort cherchait à lui faire perdre son calme. Il dut tout de même l'admettre, cela changeait bien du jour où il n'utilisait que le sortilège de désarmement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, alors qu'il lançait à nouveau le même sortilège, il dut se jeter sur le côté pour éviter de prendre de plein fouet la réponse de Voldemort, venant sous forme de doloris, qu'Harry n'avait déjà que trop enduré pour vouloir un encore. Il semblerait que le véritable combat ait à présent commencé.

Le portail fut oublié pour l'instant présent, quoique toujours protégé par le bouclier que la puissance de Voldemort permettait de maintenir même sans concentration, ne pouvant ainsi pas être détruit par un sortilège qui aurait dévié de sa trajectoire, pour le plus grand dam d'Harry.

Les sortilèges de Voldemort ne varièrent que peu, toujours des impardonnables, mais qui heureusement n'avaient toujours pas atteint Harry, beaucoup plus doué pour l'esquive qu'il n'y paraissait et qui n'avait absolument aucun mal à trouver refuge derrière les pierres tombales et les arbres qui parsemaient l'ère de combat.

Ce manège continua pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Voldemort, perdant de plus en plus patience avec son jeune rival, ne veuille s'approcher de lui pour pouvoir réellement en finir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une immense bête traversa le cimetière, décontenançant Harry qui en tomba à la renverse. Voldemort eut également un mouvement de recul.

Les deux sorciers cessèrent immédiatement les hostilités, comme s'ils s'étaient consultés, leur attention attirée par la même chose : la machine que Walter avait construite et qui avait, maintenant, réussi à ouvrir une faille assez grande dans la trame dimensionnelle pour que quelque chose puisse passer au travers, détruisant sans le moindre effort le bouclier du mage noir.

Alors qu'une deuxième… créature traversait, car Harry ne pouvait mettre aucun nom sur la chose qu'il pouvait voir, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'un animal ressemblant à cette dernière, Voldemort essaya d'en prendre le contrôle. C'était après tout son intention lorsqu'il avait ouvert la brèche. Tout ne se passa pas comme il le souhaitait.

Alors qu'il commençait son discours, les créatures qui étaient déjà sortie et qui, jusqu'à présent avait semblé totalement ignorer la présence des êtres humains dans le cimetière, se retournèrent vers lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry craignit que le plan du mage noir n'ait réussi, qu'il ait de nouveaux alliés d'un genre totalement inconnu à tous. Il n'en aurait pas eu besoin car, à peine eut-il fini de parler que les créatures semblèrent entrer dans une colère noire, changeant leur trajectoire et passant à l'attaque sur celui qui osait vouloir les soumettre à son pouvoir.

Ces créatures semblaient posséder… des pouvoirs, ou au moins des facultés magiques ou non, il ne le savait pas, mais elles étaient puissantes et Voldemort, peu importe la magie qu'il utilisait, ne semblait obtenir aucun succès pour ce qui était de les chasser et de se défendre. Finalement, semblant ne plus savoir que faire, il annula les barrières anti-transplanage et disparut, fuyant en laissant sa machine en marche, sans se soucier des conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir.

Harry ne voulut pas faire la même erreur qu'avait commise Voldemort alors, au lieu d'essayer de raisonner avec les bêtes, il se tut, ne voulant pas attirer leur attention, spécialement maintenant qu'elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à franchir le passage. Il s'avança de plus en plus, approchant de la brèche, sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de détruire la machine à cette distance, pas avec toutes les créatures qui passaient devant, courant ou volant.

Quand il fut à une distance plus raisonnable, il fut capable de jeter un coup d'œil au travers du portail et il se retrouva pétrifié par ce qu'il vit.

Le monde qui s'ouvrait à lui était sans nul doute bien différent du sien, radicalement. Il pouvait observer les rues pleines de monde, utilisant la magie. Ils étaient sorciers, Harry ne pouvait que le savoir, mais seulement il y avait d'autres éléments dans le décor. Automobiles, panneaux publicitaires utilisant des télévisions, ipods sur les oreilles des passants, tout indiquant des éléments du monde non-sorcier. Tout cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

Le monde magique et le monde non-magique étaient mêlés l'un à l'autre. Pas de loi du secret, aucune interdiction de trafiquer les objets non-sorcier avec de la magie. Un mélange de sorcellerie et de science qui faisait qu'Harry était certain que si une guerre venait à éclater entre les deux dimensions, ils n'auraient aucune chance de son côté car le mélange de ces deux disciplines si radicalement différentes ne pouvait qu'être puissant, dangereux, mortel pour ses adversaires.

Il comprenait finalement la raison pour laquelle il lui était impossible de reconnaître les créatures. Il devait y avoir eu des mélanges entre bêtes magiques et non-magiques. Si l'on prenait en compte les avancées des non-magiques en matière de génétique, il était facile de penser aux sortes de monstres qu'ils avaient pu engendrer en prenant différents ADN et créant leurs propres alliances.

Et ces bêtes semblaient vivre en toute quiétude dans cette dimension étrangère, sans s'en prendre aux humains. La question était comment ? Et surtout, cela serait-il pareil dans son propre monde ? Après tout, Harry avait pu voir qu'en s'adressant à cette créature, en portant son attention sur elle, Voldemort avait attiré ses foudres et il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer l'attention qu'elles allaient recevoir, vu la manière dont les gens réagissaient aux bizarreries qui traversaient leur route.

Harry allait lever sa baguette et faire ce qu'il avait à faire lorsqu'il vit un combat éclater de l'autre côté. La panique se fit présente et Harry remarqua des silhouettes encagoulées, bien trop familière pour son goût. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, il ne faisait pas partie de leur dimension et il ne savait pas quel était ce combat, qui en étaient les protagonistes. Tout du moins, il ne le savait pas jusqu'au moment où il vit apparaître des personnes qu'il connaissait et ce fut comme si la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds.

Maugrey. Remus. Sirius. Ses parents. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'autres individus, membres de l'Ordre, de son côté, qu'il connaissait. Certaines encore vivantes chez lui, d'autre non, et comme il avait envie de franchir la brèche pour être vers eux ! Comme il avait envie de leur dire de venir de son côtés ou la vie semblait être moins dangereuses, ce qui était étrange à penser vu les circonstances qui entouraient la vie d'Harry.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il rencontra le regard de sa mère. Les mêmes yeux que les siens, aussi vert, aussi brillant. Il avait déjà pu constater les ressemblances sur les photos qu'il avait vues d'elle mais, en vrai, cela était encore plus flagrant. Il vit l'étonnement se dessiner dans les prunelles émeraudes, puis des larmes également. Peut-être était-ce lui qui, dans cette dimension, n'avait survécu à la nuit d'Halloween ? Il ne le savait pas mais il était sur le point de franchir la ligne, sur le point d'envoyer valser toutes ses responsabilités pour rejoindre ceux qu'il aimait.

Heureusement, il fut sorti de sa transe lorsque les mangemorts, ou tout du moins ce qu'il pensait être l'équivalent des mangemorts dans l'autre dimension, fuirent le combat en franchissant la faille. Ceux-ci ne se soucièrent pas le moins du monde de lui avait de transplaner au loin, confortant Harry dans l'idée qu'il ne faisait plus partie de leur existence depuis bien longtemps. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, murmurant un 'je t'aime' et un 'excuse-moi', qui s'adressait, ce dernier, plus à Sirius qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, se retourna vers la machine.

« Reducto ! »

Le sortilège frappa la machine de plein fouet, les éclats de métal virevoltant, forçant Harry à se protéger pour ne pas être touché, le laissant coupé de la scène du combat, ne sachant comme se dernier finirait, mais l'esprit et le cœur embrouillé par ce qu'il avait vu.

Il aurait pu le faire. Il aurait pu retrouver ses parents, son parrain, mais il avait choisi de faire ce qui était juste, peu importe combien cela avait été difficile pour lui. Au fond de son cœur, il savait que cela n'aurait pas été les personnes qu'il avait perdues, que cela n'aurait pas été le Sirius qui était passé au travers du voile du Département des Mystères, mais cela était loin de rendre les choses plus faciles. Au contraire, cela ravivait une douleur qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteinte.

Il n'était pourtant pas le moment de songer à cela, se dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, refusant de commettre une erreur aussi près du but. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il rentre chez lui, Peter devant sûrement commencer à s'inquiéter. Regardant les détritus laissés par la machine, il pointa sa baguette et murmura un « evanesco », regardant le tout disparaître comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu à cet endroit.

Il observa encore ses alentours, essayant de repérer si quelque chose pouvait encore traduire ce qu'il s'était passé ici, bien qu'il sache que rien ne lui créerait de problème avec le Ministère, avantage d'avoir l'autorisation d'Anita Chase d'agir. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que tout allait bien, il leva la main à son pendentif, touchant le portauloin.

« Refuge, » murmura-t-il, disparaissant du cimetière pour se retrouver dans son salon.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : 11**

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count :2926**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 11 **

Harry ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit que Peter attendait son retour de pied ferme, au salon, apparemment les yeux rivés sur l'aire d'arrivée du portauloin. Après tout, il se rappelait bien que l'homme n'avait pas vraiment été ravi de le laisser accomplir le reste de la mission en solo, même s'il avait finit par céder, sachant que cela serait le mieux. Harry comprenait bien qu'il n'aurait pas été en mesure de se reposer avant de savoir si tout c'était bien passé.

Il aurait souhaité être en possession de meilleures nouvelles que celle qu'il rapportait. Oh, bien sûr, il se doutait que cela aurait pu être pire. Après tout, à bien y réfléchir, Voldemort avait dû fuir, sans le tuer ni avoir gagné les alliés qu'il souhaitait – bien qu'Harry ne puisse affirmer à cent pour cent que les personnes qui avaient franchi la brèche juste avant qu'il ne détruise la machine ne se joindraient pas à lui par la suite – et la machine ne serait plus jamais en état de fonctionner. Les bouts qu'il en restait après son massacre avaient complètement disparu, ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort ne pourrait pas la récupérer pour tenter l'expérience une seconde fois.

Il n'empêchait pas que la fuit des diverses créatures originaires du monde parallèle était une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle. Le danger qu'elles représentaient était plus grand que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer s'ils avaient essayé et il savait bien que c'était en partie de sa faute. S'il avait réussi à agir plus vite, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Et s'il n'avait pas perdu son temps à rêver de ce qui aurait pu être avec ses parents, les sorciers n'auraient jamais eu le temps de passer le portail.

Comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir expliquer cela ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et, très franchement, à cet instant précis, il n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était aller se coucher dans son lit et oublier les dernières heures de sa vie, tout du moins pour un temps. Est-ce que cela allait vraiment être possible ? Est-ce que Peter allait le laisser faire cela ? Walter ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas leur expliquer le dénouement de l'affaire alors que leurs vies avaient été mises en jeu, ce soir plus que tout ?

« Harry ? » interrogea Peter, remarquant le trouble qui semblait habiter le jeune homme et craignant immédiatement le pire – quoique le pire aurait été qu'il ne revienne pas de sa mission.

Walter était également dans la pièce mais il semblait être captivé par l'observation des divers bibelots qui parsemaient les étagères et qui avaient dû appartenir à James et sa famille. Peter n'était pas certain de s'il était vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il regardait ou si, pour une fois, il souhaitait lui laisser un peu d'espace. Il savait que, malgré la difficulté de Walter de comprendre la subtilité des interactions humaines, ce dernier pouvait se montrer étonnamment perceptif parfois.

« J'ai réussi à refermer le portail en détruisant la machine, » dit Harry presque machinalement. « Mais il est d'abord rester un moment ouvert, trop longtemps. Des créatures sont passées, bizarres, comme il n'y en a pas sur terre, tout du moins sur la notre. Des sorciers aussi. Je pense que c'était l'équivalent des mangemorts de notre dimension, ou des personnes du même style. Je ne suis pas sûr du nombre exact, je n'ai pas pris le temps de compter, mais je pense qu'on peut utiliser une pensine pour regarder le nombre exact. »

Il n'avait pas l'air très à son affaire et Peter n'eut aucun mal à deviner que ce n'était pas cette partie du problème qui troublait le plus le jeune homme. Oh, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, vrai, mais il ne pensait pas que cela l'aurait mis dans un état pareil. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir d'Harry, c'était un battant et un combat de plus à venir ne lui ferait pas peur. Il le savait, bien qu'il ne connaisse Harry que depuis très peu de temps, et il devait y avoir autre chose.

Il allait reprendre la parole pour poser la question qui le taraudait mais Harry l'en empêcha, prenant les devants et anticipant ce qu'il allait demander.

« Je suis fatigué. On pourrait en parler demain, ce sera bien assez tôt. Bonne nuit, » dit-il. « A vous aussi, Docteur Bishop. Je suis très heureux que vous alliez bien. »

Il avait ajouté la dernière partie comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer, à l'instant, la présence de l'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce et ce détail acheva d'inquiéter Peter qui avait vu à quel point Harry pouvait se montrer observant par moment. Quelque chose avait vraiment dû le bouleverser et il devait à tout prix savoir ce que c'était, se dit-il en regardant le jeune sorcier monter les escaliers, se rendant sûrement dans sa chambre.

Peter savait que le jeune homme mentait. Oh, il était certain qu'il était fatigué, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Harry n'allait aucunement dormir. Non, cela ne semblait pas le cas, il n'aurait probablement jamais pu trouver le sommeil. Peter savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela passer.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait s'occuper de son père, ce qui n'allait pas être tâche facile, à moins qu'il ait de la chance.

« Walter, » appela-t-il, se retournant vers lui.

L'homme était déjà entrain de le regarder, un froncement de sourcils adornant son visage.

« Je pense que ton ami nous cache quelque chose, Peter, » dit-il, comme si cela devait être une révélation.

Peter roula les yeux. Merci, Walter, il s'en était déjà rendu compte par lui-même. Il devait tout de même admettre que Walter avait l'air de se soucier de ce fait et ne disait pas cela juste pour embêter son fils. Peter ravala donc la remarque cinglante qu'il avait envie de lui envoyer, premièrement à cause de cela mais, également, parce qu'il était très content de retrouver son père sain et sauf. Il se contenta d'approuver.

« Je sais, Walter, » soupira-t-il. « Je sais. J'irai lui parler. Mais, d'abord, il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Harry a une chambre d'ami juste pour toi. »

Et cela était la stricte vérité. Le jeune sorcier lui avait fait part de ce fait et avait demandé à Tinker de préparer la chambre pour leur retour. C'était très généreux de sa part et Peter devait bien admettre qu'il préférait de loin cet arrangement à leur chambre d'hôtel. Au moins, il pourrait s'éloigner de Walter assez pour être capable de dormir sans devenir fou à entendre ses babillements.

« Tu ne seras pas là ? » demanda Walter, soudainement ressemblant plus à un enfant abandonné par ses parents que du parent en question.

Peter ferma les yeux, respirant profondément, puis sourit gentiment, voulant apaiser l'homme.

« Je serais dans la chambre d'à côté Walter, tout près de toi. Tu n'auras qu'à frapper s'il y a quelque chose et je viendrais. Je te le promets. »

Walter le regarda d'un air circonspect, cherchant à voir s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou de la vérité. Finalement, il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« D'accord, Peter. Tu es assez grand pour avoir ton intimité, » constata-t-il, comme s'il avait oublié que son fils avait dépassé l'adolescence depuis longtemps déjà.

« Merci, Walter, » répondit Peter d'un ton ironique que son père ne sembla pas déceler.

Il resta tout de même avec Walter, le suivant et l'observant, pour s'assurer que l'homme allait bien se coucher et ne s'attire pas d'ennui comme seul lui en était capable. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement possible que son père oublie tout simplement ce qu'il voulait faire alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire et il souhaitait parler à Harry tranquillement, sans avoir peur que Walter les interrompe à un moment inopportun, alors que le sorcier lui parlait finalement de ce qui le tourmentait, une chose qui devait être grave, à ce que pensait Peter.

Une fois que l'homme fut couché, pelotonné dans son lit, Peter lui dit bonne nuit et se mit en route pour rejoindre Harry dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas certain de l'accueil que ce dernier lui réserverait, mais il voulait tenter d'aider le jeune sorcier. Celui-ci avait tant fait pour lui et son père déjà, sans même les connaître, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de l'aider maintenant. Surtout que, il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait appris à connaître et apprécier le jeune homme et il se sentait quelque peu responsable de lui, connaissant son passé, comme si cela était maintenant sa tâche de prendre soin de lui quand il n'avait plus personne pour le faire. Il ne souhaitait pas trop penser à ce que cela voulait dire pour le moment.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et, sachant que peu importe ce qu'Harry voulait prétendre, il n'était pas endormi, il entra. Il vit Harry sur son lit, oui, mais en aucun cas couché, comme il l'avait prédit. Ce dernier regarda son visiteur pendant une fraction de seconde avant de baisser les yeux, comme s'il avait été pris en faute.

Dès qu'il avait vu Peter entrer, Harry avait compris qu'il n'avait pas été dupe et se doutait probablement que quelque chose qu'il avait tu en bas était arrivé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non de ce nouveau développement. Oh, bien sûr, il avait appris à ses dépends que de tout garder à l'intérieur n'était aucunement une bonne idée, mais il n'était pas certain que d'en parler aiderait vraiment. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était apparemment plus de son ressort, à présent. Il savait que dès que Peter lui demanderait, il le lui dirait. Il ne pouvait ni mentir, ni éviter la question, pas quand cela avait tout à voir avec l'invention de son père.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » questionna Peter, ne voulant pas entrer en matière de manière trop brusque, la dernière chose dont son ami avait besoin pour l'instant.

Harry acquiesça doucement, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas contre sa présence, mais ne releva pas la tête. Peter s'installa à ses côtés et sembla tout d'abord chercher quelque peu ses mots, avant de passer à une approche plus directe, approche qui lui ressemblait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire las, mais il continua à fixer ses genoux alors même qu'il commençait à parler, d'une manière plutôt embrouillée.

« Les univers ne sont pas si différents les uns des autres, tu sais. Un peu, oui, comme si un élément avait changé et que tout le reste s'était adapté. Mais en grande partie, ils sont les mêmes, avec les mêmes lieux, les mêmes habitants. J'aurais pu le faire, » dit Harry, regardant finalement Peter dans les yeux. « J'aurais pu les retrouver, ou leur dire de venir de ce côté mais, au bout du compte, ce n'était pas eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas ceux que je connaissais. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, inquiet, ne comprenant pas réellement de quoi Harry voulait parler ou, plutôt, ayant peur de comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. Il savait que pour que cela mette tant d'émotion dans la voix de son interlocuteur, cela devait être quelque chose d'énorme, avec un impact fort, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre parce que si c'était bien l'idée qu'il avait, s'il s'était bien passé ce qu'il croyait comprendre, il n'y aurait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire pour soulager son ami.

« Ils étaient juste de l'autre côté du portail, » continua Harry, sans attendre une réponse à sa question qui était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. « Mes parents, Sirius surtout. Mais ce n'était pas eux, ce n'étaient pas les personnes qui avaient vécu dans mon monde parce que, finalement, ils n'ont rien connu de ce que les miens ont connus. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui a passé des années à Azkaban et qui a tout fait pour moi. Ils ne me connaissaient probablement même pas mais… c'est difficile de se dire ça, quand on les voit, tellement pareil. »

La voix d'Harry s'estompa, se perdant dans sa gorge, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Y repenser lui faisait tellement mal, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir tourné le dos à son plus grand rêve. Tout au fond de lui, il savait tout de même que ce qu'il venait de dire à Peter était vrai, ce n'étaient pas les personnes qu'il avait perdues et il ne devait surtout pas oublier cela.

« Harry, » commença Peter, mais il s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire.

Il fit alors la seule et unique chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules d'Harry, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci se tende ou soit mal à l'aise, comme il ne semblait pas être du genre à rechercher le toucher de quelqu'un d'autre. Au lieu de cela, Harry se retourna presque violemment vers lui, enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine et commença à réellement pleurer.

Peter ne put que resserrer son étreinte et tenir le jeune sorcier tout contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal de le faire cesser de pleurer car sentir le corps secoué de sanglots sans pouvoir rien y faire que d'attendre que cela passe lui faisait tellement mal. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, rien n'aiderait alors il se tut et se contenta de bercer gentiment Harry, lui frottant le dos d'une manière qui se voulait douce et calmante, sans même savoir si cela aidait.

Ils restèrent comme cela, il ne savait pendant combien de temps. Tout ce que Peter savait, c'était qu'il ne partirait pas avant d'être sûr qu'Harry allait bien et cela ne semblait toujours pas être le cas. Les larmes de ce dernier finirent tout de même par se tarir et il resta tranquille, appuyer contre lui. Il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se dégager de l'étreinte fraternelle et, au final, Peter sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus lourd alors qu'Harry s'assoupissait progressivement.

Avec précaution, il manipula le corps inerte d'Harry afin que ce dernier se retrouve allongé dans son propre lit, dans une position qui ne lui apporterait aucune douleur au matin, et non à moitié couché sur lui. Il espérait que le jeune homme puisse passer ainsi une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans le moindre cauchemar ce qui, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé, semblait très improbable. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et lui caressa le front, ôtant au passage les cheveux qui ne manquèrent pas de retomber sur son visage l'instant d'après. Il le regardait comme il l'aurait fait un enfant endormi et, comme il l'aurait également fait pour un enfant endormi, il déposa un baiser sur son front, de la manière la plus naturelle qu'il soit.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de partir, l'esprit préoccupé, ne prenant pas garde à ses alentours. Ce fut pour cela qu'il manqua d'apercevoir son père qui s'était relevé, curieux également de ce qui tourmentait leur jeune sauveur. Il s'était caché et avait attendu que son fils ressorte pour retourner dans sa chambre sans que ce dernier ne se doute de rien.

Il était par ailleurs heureux d'avoir pu échapper à un face à face avec Peter car ce dernier n'aurait pas manqué le regard étrange qu'avait pris Walter alors qu'il repensait à la manière dont Harry avait réagi face aux personnes de l'autre monde et il se serait posé des questions, des questions justifiées mais que Walter ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se pose car, lorsque cela arriverait, il savait que la vérité éclaterait au grand jour et qu'il perdrait son fils à tout jamais.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, ce n'était jamais le moment de penser à cela. Car, tant qu'il évitait d'y penser, cela voulait dire que personne ne découvrirait rien et que son secret serait gardé. De plus, il était grand temps de dormir. Après tout, il devait être en forme demain pour écouter ce qu'Harry avait à dire sur son expérience. Si seulement il pouvait s'endormir. _Zéro, un, un, deux, trois, cinq, huit, treize…_

*

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il fut un peu confus de la manière dont il s'était comporté avec Peter la veille au soir, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se tourner vers quelqu'un pour du réconfort, mais ce dernier semblait ne pas en faire grand cas, alors il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé et se mit en devoir de tout expliquer les événements de la veille avec plus de détail.

Une chose était certain, et Peter était d'accord avec lui, c'était qu'ils avaient maintenant un énorme problème : comment allaient-ils pouvoir faire pour ne pas que la menace venant de l'autre monde ne se répande ? Ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir seul.

« Il faut en parler à Broyles, » conclut Peter, n'ayant pas grande envie de le faire mais sachant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide et que si les créatures attaquaient, tout allait pointer vers le Projet.

« Et à Anita, » ajouta Harry. « On a besoin de quelqu'un du monde sorcier. »

Peter acquiesça et Harry se décida à passer immédiatement à l'action. Il appela la ministre alors que Peter faisait de même avec l'agent Broyles, tout deux expliquant au mieux les événements et la situation actuelle. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir la réponse qu'ils allaient recevoir dès le lendemain.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : 12**

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count :2215**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Chapitre 12 **

Dire qu'Harry se sentait mal à l'aise était un bel euphémisme. Sa relation avec Anita Chase était bonne, oui, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que son opinion des politiciens en général avait changé. Et l'Agent Broyles, peu importe son poste au FBI et ce qu'il pouvait en dire, était avant tout un politicien. Se trouver dans une pièce fermée avec lui, Anita et les Bishop n'était pas exactement ce qu'Harry pouvait qualifier de bon temps.

Malgré tout, il était parfaitement au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une nécessité. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer deux jours plus tôt – et mon Dieu, comment est-ce que tant de chose pouvait se passer en si peu de temps – il n'y avait d'autre choix que de décider ce qui allait advenir par la suite. Ils ne pouvaient pas, en toute bonne conscience, laisser la situation empirer – elle était déjà bien assez problématique comme cela – il s'agissait là d'une certitude. Ce qu'Harry ne comprenait pas était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous là, au Ministère de la Magie.

« Je suis certaine que vous devez vous poser des questions sur la raison qui nous a poussé à vous réunir ici, » commença Anita, capturant l'attention de ses autres interlocuteurs.

Broyles était, bien évidemment, déjà au courant de ce qu'elle allait dire et savait de quoi il en retournait. Ils avaient tous les deux passés la journée précédente – depuis les appels respectifs de Peter et Harry, en grande conversation sur ce qui allait devoir être fait pour contrecarrer la menace qui planait dorénavant sur eux. Ils avaient eu moult idées, toutes plus irréalisables les unes que les autres, mais une seule, au final, s'était avérée possible, d'après ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Il s'agissait de convaincre les trois principaux participants de leur plan, maintenant.

« En effet, » répondit Peter, n'ayant apprécié que peu la convocation.

Il avait pourtant été ravi de pouvoir découvrir l'intérieur du Ministère, dont Harry lui avait parlé au cours de l'une de leur conversation, trouvant ce nouveau monde tout à fait fascinant maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de risque immédiat pour son père, ni de course contre la montre l'obligeant à faire abstraction de toute curiosité qui risquerait de faire perdre du temps.

« Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire ? »

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible dans son esprit que la raison de leur présence à tous était ce sujet là. Chase et Broyles avaient, à son avis, dû finir par convenir de quelque chose qui leur faisait plaisir à tous les deux – et vu leur tempérament respectif, ce n'avait pas dû être une mince affaire – et il était maintenant question de mettre les principaux intéressés au courant. Harry et Peter espéraient seulement que tout allait bien se passer.

« Les événements qui vont se passer dès maintenant, dû à la traversées des créatures et personnes venant d'un monde ou magie et sciences sont apparemment en communion depuis déjà un certain temps, vont sûrement être qualifié d'étrange et ressembler de très près à la nature des événements du Projet, à la différence qu'il ne risque pas d'être relié à Massive Dynamic. »

Harry savait bien entendu ce qu'était Massive Dynamic, il était impossible de ne pas le savoir, même pour un sorcier, si tant est que l'on passait un peu de temps dans le monde moldu. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre la majuscule que Broyles avait mise au début du mot 'Projet' et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait entendu parler.

« Hum, excusez-moi ? » fit-il, levant légèrement la main comme s'il était à l'école, interrompant Broyles dans son résumé de la situation.

Ce dernier était devenu très habitué à ce genre d'interruption depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler avec sa nouvelle division et, bien que cela se voit sans trop de problème qu'il n'appréciait que modérément, il ne montra pas son irritation.

« Le Projet ? »

Broyles comprit finalement que, peu importe ce sur quoi les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui avaient conversé, le Projet n'en avait jamais fait partie. Il savait qu'il était capital que le jeune homme ait toutes les données en main pour les aider et, de ce fait, lui fit part, sans trop entrer dans les détails, de ce qu'était le Projet. Il utilisa à peu près les paroles qu'il avait employée pour parler de cela à Olivia il y avait quelques mois déjà, ajoutant que Walter et Peter pourraient renseigner Harry pour plus de précision.

« Comme je le disais, les deux choses seront très ressemblantes mais je sais qu'il est d'une importance capitale de ne pas mélanger le monde de la magie au notre. Les effets pourraient être dévastateur comme nous allons très certainement bientôt nous en rendre compte. De ce fait, les agents Dunham et Fansworth ne pourront être mise au courant. Il serait sinon impossible d'en rester à des recours scientifiques pour des situations qui seront liées au Projet. Il nous faut donc créer une deuxième unité qui s'occupera exclusivement des activités magico-scientifiques. »

Alors que Walter ne semblait pas spécialement préoccuper par ce qui était entrain de se jouer, sembler observer des éléments que lui seul voyait – ou auquel lui seul attachait de l'importance – Harry et Peter avaient très bien compris ou est-ce que l'Agent Broyles voulait en venir.

« Vous voulez que nous nous en chargions ? » résuma Peter qui se pouvait pas croire qu'il s'était laissé embarquer dans une histoire pareille.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour refuser, faire réaliser à Broyles qu'il leur serait impossible de faire les deux choses en même temps sans mettre leurs équipières au courant et que les deux sortes de cas en viendraient forcément à se bousculer, pour Walter et pour lui, si des événements survenaient, par malheur, au même moment, lorsqu'Harry prit la parole.

« Je le ferais. Peu importe ce que Walter et Peter vont décider, je le ferais. »

Il était sûr de lui et pour cause, il attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps. Pouvoir enfin agir. Contre Voldemort, il ne pouvait rien pour l'instant et il le savait. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant, n'avait pas assez d'entrainement encore pour pouvoir le combattre et s'en sortir vivant et il ne pouvait participer à aucun combat contre les mangemorts car il faudrait agir en synchronisation avec l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore aimait le laisser dans ce qu'il considérait une bulle, pour ne l'en sortir que lorsqu'il le faudrait vraiment. De plus, comme il l'avait dit à Peter, il n'avait aucune intention de retourner en Angleterre pour le moment.

C'était là une opportunité de pouvoir s'entraîner à lutter avec la magie, de combattre grâce à elle avec, de plus, l'aval des personnes en charge, ce qui l'arrangeait car il n'aurait pas à répondre à trop de question au moins. De plus, s'il voyait des applications de magie et de sciences travailler ensemble, peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose de nouveau pour pouvoir se battre, quelque chose qui pourrait être décrit comme « le pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaissait pas » car, après tout, si Voldemort ne connaissait pas quelque chose, c'était bien les inventions moldues auxquelles il ne prêtait aucune attention, à l'exception de la machine de Walter.

Peter ravala ses mots au dernier instant. Oh, il avait toujours envie de les dire, il n'en pensait pas moins, mais il lui était impossible de le faire après la déclaration d'Harry. Il savait bien qu'Harry ne cherchait pas à le forcer, que le jeune sorcier n'avait sûrement même pas pensé qu'ils resteraient en contact après, mais Peter ne pouvait pas en bonne conscience laisser Harry se débrouiller seul face à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter dans le futur. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas et, même si Broyles aurait probablement amené quelqu'un pour travailler avec lui, il ne savait pas qui se serait et s'il devait lui faire confiance.

C'était étrange, cette responsabilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Harry, après si peu de temps passé ensemble. Il devait pourtant admettre qu'entre eux, le courant était immédiatement bien passé et que, après tout ce que le jeune sorcier avait fait pour son père, il était bien difficile d'affirmer qu'il était un étranger. De plus, il se prenait à le considérer comme un petit frère, qu'il faudrait guider tout ayant énormément à apprendre de lui.

« Walter et moi feront partie de votre nouvelle division. Mais ça risque d'être pas mal difficile à expliquer à Olivia. »

Peter ne parlait plus, à ce moment-là, de seulement ce qu'ils allaient faire comme cachoterie mais également de la présence d'Harry. Olivia était partie en vacances en les laissant seuls et, au moment où elle revenait, il y avait une troisième personne et aucune explication fournie. La pilule allait être difficile à avaler.

« Peter a raison, » ajouta Walter, un peu plus lucide. « L'agent Dunham est très intelligente. »

« J'ai bien une idée, » avança Harry.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur lui ce qui, il y avait encore quelques années de cela, aurait eu pour effet de le faire rougir instantanément. Heureusement, sa présence et son statut dans le monde sorcier avait fait que cela n'était de loin plus être quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qui réussirait à le mettre dans l'embarras.

« Je vous écoute, Monsieur Potter, » pria Broyles, Anita semblant également intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Il vous faut expliquer ma présence avant tout, le reste se fera naturellement. On pourrait, pour cela, utiliser la même histoire que celle que j'ai donnée aux personnes qui posaient des questions pendant que je recherchai Walter. A savoir, que je suis son neveu. On pourrait dire tout simplement que Walter avait une demi-sœur, dont il n'était pas au courant et que, une fois que je me suis retrouvé émancipé, j'ai retrouvé des papiers de famille qui montrait cette branche de l'arbre généalogique et que j'avais très envie de rencontrer ma famille restante parce que celle chez qui je vivais n'était pas très sympa. On reste assez près de la vérité, tout en expliquer le fait que je suis souvent avec vous. »

Anita et Peter semblèrent très amusé de savoir comment Harry s'était débrouillé jusqu'à maintenant, tout comme Walter qui affichait un grand sourire et semblait très impatient d'avoir à garder un secret comme celui-ci en jouant la comédie. Broyles se contenta d'hausser les sourcils, esquissant tout de même l'ébauche d'un sourire. Malgré tout, il n'avait rien contre et encourageait même ses agents à faire une entorse au règlement tant que cela donnait des résultats. Il sentait qu'il allait être servi, même plus qu'avec l'agent Dunham cette fois-ci.

« Ne reste plus qu'à savoir où tu vas habiter exactement, » dit Peter en regardant Harry. « Tu aura du mal à dire que tu habite à New York mais apparaître à tout moment au labo. »

Harry grimaça. Il était vrai que cela aurait été difficile de faire cela quand, en plus, il avait ses cours auxquels il devait assister régulièrement. Il allait déjà devoir inventer quelque chose pour expliquer le fait que cette école était inconnue au bataillon mais alors expliquer les trajets ?

« Je sais. Il faudrait que je regarde pour un appart', une maison ou quelque chose. Je trouverai bien quelque part dans la banlieu de Boston. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple si on habitait tous ensemble ? » ajouta-t-il, se rappelant de ce que Peter avait dit à propos de la chambre d'hôtel qui commençait à être bien trop petite pour que les deux hommes puissent cohabiter.

Ils avaient tous les deux grand besoin d'avoir du temps pour eux seuls, Peter en particulier, et Harry pensait que cela serait là la meilleure opportunité. De plus, il serait difficile d'expliquer à Olivia et Astrid pourquoi, exactement, Harry avait une maison mais son oncle et son cousin ne vivaient pas avec lui.

Peter regarda Broyles, son regard menaçant presque d'accepter ou sinon. Broyles savait bien que cela faisait longtemps déjà que l'homme essayait d'avoir un autre appartement pour que son père et lui ne soient plus obligé de cohabiter en si stricte intimité, mais il avait jusque là tout fait pour que cela ne passe pas. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de laisser Walter seul.

D'un autre côté, ce que disait Harry était vrai. Il valait bien mieux qu'ils habitent tous ensemble et Walter semblait plus stable qu'au début, si pas vraiment tout à fait sain d'esprit. Peut-être que cela ne ferait de mal à personne.

« Très bien. N'oubliez surtout pas de m'informer immédiatement de l'endroit où vous vivrez, de même que l'agent Dunham et l'agent Farnsworth. »

« Merci Agent Broyles, » remercia Peter, soulagé du fait que la requête ait été acceptée.

Harry avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beaucoup apprécier de travailler en étroite collaboration avec Peter et pour le peu qu'il avait côtoyer son père, il était certain qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Ce serait une bonne chose de vivre avec ce qui ressemblerait à une famille, bien plus que son séjour chez les Dursley.

« Je vous tiendrais au courant, Anita, » ajouta-t-il, comme une arrière pensée.

Et, juste comme cela, une nouvelle ère allait commencer.


	14. Epilogue

**Titre :** Quand magie et sciences se rencontrent

**Chapitre : Epilogue**

**Fandom(s) :** Fringe/Harry Potter

**Genre :** crossover, aventure

**Word count :1006**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leur créateur respectif

**Epilogue **

Harry avançait à pas lent sur le chemin de gravier du cimetière. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit qui venait troubler l'atmosphère. C'était comme si toute vie avait abandonné l'endroit, même les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter. Le lieu était pourtant propre et bien entretenu, il devait donc y avoir quelqu'un qui y passait régulièrement. Plusieurs personnes, même, se dit-il en regardant les tombes fleuries.

Les sépultures se succédaient, emplies de non qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autres qu'il avait déjà entendu sans se rappeler où, mais probablement au fil des conversations. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à celle qu'il recherchait. Une seule tombe pour deux personnes, deux personnes qui s'aimaient plus que tout au monde et que la mort même n'avait pu séparer. Il s'agenouilla et regarda les noms.

_James Potter, né le 27 mars 1972, mort le 31 octobre 1993_

_Lily Potter, née le 30 janvier 1972, morte le 31 octobre 1993_

Il resta un moment à simplement regarder les mots gravés sur la pierre blanche, immaculée, pouvait pour la première fois rendre hommage à ses parents devant leur dernière demeure. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais eu l'occasion de venir auparavant ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents ? Quelqu'un aurait pu prendre le temps de l'y emmener. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse à ses questions et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en voulait.

Les mots écrits au-dessous de leurs noms attirèrent le regard d'Harry et il les lut avec une attention sans faille, sachant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une devise en laquelle ses parents croyaient de tout leur cœur.

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_

Harry se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il savait que ses parents ne croyaient pas à la vie éternelle dans ce monde, à ne jamais mourir, de la même manière que Voldemort et ses partisans le faisaient. Peut-être pensaient-ils à l'existence d'une vie après la mort ? A pouvoir se retrouver après avoir traversé le voile et continuer à vivre avec les gens que l'on avait aimés durant notre passage éphémère sur cette terre.

Il choisirait de croire à cette dernière interprétation car c'était ce qu'il aimerait qu'il se produise. Au moins, de cette façon, il avait la certitude qu'il retrouverait un jour ses parents et Sirius. Au moins, il ne serait pas séparé d'eux à jamais.

« Je vous promets que vous serez vengés, » murmura-t-il, afin de ne pas déranger le silence si serein qui régnait aux alentours.

Il resta encore quelques secondes accroupi à contempler la pierre tombale avant d'y déposer une lettre, se relevant et s'en allait sans un seul regard en arrière. La lettre resta immobile, malgré la légère brise estivale, protégée du vent par un simple charme, le nom de son destinataire écrit en lettre majuscule. _Moony._

*

_« Cher Remus,_

_J'étais certain que tu trouverais cette lettre. De toutes les personnes que je connaisse, tu es le seul qui, je suis sûr, passe à cet endroit régulièrement. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je veux et j'espère qu'en arrivant à la fin de cette lettre, tu ne me haïras pas._

_Je pense toujours, Remus, j'espère que tu le sais. Tu serais toujours comme un oncle pour moi, même si le destin veut que l'on ne se revoie pas avant un long moment. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour moi. Profite de ta vie et ne passe pas tes journées à te demander où je suis, ce que je fais. Vis, pour moi._

_Je ne peux pas revenir pour l'instant. Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilité, peu importe ce que certains diront de moi. Je reviendrai un jour pour en finir avec Voldemort et avec cette guerre mais, pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt. Je sais que bien d'autres mourront pendant que je m'entraîne et tu ne peux pas savoir combien je me déteste pour cela. Ne me considère pas comme un lâche, je t'en prie, mais quand j'affronterai Voldemort, je veux une chance de pouvoir gagner. Je veux pouvoir vivre._

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai rencontré des gens très gentils, une personne que tu connais d'ailleurs, même si je ne peux te révéler son identité. Je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de la trouver. Je suis en sécurité avec eux, je te le promets. Ils prétendent être ma famille, pour le reste du monde, tu sais et je me surprends de plus en plus souvent à penser à combien j'aimerais que cela soit vrai. Une amie m'a dit un jour que le sang ne voulait rien dire, que c'était le sentiment d'appartenance qui comptait. J'ai finalement trouvé ce sentiment et tu ne peux pas savoir combien cela me fait peur._

_Eux et moi, on a déjà traversé des épreuves ensemble. Tu me connais, j'attire les ennuis comme le miel attire les abeilles. Mais quelque chose s'est produit, quelque chose qui a déjà tout changé. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, même si je meurs d'envie de pouvoir me confier à toi, pouvoir te demander conseil. C'est l'une des raisons supplémentaires qui me poussent à rester. Rien n'est encore terminé et je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre mais, crois-moi, un jour je t'expliquerai tout et tu comprendras, je te le promets._

_Je ne sais pas comment terminer ma lettre. Il y a tellement de choses que je souhaiterais te dire, tellement de chose que je voudrais que tu entendre, mais que je ne peux pas encore partager. J'aimerai pouvoir te dire quand je reviendrai, mais cela m'est impossible, inconnu. Sache seulement que lors de mon retour, tu seras la première personne que je viendrais voir. C'est une promesse que je ferai tout pour tenir._

_En attendant que ce jour vienne, je te dis au revoir._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry »_


End file.
